


Larkspur

by NewRageInc



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Let my flower son sleep 2k17, Modern AU, Naruto/Ino on the side, Slow Burn, flower shop au, i mean unless no one caught on to that then nvm, implied Sakura/Kakashi, minor character death though she's already dead so I guess it doesn't matter in the long run, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewRageInc/pseuds/NewRageInc
Summary: Cross-posted on ffnSasuHina. Flower shop AU. Sasuke runs a flower shop. Hinata is a wedding planner. A story about life. Death. And how people are complicated and nothing is ever quite as simple as it should be.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Larkspur** _

This had to have been the worst day in the whole entire world.

Or it ranked top five for sure in Hinata's book.

Her face felt hot and she struggled against the lump at her throat, blinking back tears and knowing by the expressions of the people that passed her on the street that she looked terrible.

She had just gotten off the phone with her father. One of her professors, an old college buddy of Hiashi's apparently, had called him and told him he was surprised with his daughter's performance in his class. He supposed the man thought he was doing her a favor, offering to set up a tutor with one of the graduate students so that she could keep up with the course work.

Hinata could already imagine her father's cool tone on the phone. Polite and cordial as he took mental notes of Hinata's short fallings. She could hear how he'd said goodbye immediately switching over his recent calls to give Hinata one of the most embarrassing lectures she'd ever received.

And of _course_ it had to have been the moment when the cute boy from her sociology class had struck up a conversation with her and she was feeling confident and pretty and not a stuttering mess. She felt like, maybe things were looking up, her last exam burning a hole in her backpack as she laughed at something the tall blond had said.

That was until her phone had buzzed in her hand and her heart fell right down to her toes as she read her father's name on the screen.

That cute boy would probably never approach her again after the ear full he overheard as she put the phone to her ear. And oh was Hiashi's voice loud. Powerful. Demanding an explanation to her dismal performance and how she was wasting everyone's time and money and how she needed to… Well… Stop being her.

"E-excuse me…" She had said after the awkward silence that filled the hallway after she had ended the call. Her voice going watery and vision blurry. She hadn't given him a chance to respond as she had hurried down the hall and out the door with a slam. Feeling embarrassed and childish. She was twenty. Going on twenty-one. She shouldn't be on the receiving end of her father's scoldings anymore.

How she'd made it to the main street she wasn't sure and she had no idea where she was going. All she knew is that she wanted to be away. Far away. As away as her two feet would carry her.

She was steadily losing the battle against her tears when the shop caught her eye. Well not really the shop but the sign hanging at the door, hanging from the wall and extended over the side walk so that it would be easier to catch the eye. She used her sleeve to wipe at her running nose.

The sign was simple. Cut in the shape of three flowers. Long stems framed with delicate looking petals. The shape of a ribbon cut into the wood to give the illusion of a crudely made bouquet. Large windows surrounded the door giving a glimpse of all the blooms hidden within. There something otherworldly about the sign and how it stood out against the brick of the neighboring building.

This definitely wasn't where she'd thought she'd end up. She had an inkling that she was subconsciously steering herself towards the graveyard. The she could recall seeing this shop in the few times she had gone in this direction. She took note of the street sign at the corner and figured her feet had taken her this way to bypass the busier streets closer to campus.

' _Well… I suppose I could take mother some flowers...'_

With that she moved forward, pushing the door open, nose suddenly overwhelmed by the flowering scent of the room. The jingle of the bell overhead signaling her arrival to whoever was tending the shop.

She took a moment to study her surroundings. Deciding she may as well take her time her to compose herself properly. The shop was silent save for some rustling in the back to signal the shop keeper.

All around her were containers filled with any and every flower she could ever think of. Her sneakered feet padding softly on the tile as she moved through the rows and allowing her fingers to graze carefully over the delicate petals and enjoying their velvet softness against the tips of her fingers.

At the center of the room was a circular table. At the center of that table was the loveliest arrangement she had ever seen. She had just stopped before it when she heard movement from the back of the shop.

"Sorry it took me a while! Was just finishing up with a shipment we just got in." A woman, perhaps in her early forties, appeared from the back of the shop. She was turning towards Hinata, smile just about done settling over her lips when she caught sight of the girl in her shop and immediately went into a frown. "Oh! Are you alright? You look like you've just gotten done crying."

Hinata stepped away from the table, hand coming up to her face and noting how her cheeks felt stiff and she knew she had actually been crying instead of fighting the tears on her walk here. "I-I suppose I was."

The woman came around the back counter and came to stand next to Hinata.

' _She's pretty…'_ Hinata thought. Her dark hair was streaked with gray and pulled away from her face in a low pony tail. Her skin was slightly tanned and she wondered how many of these flowers came from this woman's own personal garden. A Kleenex was pulled out of the woman's pocket and offered to Hinata who took it gratefully. The smile had come back and Hinata felt a strange comfort from it.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" She said cheerily. "Now, how can I help you?"

"I… I suppose I'd like something to place on my mother's grave."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that but happy to tell you that you've come to the right place." She chirped. Unapologetic for her bluntness as she led Hinata further into the shop. "What did you mother like?" Hinata shrugged.

Frankly her mother had never been one for flowers. She herself had never bothered with them before. Her father wasn't the type to give such temporary gifts.

"You're right. It's more for the visitors. I'll get something fixed up I think you'll like it." The woman nodded before picking a few blooms before her and heading back to the counter. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother's passing." She called over her shoulder as she put the blooms down and got to work.

Hinata watched, fascinated as her hands moved over the flowers expertly. Arranging them just so and pulling out some pale purple ribbon to tie them together. The bouquet reminiscent of the wooden sign at the store front.

"It's actually been… a few years. Almost fourteen actually." The woman paused and looked up at her before turning back and shaking her head.

"I see. It's nice of you to go visit still." Hinata shrugged again. Feeling tired and drained. Seriously considering just going back home instead of going to the cemetery. "So I take it you were upset for a different reason. This is none of my business but, why were you crying?" She finished the simple arrangement and leaned forward on the counter, looking at Hinata expectantly.

"I… " She signed and adjuster the backpack on her shoulders.

"It's not boy problems is it?" The woman said. An odd note to her voice. Hinata shook her head slowly.

"I disappointed my father recently… I'm not doing too well in… One of my computer classes. It's just not been a good day really."

"How did you disappoint your father?" The woman never broke eye contact. Her dark eyes full of warmth and curiosity. A slight downturn of her lips as she waited for a response.

"I failed one of my last exams. He told me I'm… That I'm wasting his time and money being here essentially." Hinata lowered her gaze. The woman hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, sorry to say but your dad is full of it." She said simply. Picking up the bits of ribbon that were used and swiping her hand across the counter to rid it from stray leaves. Hinata's head shot up and she stared wide eyed at the woman who continued cleaning. "Do you like these classes? Your computer classes?"

She felt herself shaking her head. No. She hated them actually. She was good at math. She just hated computers. Or at least, the way they wanted her to think about them.

The woman nodded.

"Yeah. He's full of it. Listen. Here's one thing I've learned during my time on this planet. You can't make everyone happy. You can't live your life for others. You can only live your life for you." She picked up the bouquet and pushed it into Hinata's hands. The woman's expression softening slightly before she continued. "Once you start living for you, everything else will fall into place."

Hinata blinked as the woman continued. "This shop is the embodiment of that. This shop, my boys, and these flowers." She pushed some hair that had come loose from her hair tie behind her ear. Nodding towards the bouquet in Hinata's hand."There's something poetic about giving someone flowers. It's a moment of beauty. A breath of time where the room was a little brighter and smelled a little sweeter." Hinata looked down at the simple bouquet in her hands. She wondered if her mother would have liked them.

"How much do I owe you?" She heard herself say. The woman was shaking her head.

"Take it. A gift for your mother. Lord knows children should give their mothers more flowers." Hinata nodded her thanks. "Don't be a stranger. I'd take that last bit of advice seriously." The woman winked and continued with her cleaning.

A short while later, Hinata stood before her mother's headstone. Large and ornate. Her own surname carved into the grand face of the marble marker. She laid the bouquet at the base and stood back. The woman's words playing in between a swirl of thoughts and decisions Hinata had to make.

" _Once you start living for you, everything else will fall into place."_


	2. Chapter One

_**Larkspur: Chapter One** _

Business had been slow.

Sasuke tapped a frustrated rhythm out on the counter before him and sighed.

He thought he knew what to expect back when he signed the paperwork and officially making this place, _her_ place, his own.

He hadn't spoken to his father since the deal had been struck. He pointedly ignored Itachi's please to please just let. It. Go.

He just couldn't. He really couldn't.

Sasuke allowed his gaze to sweep across the empty shop. Sunlight filtered through the windows bathing the various containers filled with flowers with its life giving warmth. The rainbow of natural colors almost glowing against the cool blue tile of the floors and walls. He took a moment to take a deep breath and tried to appreciate the almost sickly sweet scent of the room.

It was the familiar scent he had always associated with his mother. Memories of lost afternoons spent in the back room doing his homework. Of Naruto barging through the door and yelling a greeting to his mother misting flowers with a spray bottle. Of his brother flirting with one of the regular customers.

Her touches were everywhere. He had done his best not to move much of anything. Once the keys were in his hands he'd made a silent vow that he'd protect this place and keep it just as she had left it. He wanted to make sure her memory stayed alive. Mostly he wanted to pretend that she was not gone.

His mother had picked this space specifically for its position. The store front was at just the right spot to be bathed in the morning and midday sunlight. She had worked next to construction men, gutting the decrepit building and creating an almost magical place for her flowers. Mikoto had been on a mission to create her dream.

He had watched his father in their own backyard, gluing wood together for her sign. He was fascinated with how his father maneuvered a special wood cutter for finer details. Had sanded it down to create a smooth surface.

His mother had picked out a cool shade of blue. He remembers watching as she painted out the details of the silhouette his father had created. Their two skills coming together and creating this sign. She had smiled at him when he asked what it was supposed be.

" _Larkspur."_

" _Larkspur? What kind are those?"_

" _Your dad did a good job Sasuke," she had teased. Paint brush bobbing in her hand with each stroke. "They look just like this." She nodded at the sign._

" _But why larkspur? Are those your favorite?"_

" _You know I don't have a favorite." She hummed out a sigh. "There's just something about their shape. I think they look nice like this. Besides, they mean boldness. We could all use for a little more boldness in our lives…"_

That simple sign was hung by her own two hands. Her shop's namesake.

He paused as his eyes landed on the family photo his mother kept on the wall closest to the wisteria.

They had been at a botanical garden. His brother had him in a choke hold, both of them had been laughing. Their father had been mid eye roll.

Their mother had taken that picture. He remembers how irritated their father had been at being dragged there and how she had snapped and said she'd like to remember this pleasant day.

It was only in hindsight that he realized just how bitter she had sounded back then.

So no.

With all that had happened in his mother's life, he could not find it in himself to sell off her shop. The shop she had worked so hard for. The shop that had given her life.

The bell at the door jingled, signaling the arrival of some customers. A young woman of medium build with long, ink colored hair and a young man with spiked brown hair.

Sasuke straightened. Digging deep within himself to put on a more neutral expression. He was pretty sure "sullen" wouldn't make for a good flower salesman.

"Ah, these look nice." The young woman spoke softly. Sasuke almost didn't catch what she'd said as she turned to one of his mother's last standing arrangement.

He felt his stomach drop. In his obsession with keeping this shop just as his mother had left it he forgot to consider what would happen once a customer came in and actually wanted to _buy_ something.

He could refuse.

Though looking through his mother's books he knew, if he were being realistic, that he actually couldn't refuse.

The woman's companion nodded and started to approach the counter.

"Good morning," Sasuke said stiffly, eyes never leaving the woman as she appraised one of his mother's final works.

He cursed his lack of thought. Day one of him opening this shop back for business and he was already regretting every decision he'd made in the last week. Grief made you make mistakes he guessed.

"Hi! I'm glad to see this place open back up. We were worried you guys had sold it." Sasuke felt himself shaking his head.

"No, not while I'm still around." The dark haired man bobbed his head up and down then turned to his companion.

"Hinata, aren't you gonna ask? Remember, I have to be back at the school this afternoon." The girl, Hinata he supposed, spun around stuttering an apology for getting distracted and coming to join them at the counter.

"Sorry, that arrangement at the front is very pretty…" She bit her lip and looked up at Sasuke through heavy, straight bangs. He forced himself to swallow and nodded his thanks. Not trusting his voice to stay steady to answer. She didn't seem to notice, pushing some of her hair behind her ear as she lowered her gaze to a spot on the floor. "Ah, well anyway. I was wondering if Miss Mikoto is available?"

Sasuke took in a sharp breath. The girl before him looking confused at his reaction.

Again.

He really lacked any foresight. Of course not all of her patrons would have seen her obituary. She had gone so suddenly. Not even gossip reaches everyone he supposed. He should really put up a mourning ribbon.

Where do you even get a mourning ribbon? He frowned to himself.

' _A florist… More than likely.'_

"M-Mikoto…" He almost choked on her name. He cleared his throat and tried to power through. "Mikoto is no longer with us." He said finally. Tone a little too flat and voice a little too soft. The girl cocked her head to the side looking confused.

"Like… Like she quit? I was… under the impression this was her shop. T-that she owned it." He studied the girl before him. She was pretty. Her ivory skin lacking blemishes. Her straight hair failing in a shimmering cascade around her shoulders. Too bad she was asking all the wrong questions for Sasuke to feel anything other than dread and sadness.

Why was she asking these thing? Can't she make whatever assumptions about his mother not being here and move on?

"No." He said finally. Squaring his shoulders for what he had to say next and their reactions. "Mikoto… passed away about two weeks ago." His mother's first name was foreign to his lips. He fought the knot that had started to form at his throat. He watched as Hinata's face fell, the blush that had been steadily climbing up her neck and traveling up to her face disappearing in an instance as the blood left her.

"Oh no," she breathed. Her male companion looked visibly uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to the other. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

He had heard it a million times by then, but there was something about how she had paled as she spoke.

A whispered apology.

More sincerity than he would have anticipated from a stranger.

"Thank you," and he meant it. "I'm her son. I've taken over her shop, so I should be able to assist."

She nodded her head, turning towards her friend who only offered her a shrug. "Well, you see… I'm looking for someone to provide flowers and arrangements for an... event"

Sasuke nodded, reaching down underneath the counter to pull out one of his mother's heavy binders. He flipped through the pages before he found the pocket where she had kept her brochures. His mother didn't often do events so he was glad that he had found these brochures to reference for pricing. "I haven't made any changes to how she was running her business. Here is a list of pricing." She took the brochure mutely, fingers trembling slightly as she clutched the shining paper to her.

"I'll look through it and I… uh… I suppose I'll come back to discuss details." She seemed unable to look at him again. She muttered another apology and ran out of the store. Bell clanging loudly in her wake. The young man started after her a moment before turning to leave as well, more slowly than the girl. He turned to look at Sasuke.

"Sorry for your loss man. Sorry for Hinata's reaction too." With that they were both gone.

Leaving Sasuke with an empty shop and a heavy heart.

* * *

The days passed slowly.

Sasuke had put up the mourning ribbon at the front of the store. His mother's regulars had come in and expressed their condolences.

They had each gone through the motions of praising the new arrangements he had been forced to make when the last of his mother's had wilted. He knew he was sloppy. Not quite as skilled as Mikoto had been since he hadn't tried his hand at this since he'd left for college.

Sasuke had had to start researching different arrangements. He practiced by sketching out different designs. Trying two, three, four, even five times before he was satisfied with how something looked on paper before he attempted to put anything else together.

This shop had been in more trouble than he had realized when he had essentially forced his father to sell it to him. He had spent many nights going through the store's accounts and what was left of his own savings. Their dismal sales these past few months making it look as though they were headed to showing a significant loss for that quarter.

He had taken to smoking again. He had also almost considered calling his father and telling him that maybe he was right. That this shop was a lost cause. That maybe his mother should have cut her losses years ago and sold it.

Sasuke spent more time than he'd care to admit feeling sorry for himself and worrying about how he was going to keep his mother's business going without having to make any drastic changes to her store.

His phone pulsed in his back pocket. He reached for it, half surprised and half annoyed as he read his brother's name on the screen.

" _How is business?"_

Itachi's casual tone had made him sigh in relief. The last time they had spoken they had nearly come to blows. He hoped that one day soon they'd be able to speak to each other in a civil manner.

"As well as it can be for now. Wedding season is coming up." He heard the shuffling of papers and a familiar sigh. He knew his brother could tell he was acting as though everything was alright. Itachi could always read right through him. Not only that, but Itachi had probably been a better son than he himself had. Keeping up with his mother and helping her out as much as he could when he had the time.

" _Well I suppose that should balance everything out for a while. I still don't know why you insist on-"_

"We're not getting into this again." Another sigh. The creak of a chair. The distinct sound of a lighter. He could almost smell the cigarette smoke. He wanted to reach for his own.

" _You're right. I'm sorry… Sasuke. I miss her too, you know."_ In the distance he heard the door's bell ring.

"I know. Look, I've got to go. Customer." He said a little too softly before hanging up the phone abruptly to balance it out.

He straightened the apron around his shoulders and looked up to see the girl from the other day. Hinata, that guy had called her. She was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, hands pressed palms down to the counter. She was blushing again and looking up at him through her hair. She was wearing a white sundress. He noted how one of the straps fell off of her shoulder.

"Hi." She murmured. He couldn't help blinking at her a few times. As though that would help him clear his thoughts.

"Hello. How can I help you?" He watched as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and reached into her purse to pull out the brochure he had handed her the other day.

"I came back to discuss… The event I had brought up last week." Sasuke nodded, pulling out his date book, note pad, and a pen.

"I take it you'd still like for us to provide the flowers then?" Her gaze shifted to his left and he knew she was looking at the half finished arrangement he had left to answer his brother's phone call. A pitiful looking thing. He hoped it wasn't causing her to change her mind.

"Yes. I think my sister would like your new florist well enough." She finally said, pulling her phone out of her bag and flipping through the screens expertly. "She's getting married this June."

"How unique of her," he bit before he could stop himself. He really had been trying to be less of an ass. His mother had always gotten on him about how terrible he was at customer service. Hinata paused, hand hovering over the touch screen of her phone as she turned her full attention back to Sasuke. She studied him a moment before offering a small smile.

"Truly." Was her quite reply. He could almost hear the hint of laughter at her tone.

' _Okay. She let it pass. Don't do it again.'_

"Anyway," she continued, flipping through her phone again before landing on a website with wild flowers across its header. "Her June wedding vision is wild flowers." She set the phone down on the counter for him to see as she started pulling through her shoulder bag. He started looking through the website she had pulled up.

The website was expertly designed. The page had various images of a handsome couple looking into each other's eye. The young woman, Hinata's sister, who looked back at him with a flower crown on her head looking very much like Hinata aside from her hair color. A shining stone a little too large on her slender finger shimmered brightly in the twilight hours the photo had been taken. He glanced at the number of RSVP's listed. He couldn't help his eyebrows shooting up to his hair line at the address for the ceremony and reception. Sasuke did the math.

"What's bridezilla's budget?" He spoke, again, without thinking. He froze as she gave him a strange look.

"She doesn't have one? I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and he noticed that during their exchange, her blush had intensified. "I'm either all in or not…" She muttered to herself causing Sasuke to give her an odd look.

' _What a strange woman.'_

"I'm sorry." She finally said again. Still speaking in soft voice, reminiscent of a librarian. "My sister is a Hyuga. Which I guess… also makes me a Hyuga ah-" She ran a nervous hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Hinata Hyuga. Miss Mikoto-"

"My mother." He cut her off, without thinking. She stopped her nervous babbling to stop and look at him. Really look at him, without immediately averting her eyes to anywhere else.

Now he was really confused. Why was she looking at him like that? Like he was missing something completely?

"Right…" She sighed, shoulders drooping slightly. Sasuke heaved his own sigh. This had taken a weird turn.

"So flowers for your sister? June what?" He couldn't help the snap of his words. Her nervousness was suddenly irritating him. He wanted desperately for this interaction to be over.

"June 14th." Getting back to business she pulled out a separate folder. "Here are the details to what she is asking for as well as some visual concepts she's put together. We'd like to see samples in a couple of weeks… I can call ahead to set an appointment." Sasuke hummed as he started skimming through the pages. "And the deposit-"

"I'll take the deposit after she looks at the samples. No use committing if she doesn't like my stuff anyway." Hinata nodded, sliding her phone back into her bag.

"Okay that sounds fair. Thank you for your time uh-"

"Sasuke." Hinata bobbed her head awkwardly.

"Right. Sasuke. Well… goodbye." With that she did an about face and left him to shuffle through the pages and pages of her sister's wedding vision.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Larkspur: Chapter 2** _

"So…"

"So?"

"So you're doing the arrangements for Hanabi Hyuga's wedding." Itachi leaned casually over the counter.

His brother had surprised him that afternoon after Sasuke had locked up the store for the day. He hadn't seen Itachi in person since he had signed the paperwork to buy the shop.

The sun had long since ducked behind their building, throwing their store front into darkness aside from the display lights and the light Sasuke used above the arrangement he was currently working on.

"I suppose." He studied one of the references for a moment before stepping back and comparing that to what he had in front of him. "I didn't know you knew who the Hyugas were." Thinking back on it, Hinata had made it seem like he should've known who they were as well.

Itachi shrugged. "I didn't mean to, one of the girls at the office is going and she mentioned it in passing. I don't think she realized this shop was moms though." Sasuke said nothing, he didn't know how to respond.

"You're getting pretty good at all of this." Itachi said suddenly, effectively changing the subject as he moved around the counter and raised a hand to allow his fingers to brush up against the delicate petals of the flowers.

"I suppose… Though I'll never be as good as she was." He heard his brother hum, pulling his hand away to look at the empty vase that once held their mother's last arrangement. "How's dad…?" He heard himself say. He couldn't bring himself to look away from the arrangement. Moving forward to start shifting things again.

"As well as he can be. He's done some good progress on walking again. His physical therapist seemed optimistic as well. She thinks he should be walking with a cane in shorter time than what was initially anticipated…" He could almost hear the gears whirring in Itachi's head as he chose his next words carefully. "I think he'd like to see you. You know how he is… doesn't like things to be left unsaid…"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You can't run from him forever."

"I'm not running. If he wants to talk to me the phone works both ways." He spat bitterly, tugging at a yellow bloom too roughly and causing it to bruise. He cursed, pulling it from the rest of the arrangement.

"I know you're upset after what happened but…" Itachi breathed through his nose and put hand on Sasuke's shoulder, forcing him to turn and look his brother in the eye. "Our time on this earth is finite Sasuke and… What happened was an accident. The words we have left to give to one another are one of the only things we truly have control of."

Itachi left the shop after that.

Sasuke stood gazing at the bruised bloom in has hand long after his brother had gone.

"Oh these are lovely," Hanabi, who he had only met ten minutes ago, sighed dreamily at the table he had arranged for them.

Hinata stood to Hanabi's right murmuring which arrangements would be for what as she checked them off her list. Hanabi didn't seem to be paying much attention though. Sasuke could see the faraway look that came over her features as she allowed perfectly manicured fingers to brush through leaves and petals lightly.

Meeting Hinata's sister hadn't been quite what he expected. They looked very similar to one another and very different from one another all in the same.

Hanabi had shown up wearing a tight fitted dress that came just above her knees. Her dark brown hair pulled back in a slick pony tail to accentuate the sharp angles of her face. Sasuke would call her pretty if it weren't for the scowl she had worn when she'd first walked into his shop.

" _This is the shop your clients favor?"_

_He could hear the sneer on her face from the back room when she had first walked in. He couldn't make out Hinata's reply but whatever it was seemed to placate the girl enough to where her features were smoothed to a cool and professional mask of politeness by the time he had greeted them at the counter._

_To contrast Hanabi's look, Hinata wore a flowing sun dress that fell in soft waves around her legs to brush against her ankles. Her hair hung loose, as he had always seen her and subconsciously come to associate her with, around her shoulders in inky waves. In the sunlight she seemed to almost glow. He found his breath caught as she offered him a small smile._

_He wondered why Hinata had told her sister that this was a shop her clients preferred. His understanding had been that Hinata had never asked their mother to handle the decorations of any of her clients' weddings. Sasuke filed that thought away to ask Hinata about it later._

" _Sasuke, my sister, my lovely bride to be." She said in a teasing tone that Hanabi scrunched her nose at briefly before offering Sasuke her hand._

" _Pleasure," he said gruffly, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. He couldn't help his surprise at Hanabi's equally firm grasp._

" _Likewise," she had replied equally as gruff. He took note of the size of the stone on her finger._

_He pulled away as Hanabi continued to look around his shop remembering Hinata's response when he asked about their budget. When she was done she turned to him, raising her eyebrows expectantly as thought to say: "Well?" He squared his shoulders. He'd done the math. He really needed for this meeting to go well from a financial stand point._

" _Right this way."_

Which lead them to where they are now. Hanabi already in the middle of living her wedding in her fantasies as Hinata craned her neck over his table to make sure she had all the different arrangements accounted for. After taking one last look at her list she turned to Sasuke, a small smile playing at her lips.

"I'll take my sister's star struck expression that we'll be handing over our deposit now."

Over the course of the next few weeks Sasuke threw himself into his work.

* * *

Days and nights blurred together as he checked and double checked his orders, making sure he would be receiving the correct flowers. He had to take into account how many glass pieces his mother had left. He needed to match the sets and figure out whether or not he'd be able to order the ones that he'd come up short on.

Working for the Hyuga wedding caused him to gain a new appreciation for the people that did this type of business on the regular. He didn't think he'd ever felt more stressed or down to the wire before now.

Sasuke had come to learn that the Hyuga were extremely wealthy.

Wealthy may actually be an understatement.

Hanabi hadn't batted an eye when he'd finally got around to crunching the numbers and settling on a price. She wasted no time in haggling as she took her American Express card out of her clutch and handed it to him, still sighing at the flowers before her.

He had been positive the sisters were going to try to talk him down. When he took the card in his hand, the cool plastic unfamiliar to his fingers, Hinata seemed to sense his hesitation. She had smiled kindly.

" _I wasn't kidding when I said she didn't have a budget."_

After that interaction, Sasuke and Google had become well acquainted with the various articles on the Hyuga and their estate. Hinata apparently came from a family of technological geniuses. Her sister at the forefront of developing new computer software.

And it appeared he wasn't off his mark either when he'd made that comment about his sister being a bridezilla, mistaking Hinata for a wedding planner.

Because that's apparently what she was.

A wedding planner.

Or rather, _the_ wedding planner.

Hinata was, apparently, a well-known event coordinator. A wedding planner for the elite. Only those at the top of the financial food chain could afford her services.

There is no mention online as to why Hinata was not a part of the Hyuga technology empire. There are, however, plenty of articles with gushing reviews over her work as a wedding planner. He was even able to locate a news article for Hinata's sister's wedding with a few words written about how Hinata had so graciously offered to plan her sister's wedding for her.

He had spent more time than he'd be willing to admit going through Hinata's own website. Scrolling through pictures of the various formal events. Her in the background, sometimes wearing a stern expression as she spoke into a headset.

It felt to him as though there were two different Hinatas walking around. One the stern, confident, organized wedding planner for the rich and famous. The other shy and timid, looking up at him through her bangs and offering condolences to his mother's recent passing.

He had been in the middle of going through one of the larger albums of a pop star's wedding on her website when a loud banging at his back door caused him to start.

"Open up Sasuke! You can't live here. I'm pretty sure there's a law about that!" He heaved a sigh, already reaching across the table for some discarded ear buds to drown out the yelling. Before he could officially plug in he heard the loud click of the dead bolt being turned.

Ah. He gave Naruto a key.

"Look! Your brother said give you space. I gave you space. It has been two months. I know you're healing and all but-" Naruto had turned the corner into Sasuke's work space and stopped with at the threshold with his mouth hanging open. He knew what his friend was seeing. The entire back room was filled to the brim with flowers. All mostly assembled, ready to be loaded into a truck for the ceremony that was to take place the next day.

Sasuke had shut the store down early to finish as much as he could before fatigue forced him to go home. So Sasuke was livid at being interrupted.

"What do you want?" He seethed through clenched teeth as he pushed himself away from his computer to turn to the half-finished arrangement behind him. "I'm busy."

Naruto continued forward, more slowly, wary of knocking over any of the partially built arrangements. He stopped when he came up next to Sasuke.

"Yeah you've been busy. I can see that." Naruto said quietly. Mouth still hanging slightly open as he took in the flowers all around him. Sasuke made a noise close to a growl in his impatience.

"Naruto. What. Do. You. Want?" Naruto blinked a few times and turned to his friend.

"I came to give you a break." Sasuke didn't look back up from his work.

"I already took a break." He said jerking his head in the general direction of his computer where a forgotten take out container stood open in front of the glowing screen. Naruto shook his head.

"A _real_ break. Come on, when was the last time you went out since… Never mind. Look, a kid I used to mentor invited me to his bachelor part-"

"Pass."

"Come on Sasuke it'll be fun!" Sasuke stopped his work and leaned heavily on the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for just a little more patience to speak evenly to his friend. After a few beats he turned to the blond.

He knew Naruto meant well. He didn't have very many friends so he was trying his darndest not to alienate the blond standing beside him.

"Naruto. I appreciate you coming to check on me." He made sure to maintain eye contact so that Naruto would keep serious. "But I wasn't kidding with what I said before. I'm busy. I have a wedding I need to prepare for tomorrow that can make or break my mother's business."

He had been doing the figures. Following through successfully for Hanabi's wedding would be the answer to his financial woes.

Not only that, it didn't take a genius to figure out that working with Hinata would boost his status as a florist.

He could understand why his mother had never jumped at the chance to work this way. He knew she appreciated more intimate things, a part of the reason why her shop had been struggling. He'd figured his parents had faugh about all of this on more than one occasion.

He wanted to keep this shop as his mother had. He wanted to keep true to her dream of owning a small flower shop and helping individual people by beautifying their days every now and again.

But every time he pulled up any of his accounts his heart would drop down to his stomach as the possibility of losing this store became very real with each passing day.

The publicity for Hanabi's wedding would be great advertisement. He desperately needed for all of this to work if he was going to keep this business afloat and sustain it so that he could keep his promise to himself of not having to sell this shop.

Finally, Naruto broke eye contact, shoulders visibly sagging as he went to pick up some trash from the other side of the table. He and his friend had always been close, been able to communicate with just a glance. Sasuke could see that Naruto understood exactly what was going on and the importance of this job.

"But I wanted to go to the party," he pouted.

"No one is stopping you." At that, Naruto smacked the back of Sasuke's had with his palm. Sasuke nearly threw the closest thing to him at Naruto's face. "What was that for?!"

"For saying stupid things. Now what needs to get done?"


	4. Chapter Three

**_Larkspur: Chapter Three_ **

"You're sighing again," Hanabi sing songed from across the room where she was getting her hair curled.

Hinata stood straight from the window she had been peering out of. Her assistant chiming into the Bluetooth device on her right ear to give a quick status update on the arrival of tables and chairs. She checked off another item from her list and took a chance at looking at the delicate looking watch on her wrist taking note of the time.

She walked over to her sister's side, taking a seat on an ottoman to Hanabi's left, making sure to turn down her headset. She felt her lips turn down.

"I wasn't sighing." Hanabi watched her sister out of the corner of her eye, a manicurist to her right working on her hand.

"Yes you were. You were looking for him weren't you?" Hanabi's grin widened when Hinata noticeably blushed.

"I'm the wedding planner Hanabi, y-you'll have to be more specific as to who "him" is." Hanabi's snickers grew.

"Oh do I? Well he's rather tall. Quite buff for someone who works with flowers all the time. Dark hair. Smoldering eyes." She let her hair tilt back as her hair stylist continued carefully arranging curls around her pale face. "A little sharp tongued but with an eye for beauty. Mr. If-I-weren't-already-getting-married-I'd-be-all-over-that?" The stylist and manicurist working around Hanabi giggled at that and Hinata felt like she wanted to disappear.

"If you're talking about your florist, then no I wasn't looking for him. I was looking for the harp player. He's late for their rehearsal." Hinata bit a little too harshly and feeling a little too satisfied with herself and she saw the blood drain from Hanabi's face.

"What!?"

Served her right for making fun of her older sister.

Okay, two seconds of panicking was enough repentance.

She put a reassuring hand on Hanabi's shoulder and looked at her sister in the mirror she sat in front of, making sure to wait until she had caught Hanabi's eye.

"I'll take care of it… You're going to be a lovely bride." Hanabi blinked back at the tears that had suddenly threatened to spill form her eyes.

Hinata smiled in return.

Their mother had passed when they were both very young. Hinata had always felt her absence on days like these. Days where she had to step up and be that type of figure in her younger sister's life.

"Thank you, Hinata. For everything." Hinata blinked back her own tears as she squeezed Hanabi's shoulder reassuringly.

With that, Hinata had left the room, turning up the volume to her headset and murmuring orders to her crew.

The location that Hanabi had picked was one of Hinata's favorites. The landscaping on the property already littered with wild flowers of its own. She had been nervous about approaching Mikoto with such a large order of flowers and arrangements. She had never worked with her in this setting before. It was usually easier to work with bigger florists to handle large weddings like this one. She'd usually gone to Mikoto for more personal orders. Mikoto's arrangements each made with care and love. Meant for special occasions and special people.

Which had been the precise reason she had wanted Mikoto to provide the flowers to Hanabis' wedding.

She'd been surprised when she and Kiba had walked into Mikoto's shop not to see Mikoto standing at the counter, but a rather handsome young man. Though she knew she shouldn't have been far as one of her arrangements still took the center of the room. She had figured that she'd finally decided to get someone to help keep the shop for her.

She hadn't known the shop had been closed for a while until Kiba had mentioned it to that young man. And she had been truly shocked to find hat Miss Mikoto had actually passed away.

Hinata had felt foolish. She had also felt extremely selfish in that moment.

She hadn't been back to Mikoto's shop for months. She'd taken for granted their last interaction with one another. She hadn't bothered to watch the news or keep track of anyone else. She had been completely absorbed in her own life never realizing she'd never get another chance to place one of Mikoto's creations on her mother's grave again.

Which again, brought things back around to where they centered on her.

She sighed into her clip board. Tired of herself and tired of these half mourning thoughts. She spotted her assistant's blond head in the distance.

Temari was leaning precariously on one high heeled foot, looking through the flaps of the reception tent as though she were trying not to get caught. Hinata walked up behind Temari and cleared her throat. Causing the blond to stumble and trip over herself and onto the cool grass.

"Hinata! Rude!" Hinata giggled behind one of her hands.

"Me? Preposterous! Who are you spying on?" She asked as she leaned over to offer Temari a hand.

"Your handsome florist Hanabi keeps teasing you on." She sighed dreamily as she straightened her blouse and picked her discarded clip board off the ground. "He showed up an hour early to set up." She narrowed her eyes at Hinata. "You could have warned me. I would've worn my nicer skirt."

"The short one?"

"That's what I said. Trying to keep him all to yourself are we Hinata?" Hinata blushed again smacking Temari with her clipboard. "I never thought you'd be so sly!" Just then one of their crew members called Hinata into the tent over the headset for initial inspection. "Maybe sneak my name in?" Temari said hopefully with a playful wink as Hinata rolled her eyes and ducked into the tent.

Her breath caught when her eyes adjusted to the lower lighting as all the other flaps were closed to keep any wandering gusts out.

Sasuke stood behind the wedding party's table, adjusting a large arrangement that would draw the room's attention to the bride and groom before it. All over were tables filled with lovely colors. Chairs draped in soft mosses. Low candle light setting the mood of some type of wild magic at play.

She walked through the room slowly. Seeing every detail Hanabi had outlined for them laid out in front of her. Sasuke turned to her as she approached the main table. She couldn't help the tears shining in her eyes.

"She's going to love it," she breathed. Swiping at the corners of her eyes. Sasuke paused picking up some small shears he had on the table and turning it over in his hands.

"Have you seen the area where the ceremony is taking place?"

"Not yet." She said slowly still turning about and finding new details with each look.

"I can walk you over…" She nodded her acceptance and there was something graceful about his movements that she couldn't help but notice as he held open the tent flap for her. They walked in silence, the bright summer sun sliding towards the horizon as late afternoon took hold.

It was comfortable until thoughts of her initial interactions with him starting running amuck.

"Sasuke… I wanted to… apologize." She decided. Sasuke didn't stop walking, only inclining his head towards her listening, an odd expression of curiosity over taking his features. She couldn't bring herself to look at him directly and when she didn't continue he finally asked.

"Why?" She took a deep breath.

"For… When I first back to the shop." She said in an almost whisper. "I was a regular customer for a while. I never asked your mother to do events like these, though I knew she was amazing. I hadn't been back in a while and I hadn't even heard about her… passing. And I just reacted so… badly. I just… I mean I guess I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. For everything."

He had finally stopped walking. His face twisted in an odd way before finally smoothing to its usual stoic state.

"Hinata." He said after a few moments of thinking. "Whatever it is you think you need to apologize for. I'm pretty sure you don't." Then he did something she never would have imagined him doing. He smirked.

* * *

"You're smitten."

"I'm what? What're you doing here? Go home. I'm busy."

Naruto ignored Sasuke. Strolling behind the counter and pulling up the stool to watch the customers at the back of the shop. Sasuke rolled his eyes and hunched over the arrangement he was working on. Scowling at an unruly gardenia.

"You're smitten. It's when you're overwhelmed or struck. Typically with love." Naruto wiggled his eye brows at a young woman eyeing the lilacs.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

It was best to act dumb in these situations. Naruto was like fire. You gave him fuel and he'd just keep burning. On and on. Never shutting up. So annoying.

But he knew his friend was referring to one ivory skinned, soft spoken Hyuga who stopped by at least once a week with a prospective new client.

Working the younger Hyuga's wedding had worked better than he anticipated. Business was now better than ever. Itachi no longer called to give him the financial woes speech. He was walking on air.

And then he was also not.

It was nice having the work and the money. But now people kept approaching him about one of two things. Expansion. Or selling.

Selling was definitely out of the question.

Expansion seemed more a possibility. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up this one man show forever. He'd need help to keep up soon. And with help meant he'd need room. Which just wasn't an option in this small shop.

Every time Hinata walked through that door with whichever blushing bride in tow, he just didn't have the heart to turn her away.

There was just something about the she always looked at him through her hair. How her hands gestured to different arrangements in the shop and how soft he knew they were from accidentale touches when he'd handed her more brochures.

There was something about the heavy thudding his heart made against his chest whenever he spotted her entering the store. How she'd lick her lips before smiling and how she'd try to hide her blush when he'd watched her for too long.

He'd found himself entertaining the idea of what it'd be like to have her. To hold soft curves close to him. To run his fingers through her hair that shimmered like the ocean at midnight. To press desperate lips to hers and feel hot breath against the shell of his ear in a stolen moment of passion.

He entertained _a lot_ of ideas about Hinata Hyuga.

But whether or not she shared any mutual ideas he wasn't sure. It was just like how she'd said when he'd first met her.

" _I'm either all in or nothing…"_

The times they did interact were usually accompanied with a bride gushing about her dream wedding.

Hinata was ever the professional. Jotting down notes in this odd short hand she created to keep track of things. Moments shared between the two of them were few and far in between. Where she'd stutter thanks and avert her eyes. Often pulling at a section of her hair to braid and re-braid nervously.

In fact, he was almost certain that she did not like him in that way at all.

Which was disheartening.

He wasn't the type to like anyone. It was a true rare occasion if he ever found anyone he could be remotely attracted to. Much less actually like as a person as well.

He wondered what his mother would say if she could see him now.

Sasuke focused on the half finished product before him. He knew Naruto could hold his own at the counter.

"Ah! The lovely Hinata, gracing us with her presence once again!" Naruto proclaimed loudly after some time. Sasuke turned sharply in Naruto's direction to catch his friend grinning at him for his reaction and could feel the scowl overcome his features.

"Good afternoon, Naruto." Hinata shifted on her feet, holding her left arm closer to her body with her right and looking up at the blond through her hair. Sasuke could feel the jealousy bubbling at the pit of his gut at her response to his friend. He had to remind himself that she's typically shy around most anyone and this was _not_ special behavior she was offering Naruto.

Sasuke forced himself to pay attention to what was in front of him.

How Hinata treated Naruto compared to everyone else was not his business.

He really needed a vacation. Or a drink. Whichever he happened upon first.

He sensed Hinata's approach but didn't allow himself to stop working. She didn't seem to mind though. Her pale gaze following his hands as they moved stems into place in green foam.

"I'm glad that your mother's shop seems to be thriving." She said softly, eyes never leaving his hands, her soft tone sending involuntary chills down his spine. He hummed but didn't offer anything else as his mind immediately jumped back to his problems with expanding.

He felt when she finally moved to look at him. He sighed and stopped his work to pay attention to her. She was watching him closely and he felt incredibly awkward in his own skin suddenly. "You look tired." She said, leaning a little away from him and an almost satisfied look coming over her features as though she'd found the right answer to a question no one had asked.

"I wouldn't doubt that. I've been working almost non stop since…" Her brows shifted upwards.

"Since Hanabi's wedding." Hinata looked over her shoulder, back out to the main area of the shop where people were still browsing and Naruto was finishing a sale. "Ah, it's so crowded…" She sounded almost regretful. Sasuke found himself shrugging. Again, unable to bring himself to tell Hinata his current dilemma.

"Keeps the doors open." She bit her lip and continued to watch him.

"Are you still c-closing on Sundays?" It was almost abrupt. And he was almost positive he had imagined her question until he noticed that adorable blush creeping back up the back of her neck and steadily making its way up across her face.

"I have been. Yes." He heard himself say. Though he wasn't too sure as he'd lost the feeling of his face and felt as though the blood rushing through his veins was drowning most sounds out. She bobbed her head again, that same way she had before retreating on that first day. Except now she wasn't moving to leave. There was something resolute in the way she stood her ground and faced him.

"Good. You should… rest when you can. Everyone needs balance…" He ran a hand through his hair as Hinata seemed to struggle with what she wanted to say. "Ah, do you have… Any… Plans? For S-Sunday, I mean…"

Now he was sure he was dreaming.

He must have passed out. He knew he should've gone home.

Sasuke couldn't help openly gaping at the woman before him. Her face fell and she turned away sharply. "I mean," she said through a rushed breath. "What I mean is I-I… Okay. Wait. Let me…" Sasuke watched, fascinated as Hinata seemed to slowly shrink into herself, and realizing almost too late that no. He wasn't dreaming. This conversation was happening. And Hinata had initiated it. "If you're busy-"

"No." She jumped a little, startled by his abrupt response. She looked up at him, a slight frown playing at her lips. "I'm not busy on Sunday. Would you like to hang out?"


	5. Chapter Four

_**Larkspur: Chapter 4** _

That was all the invitation Sasuke had really needed.

Watching her struggle to get out this invitation had pleased Sasuke more than he was going to readily admit to anyone.

So it was agreed that she would stop by his place for dinner on Sunday. Her blush persisting as she updated his contact information on her phone with his address.

He wondered briefly if it was too intimate a move to ask her over to his place. It's not like this was a date or anything… right?

"I've never seen you so worked up about something as simple as what'll essentially be Netflix and chilling with a pretty girl." Naruto snickered as he popped a grape into his mouth.

Naruto was making it a habit of haunting Sasuke's apartment when he was tired of studying. Sasuke had been having trouble sleeping for weeks now so the late night visits weren't too much of a burden. And honestly he was only pretending to be as annoyed as he was whenever his friend showed up at his door.

Sasuke blamed his insomnia on the stresses of being a small business owner.

Naruto blamed grief.

"I'm not worked up I'm just hoping I haven't… committed some faux pa by inviting her to my apartment is all. Really just thinking out loud so if you're going to be like that I'll stop." Sasuke said gruffly as he worked on a spreadsheet on his computer. "It's not even like that," he muttered under his breath as Naruto continued his snickering.

"Well if it wasn't like _that_ then I don't think you'd have to worry about any faux pa's or whatever." Naruto popped another grape into his mouth as he smirked at Sasuke's hunched figure. "'Cause then it's like… a moot point right? Since it's not like _that_ …"

Sasuke closed his laptop with a little more force than necessary before turning a glare in Naruto's direction. Said friend seemed unperturbed by his glare, chewing his grapes around his smile.

"Don't you have anywhere better to be at," he paused to look at the time on his phone, "two in the morning. Shit I need to go to sleep." Sasuke pushed his phone into his pocket before leaning his elbows on his knees and cradling his head in his hands.

"Have you thought about maybe seeing someone about this…?" Naruto's tone was careful. All playfulness from before seeping away to hesitant concern.

"Go home Naruto."

* * *

He really did need a break. From people. From flowers. From mourning.

Though the latter would be harder still even in his own space. Touches of his mother had always been a constant in his life. When he'd first moved into this apartment he remembered her sweeping through the place.

" _I understand a bachelor pad is a bachelor pad but you need at least_ some _of these things Sasuke!"_

He remember her standing back as he and his brother put up the curtains she had picked out. He remembered her laugh when his father couldn't for the life of him figure out how to properly hang any of the art work she had picked out. He remembered grudgingly telling her that she was right. These small touches did help the place feel less empty. More homey.

A gentle wrap at the door signaled Hinata's arrival, drawing Sasuke's mind back to the present.

He opened the door and no one would ever get him to admit that he almost swooned.

There was Hinata, straight hair falling across her shoulders. Her bangs looking wind swept and she looked out of breath, the redness to her cheeks from exertion as opposed to embarrassment. Her clothes completely different than what he typically saw her in.

For work, on the day to day, he saw her in smart skirts and sharp blouses. Complimenting her figure and contributing to her air of professionalism he'd admired. Especially since he himself always had a hard time pretending to be civil to their clients.

But today…

Today Hinata had opted for casual.

Which made sense. It _was_ the weekend and he should _not_ be this taken aback.

It was just a little jarring seeing her in a form fitted black tank top that hugged her curves just so. To see her in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that didn't leave much to the imagination in regards to her silhouette.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I s-should've called." She breathed, pushing her hair away from her face. He quirked an eyebrow at her before looking at his phone and checking the time.

"You're five minutes late for an informal meeting at a friend's apartment?" He deadpanned, he cringed as irritation leaked into his tone. Then bit his tongue because he was an idiot and someone should really punch him one of these days.

' _Easy… Sasuke. Easy. It's just Hinata.'_

Hinata's shoulders drooped. "You're right. Sorry for apologizing. I suppose it's a habit because of work." She shook her head before looking up at him and offering the most dazzling smile he'd seen on her yet.

"Right," remembering just how many of Hinata's brides seemed to be on the high maintenance side. He moved aside to allow her in. "I suppose you find yourself apologizing for nothing quite often."

Hinata hummed moving passed him and taking in his apartment as she went. She placed her bag on one of the bar stools by his kitchen counter.

"This is nice." She said finally, he supposed she decided not to comment. She smiled at the small vase on the counter that was void of flowers. Sasuke scowled.

"It's my day off." He said simply and she averted her eyes from the vase as thought caught snooping where she shouldn't be.

They had spent most of the week discussing their Sunday plans between meetings with clients. His planner finally packed to the brim and each hour of each day completely filled with meetings and arranging and… work. On Friday, when Hinata had called asking about setting up an appointment for another one of her weddings he had to stop himself from the growl that tickled the back of his throught. He must have taken a louder breath than he had thought.

" _What's wrong?"_

" _I can't take them. I'm booked up for the next two months." He heard himself say. He felt like he was waiting for the world to drop. He was ready for her disappointment. To go ahead and call off their odd date and weird friendship/partnership. Wedding planner Hinata, however, didn't miss a beat._

" _Oh! That's a shame, hold on." He heard her exchange a few muffled words with her client. "Are you sure? Ah, Sasuke. They want to know when you're next available opening on a Saturday is." His heart almost stopped._

" _What?" He could hear Hinata's smile through the phone._

" _Venue hasn't been booked yet. So they're willing to look at different dates to work with you."_

_Of all the things he had been expecting in response to his being completely booked for two months straight that was not one of them. He swallowed hard as he flipped through the pages of his planner. Then he took a moment to count to ten before responding. "September 14_ _th_ _"_

" _Okay, I'll make sure to write that in to give anyone who asks the right expectations. Please block off September 14_ _th_ _for us."_

"I know… Otherwise I wouldn't be here." She smiled at him. "It all seems so exhausting… this side of the wedding business. I can understand why your mother never really tried to get into it."

"Yes. She… She wasn't one for fan fair. How did you know she wasn't one for large events?"Hinata shrugged, leaning slightly on the stool as she thought how to answer.

"It's just… The way she carried herself. I suppose. Her arrangements were lovely and… She knew who I was. In fact, she's… the one who inspired my career choice. She complimented me once on an article a bridal magazine had published about my team and I. Miss Mikoto never asked me to offer her brochures or offer herself for these events. She seemed happy with what business I did offer on my own…" She shrugged. An elegant lift of her shoulders.

"Why did you come back to ask about your sister's wedding?" He knew he should offer her a seat. Should probably start going through the vast selection on Netflix and figure out what they wanted to order for dinner. But this was something he had wondered for a while and he'd let his curiosity get the best of him.

Hinata studied the granite of the counter, taking her time in choosing her words and tracing a finger along the pattern in the stone. "My sister is a very important person to me. My own mother passed away shortly after Hanabi was born… I had started coming into your mother's shop my junior year at University. It was a… difficult time in my life, that time I spent at school. Your mother offered some kind words and advice. She sent me home with a lovely little arrangement for my mother's grave and I've been a customer ever since." She turned to look at him. "I came into the shop that day because I felt that your mother would understand the importance of Hanabi's day to me. I wanted her to help me create the perfect wedding for my sister…"

Sasuke regarded her, holding her pale gaze for a moment before moving towards the television.

"Let's go pick a movie."

Her answer hadn't been quite what he was expecting.

He had toyed with the idea of everyone else being booked up for Hanabi's monster wedding. He had wondered if his mother had been Hinata's last resort… But that didn't really make sense. Hinata had a lot of connections and contacts. It wouldn't have been hard for her or her sister, as a matter of fact, to have called in a favor if that had been the case.

He hadn't expected for Hinata to make it seem like his mother was someone she respected. Not someone that Hinata felt would be the only one fit to create her sister's dream wedding.

Half way through the nature documentary they had chosen he couldn't help himself. He turned to her just as they had started to interview someone on screen.

"Why did you come back?" Hinata stopped, water bottle half way to her lips.

"What do you mean?" He swallowed.

"Why did you come back after you found out my mother died?" He sounded almost accusing and there was a side of him that was reeling at how this was playing out. He should back down. Calm down. But he wanted to know. He needed to understand.

She took a sip of her water, throat bobbing in motion of her swallowing. She shifted in her seat, pulling her foot up onto the couch and leaning on her knee, pulling her other leg around her ankle. She leaned on her drawn up knee as she drank.

Hinata took her time capping her water before turning slightly to answer him. He supposed she didn't quite catch the tone of his voice as she seemed genuinely engrossed in the documentary.

"I came back because I couldn't tell the differences between your mother's arrangements and yours." She scrunched her nose at the screen, not satisfied with that answer. She smiled as she spoke next. "I suppose it also had to do with the fact that you decided to pick up your mother's business where she'd left it… As opposed to closing and selling it. I was happy that you seemed to appreciate what your mother had worked on and..." Her ever constant blush started working its way up the back of her neck again. "I'd like to think… She'd have been pleased. With me asking you… that is. To do the work in her stead."

He thought back to the harsh words exchanged with his brother about keeping a failing business. About how his father had almost went ahead and sold the business without as much as a second thought. Of how he'd depleted his own savings account to buy his own mother's business, her pride and joy, from his father. A man he thought he knew. A man he thought had loved his mother. A man that was ultimately responsible for her demise.

Sasuke sank back into the couch cushions. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes. "Why haven't you asked me how she passed?"

Now this caught Hinata's attention. He heard where she grabbed the remote from between them and paused the documentary. He felt when she shifted her body on the couch so that she could face him. He didn't open his eyes.

"I… I didn't think it was… Appropriate." He heard her sigh. "I felt so guilty… about not even realizing she had gone. I had thought we had grown close and… I didn't even care enough to… To stop in and check in. Say hello." Hinata chuckled. "But that guilt is selfish too because I think… In the long run… Miss Mikoto wouldn't have really cared."

Sasuke could feel his throat slowly closing. His mouth felt dry. All the grief he had kept at bay by throwing himself into his mother's shop came flooding back and he felt like he was right back at that day. Answering a frantic phone call from Itachi.

"It was a car accident." He said slowly.

She didn't press. He knew she wouldn't. It was that same patience she used when entertaining her customers. The patience she used to stop herself from asking any questions about his mother. "My father had surprised her with a weekend at the coast. The shop… The shop hadn't been doing well and my mother had been stressing about it so he thought that getting away for a while would be a good idea." He took a deep, shuddering, breath.

"Sasuke you don't have to-"

"No. I want to. I want to talk about it." He opened his eyes and found she had shifted closer to him still. Her thigh right up against his own. She looked worried. He must look as though he were about to pass out.

Which wasn't far from the truth. He felt sick to his stomach and light headed.

"You never think much of it. Saying good bye to someone. I hadn't seen them in a while. I'd been focusing on studying. I was going to take that Bar at the end of this summer. She called and told me they were on their way and that was the last I'd heard from her. Next thing I knew my brother was calling and we each held on to one of her hands as she slipped away. My father wasn't even awake. Fighting his own battle."

"Your father did… is he…?"

"He's fine now." Sasuke brought a hand up to cover his face as he allowed a humorless laugh to leave him. "Or I guess he is. I haven't spoken to him in month. He wanted to sell it. Her shop. They were in dept. I'm not really sure if the life insurance they had on her was going to cover everything. But even then, I hated him. Or actually I still hate him. I had to buy the shop from him. It was the only way I could keep it."

He sat up then. Letting bitter feelings run through his veins and ice his heart.

"I'm sorry." He finally muttered, running a hand through his hair causing the unruly strands into further disarray. "This probably isn't what you were expecting." She shook her head slowly putting a hand on his knee as she watched him.

"Don't worry about it."

She left it at that. The longer she let him stay silent on the matter the more he appreciate her calming presence.

They finished the documentary in silence.

When it was over he walked her out to her car. She toyed with the keys for a moment before looking up at him shyly through her bangs. He held back his own smile.

"We should do this again sometime."


	6. Chapter Five

**Larkspur: Chapter Five**

Naruto had been right.

He was smitten.

Not that he was really disputing this before.

He had resigned himself to his attraction to Hinata after he'd opened the door for her on their first Sunday together.

Since then he could feel every passing interaction with her was leading up to something. A delicious something that he could almost taste whenever she would look up at him shyly, bottom lip slightly swollen from where she'd been nibbling on it just moments before offering him a smile that felt like sunlight.

Sasuke couldn't help watching her. Trying to discern her every move and read between whatever it was she was telling him.

He wanted to know what she meant when he caught her watching him as well. Did she mean the same as he did? Did she find him attractive? What were those looks? What did she mean whenever she shifted closer to him? When she ran her fingers through a section of her hair as she fidgeted under his gaze.

He wanted to know. It was torture watching her. He was constantly aware of where she was in a room. He was anticipating her calls and text messages. His fingers yearned to reach out and just _touch_ her.

It was the sweetest torture he'd ever experienced.

But even then it was just that. Torture.

Torture because though he knew exactly what he wanted to do, there was always that sliver of doubt that held him back. How, every now and again, she would pull away from him. How she avoided his gaze instead of holding it. How she would excuse herself if his touch ever lingered.

He wondered in passing if he was perhaps reading her body language incorrectly.

Sundays had become their days. She didn't seem to mind that he didn't want to go out much. She seemed perfectly content to wear those jeans, a simple cotton t-shirt, and sneakers that would never stay on her feet long, curled on the couch and watching whatever it was they had agreed on.

There was a certain grace to her. He found himself awed by even the simplest of her movements. He felt like she was poetry in motion even as she brought a fork full of noodles to her mouth. He had to shift in his seat as she hummed her appreciation of the food. How did she make eating noodles look borderline sinful?

"I'm glad." She said through her mouthful of noodles. He hummed his questioning response. Focusing on the food before him and trying to play it cool.

"For?" He said after she hadn't said anything. She breathed a laugh.

"I'm glad you like staying in. I'm not much for going out… I feel like I do enough of that with my clients." He shrugged, putting his plate on the coffee table before him and stretching his legs out. He caught her eyes flick to the bottom of his shirt as it rode up in his stretch. She chewed more slowly as she pointedly averted her eyes. He smirked.

"I feel like I get enough of people in general at the shop." She stopped and looked at him sharply.

"I'm not encroaching on your alone time am I?" She breathed softly. Putting her plate down as well and looking as though she was about to jump up and leave.

' _So jumpy…'_ He chuckled at her response and she sagged back into the couch though she still watched him anxiously.

"No. Your company, unlike most others, is welcome." Her face relaxed and he noted the slight quirk of her lips as she got that teasing expression she got when she felt she was going to say something clever or flirty.

"So… Is that your round about way of telling me you like spending time with me?" She fluttered her eye lashes at him and then snickered behind her hand.

She'd taken to doing that a lot lately. Say something flirty,, and on the rare occasion even suggestive, and hide it behind a joke. He usually hesitated in continuing with any flirting. He'd usually brush it off and laugh along with whatever it was she had said. She seemed more comfortable that way.

"Yes." He said evenly. Sitting up and placing his hands on his thighs. The movie they had been watching had started rolling the end credits. She cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to build on her joke. "I'm being serious. I do like spending time with you."

He watched the smile slowly melt off her face and she picked her food back up off the coffee table.

"What did you do… Before you took over your mom's shop?" This was not the reaction he had been imagined. He sighed grabbing the remote from his side and turning back to the television.

"I was in law school." He said a little too shortly. Pressing the left arrow button to try and find a television series he had been hoping to start. He thought better of leaving it at that. "Or I had just finished law school is what I should actually say. I was preparing for the Bar when… Well yeah." She leaned back onto the cushions and pulled her knees up to her body, hugging legs close to her and resting her chin on top of her knees.

"Wow, that's impressive. Did you ever help your mom at the shop? I don't think I had… ever seen you there when I would stop by."

"I used to when I was in high school. I didn't have much time when I was in university." She bit her lip and bobbed her head. "What about you?"

"Hm? What about me?"

"How did you end up doing… What you're doing? Wedding planning I guess." Hinata snorted.

"It was actually an accident." She pulled a section of her hair into her hands and ran her fingers through them as she spoke. "My cousin was getting married. Their wedding planner canceled last minute due to illness and he hadn't really done a good job of keeping everything together… It was sort of a shot gun wedding situation." Her breathy chuckle made his stomach flip. "Poor Ten Ten was frantic. And my cousin is an important figure to my father's company so he was worried about how this would affect his image. I stepped in and offered to help. I think I had about two and a half weeks to figure everything out. The end result was phenomenal. Even I felt as though I had out done myself. Word got out and one thing lead to another and…" She shrugged. The theme of the night as it would seem.

"So this was an accident then?" She smiled around her bottom lip, stilled pulled between her teeth. "What would you have been doing if this accident hadn't happened?" Her smile fell.

"I… I'm not sure actually. I changed majors in the middle of my third year in college. Someone had given me some good advice and I decided to take it. So I switched from Computer Science to Business." A loose thread at the left leg of her jean suddenly became very interesting. She toyed with it, her toes curling closer to her as though she were trying to become as small as possible. "My father was… upset. We weren't really speaking at that time. He was… positive I was wasting my potential. I didn't really have much of a plan at that time. I just knew I didn't want to do what I was preparing to do and… That's it. I guess." She ducked her chin and leaned her forehead into her knees, effectively hiding her face as she spoke next. "I.. Uh… Like spending time with you too. By the way."

* * *

"So…"

"So?"

"So… It's been a few weeks."

"Astute observation. Time has, indeed, passed." Naruto huffed and started man handling the carnations Sasuke had asked him to put up. "Stop that!" He seethed slapping at Naruto's hands. "What did you want me to say? If you're going to bring something up just spit it out."

"Well it's been a few weeks. Have you taken Hinata out on a real date yet?"

"What?" He gaped at Naruto. He wasn't sure the blond had been paying attention when he'd mentioned that he and Hinata had started hanging out with one another.

"You told me to spit it out! I'm just wondering how that's been going." Naruto grinned. "You've been less crabby I think. So I want to assume it's been going well but I was hoping you'd be willing to share _how_ well." Naruto wiggled his eye brows suggestively. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"When have I ever kissed anyone and told _you_ about it?"

"So there has been kissing involved? Interesting, interesting."

"Can we get back to work please?"

"That's not a no," Naruto grumbled but continued with what was in front of him.

Again, Naruto hadn't been wrong. But they really did have a lot to do today. It was the last week of July. They still had August to deal with and then there were the continued scheduling throughout September and into October and-

' _Oh fuck… I don't think I can keep doing this alone.'_

He stiffened and Naruto frowned.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Dude…" Naruto's frowned deepened as he took a better look at his friend. Sasuke bit back a yawn rubbing futilely at an eye as he worked on an arrangement with his free hand. "I think you need to hire some people to help you out."

"It's fine." He spit even though he was just saying it to do the opposite of what Naruto was suggesting.

They had been like that since they had first met in grade school. Sasuke had always been at the top of his their class. Naruto always struggled to keep up. He had always admired Naruto's determination and respected that he fought for his good grades. Even with that respect though, Sasuke just liked to spite Naruto and vice versa. It was just how their friend ship worked.

"It's obviously not. You look like death every time I come in here and I won't have a lot of time soon. My final exams are coming up and then I'll have to focus on preparing for the Bar…"

Sasuke knew he couldn't put this off any longer. The more his appointment book filled up the less time he had for even taking care of his most basic needs.

He can't remember the last time he had a home cooked meal or actually slept in his own bed. Most nights typically spent at the shop either working on arrangements or bills in general. At this point he felt as though he may as well give up his apartment and live here like Naruto suspected him of doing.

His mother's business had exploded suddenly after the publicity of Hanabi's wedding had come through. Hinata's clients had specifically started to ask for his shop to provide the flowers for their weddings. He'd had other planners approach him for their own clients. He had people coming in asking for arrangements for baby showers and proposals. He was up to his ears in orders and was spending very waking moment putting things together and delivering and tending his shop.

Naruto was his best friend. He'd stepped up when he saw Sasuke struggling without Sasuke having to ask him. He hated to admit it but he knew he would've crashed and burned a few weeks ago if it weren't for his dope of a friend.

He knew he needed more help. He needed someone on payroll. He couldn't just keep relying on Naruto. But he couldn't bring himself to actually post the ad.

"Why?" Hinata asked, elbow deep in soap suds as she washed dishes in his kitchen. His heart thudded against his sternum at the sight of her in his kitchen like this. Like she's always been there. Like she belonged. He cleared his throat.

"I just… I never expected my mother's business to flourish when I took over it. She never had to hire anyone to help her and I… I feel like I'm drowning." Hinata stayed silent as she pulled a plate out of the sink to put under the running water for a continued. "Not that it's a bad thing I'm just… I just really wanted to keep as many things the same as possible." He heaved a sigh.

"Are you… upset? That things are turning out this way? That you… agreed to do my sister's wedding?" She asked quietly. Sasuke shook his head hastening to answer her. To reassure her.

"No. I mean, I don't know…" He ran a hand through his hair. "No. I don't. My mother's business… That shop. It was tanking. Had been tanking." He admitted. Hinata paused in her ministrations and looked up at him. He could see the shock on her face. He laughed, a bitter sound to his own ears. "I'm positive she'd be ecstatic… If she were still here. I should be over the moon but… This is her spot. This is her space. It just feels weird bringing in more people."

Hinata finished rinsing off the sink. She was wearing yoga pants. Bless whoever invented yoga pants. He way they shaped to her legs was almost as heart stopping as the jeans she sometimes wore on their Sunday hang outs.

"I'm sorry." She finally offered. Wringing her still wet hands together as she stood before him. "I shouldn't have come to you… for Hanabi's wedding." Sasuke scoffed.

"No. Really. You have no idea how much that has actually helped. If not I was sure I'd be broke by now and… You keep throwing business my way. I really should be thanking you." He could see how his words affected her. That damned blush of hers was steadily takings its usual place across her cheeks. He ran his hand over his face trying to focus. "I'm just still trying to grasp at whatever I can preserve that's hers."

She continued wringing her hands. He had a hard time reading the various emotions that crossed her face before she settled on something sad. When she spoke next it was a soft murmur. Comforting in tone and slowly setting his body on fire with each word. "Your mother told me something once. She told me that… There was something poetic about giving someone flowers. That you were giving them a moment of beauty. A moment in time… Sasuke. Your mom gave me some… wonderful advice the first time I'd met her." She chuckled to herself. "She forced me to take… A hard look at what my life was becoming and made me realize that… I wasn't happy where things were going." Her gaze was steady on his. "I think that… Your mother's memory will always be preserved… In the momentary gifts that she gave to people like me. I'm glad I walked into her shop that day. And I'm glad I asked you to do my sister's flower. You're a better florist than you give yourself credit for."

* * *

"So… Why do you want to work here?"

This was the seventh person he'd interviewed. Most of the kids who had answered his ad were too young, he felt, to be trusted with the shop on their own and he needed someone dependable to tend the shop and the flowers while he was busy.

The red headed girl before him adjusted the glasses on her nose. Blinking at him and twisting her face in an odd expression. She had, at least, dressed as though she were taking this interview seriously, in freshly pressed slacks and a navy blue button down shirt that, though fit her a little loosely did the job of making her look clean cut.

"Honestly? I need the money. I'm a student. Just trying to put myself through school. But I'm very reliable. I included a copy of my transcript in my resume." He nodded, shuffling through the papers he'd printed out with her emailed answer to his ad. She was the best he'd had.

"Well… Karin was it? When can you start?" She perked up at this.

"Immediately."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posts are sporadic. I've written ahead a bit but I hardly ever have the time to section out and edit. I'll be around.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me. Cross posting at the same time? Blasphemy.

**Larkspur: Chapter Six**

"She seems… nice." Hinata said carefully around a cup of coffee.

She couldn't keep herself from eyeing the back of the young girl's head as she stood at the counter and tended to a customer. Sasuke hummed in response, pencil moving swiftly over a ledger of what she believed to be inventory.

"She's helpful, if nothing else, at keeping the counter. Not one for flowers at this point in time." He murmured as he continued on to his work. Hinata leaned back in her seat setting her cup down a little more forcefully than she had intended. She felt the heat begin to rise up the back of her neck.

She had been surprised when she had walked into the shop and greeted by Sasuke's new employee. She noted her delicate features and how her glasses sat at just the right place on her nose to make her look almost like a librarian. Geek chic her sister would've probably described it. She had offered Hinata a brilliant smile and she was either heavy handed with her rogue or she was blushing up a storm as she greeted the woman.

" _Welcome, how can I help you?"_

Hinata had also surprised herself with the sudden wave of annoyance the gripped at her gut. Sasuke knew she was stopping by. They had discussed it at length the night before of how they would meet for lunch. Hasn't he told his… new employee that she would be stopping by?

Then she had to remind herself that her face wasn't well known and even if Sasuke had mentioned her stopping by there'd be no way for this young lady to know it was her. She had bite her lip and felt another wave of annoyance strike after she had asked after Sasuke and this girl had the audacity to narrow her eyes at her.

' _Calm, Hinata. Be calm. You are reacting for no good reason what so ever…'_

"She's very pretty," she tested watching Sasuke's features for any trace of reaction. When he didn't stop his writing she continued. "She'll probably attract quite a few of the college boys. They'll start hanging around." At that he paused and looked up at her, studying her carefully before he spoke.

"I suppose. Though I don't see it as a problem unless they disrupt business." She felt her body relax at that. He narrowed his eyes at her, more than likely noticing the shift in how she held herself. He watched her for a few moments before smirking and she knew at this point she was probably blushing just as hard as the girl standing in the other room was. "Are you… jealous?"

There was a hint of laughter in his voice and she felt like she was going to die. "No!" She said a little too quickly bringing her cup back to her lips. Okay. Maybe she was a little jealous at the prospect of someone else getting to hang around Sasuke all day and watch him take care of flowers. "W-why would I be?"

His smirk grew into a grin. Rare to see on his face and she had a fleeting thought of grabbing her phone and taking a picture. "I don't know. She'll be around quite a bit now. What reasons are there for someone be jealous?" He leaned on the table, shifting his body so that he was a little closer to her. She felt her heart begin a rapid beat against her sternum. "It couldn't be because you have a crush on me?" His voice had gone low, his dark eyes glinting in mischief.

Hinata gaped.

She couldn't handle it. At this point she knew she looked about close to fainting. She cleared her throat and channeled her sister, shifting slightly away and turning her head up as she huffed. "T-that's ridiculous. We're just friends."

She watched out of the corner of her eye as his body stiffened. The smirk wiped completely from his face. He leaned back over his work and started writing again. "You're right. We are." He muttered.

She blinked a few times before shifting back to her original position in her seat. "We should… Go. I have a meeting with a client at two."

* * *

Sasuke wondered if he'd read her wrong.

He had thought that he and Hinata had been engaged in some type of… dance for that past few weeks now. Like they were both at tip toeing around a topic that he had a strong feeling he knew about but there was always something just holding him back from bring it up to the forefront of their conversations. He thought that she was feeling the same way he had. He was almost positive she was exhibiting the behaviors of someone reciprocating his feelings but…

Her just friends comment had utterly thrown him off.

He couldn't help watching her as she continued to avoid his gaze as she nibbled daintily at her salad. Hinata had captured more of his interest than he'd readily admit but when she'd said… what she'd said, he found that heavy stone that formed at his gut troublesome.

Never had being brushed off by the opposite sex before affected him so much.

He kept telling himself he was just surprised at how wrong he had been at reading her. Though a small part of himself kept snickering at him saying he was kidding himself and that was most definitely _not_ the case.

Sasuke blinked a few times at her when he realized she had just asked him something directly. He huffed at his own inability to concentrate at the situation at hand.

"I'm sorry… What was that?" Hinata quirked an eyebrow at him though her expression never changed from her careful mask of kind indifference he often saw her wear around clients. She didn't comment on his distraction.

"I was just asking how work has been going…"

"Ah. I guess it's been fine. We'll still be busy for a while so there's that to deal with along with training Karin. I've also got to start looking for another employee… Someone to help keep the arrangements up at least. Like I said before, Karin doesn't have a natural knack for it as it would seem." The girl's name triggered something in Hinata that he couldn't quite place. She nibbled on her bottom lip delicately. His brow furrowing at her reaction but neither commented on the terse silence that came over them.

After a few awkward moments Hinata finally spoke. "Well, I'm sure you'll find someone to help with the flowers as well."

Sasuke hummed in response, pushing the pasta on his plate idly. The silence settled over them again and he couldn't help but feel like now something different was going on between them.

Something strange and unsaid that he didn't like.

He had never been one to socialize much. Preferring to keep his social circles as small as possible. He'd never even really dated anyone seriously. Usually he was busy with his studies and he kept most distraction to a minimum.

That being said. He'd always fancied himself able to understand people and their intentions in general.

It was _how_ he kept his distractions to a minimum. He had to admit interacting with Hinata these past few weeks and her recent comments were throwing him for a loop.

' _Had I just been completely wrong?'_

* * *

Naruto narrowed his eyes down at his friend.

When his phone had chimed with a text message he had, at first, assumed it must have been Ino and whatever meme she thought he'd find funny so he was surprised to find, instead of a quick giggle, a message from Sasuke.

Asking if he could come over.

At two o'clock in the morning.

He was convinced he was on his way to talk his friend off the ledge. So he was surprised to find a rather composed Sasuke frowning at him from his couch when Naruto had let himself in to the apartment.

"I'm confused." Sasuke said after a beat.

Naruto closed the door behind him, throwing his keys on to the kitchen counter and helped himself to a bottle of water from Sasuke's refrigerator. He could feel his friend's dark gaze following him move through his apartment as though it were his own. Naruto took a moment to take a long pull from the bottle before sizing up Sasuke's appearance.

' _Well he doesn't look like he's on the edge… but looks can be deceiving.'_

"What about?" He finally found himself asking when Sasuke didn't add to his prior statement. Sasuke sighed and shifted his focus to his loosely clasped hands hanging between his parted knees.

"Hinata." He said simply.

Naruto felt his mental breaks screech to a halt.

"What?" Sasuke shrugged but didn't turn back around. "I'm sorry Sasuke. We haven't talked in a while so I'm going to need some… details? Context to the confusion would be nice if you were asking for help man…"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, still studying his hands intently. Naruto said nothing. He knew when his friend was thinking. Whatever this was Sasuke was contemplating how he wanted to phrase it.

"I thought she… liked me." He finally decided. Which was not at all the response Naruto thought he would get.

"She doesn't? You told her you like her? Like, Like her like her?" Sasuke slumped into the couch shaking his head.

"No." His response was soft. "I didn't say anything she just… made a comment. About her having a crush on me was… ridiculous. As we are just… friends." Naruto's frowned as Sasuke chuckled. "This is stupid…"

"I don't think so…" Sasuke looked up at Naruto then but Naruto only shrugged. "I mean if a passing comment has got you this fucked up it's obviously not stupid." He came around the kitchen island to lean against the counter, closer to Sasuke. "You haven't denied liking her so I take it you've realized your feelings for her?" Sasuke only offered a noncommittal grunt. "What happened exactly?"

So Sasuke reenacted his and Hinata's interaction from earlier that day as best as he could. Naruto sipping on his bottle of water and humming every now and again to show he was listening. When he'd finished describing their awkward parting after their lunch, Naruto took a moment before he said anything.

"So this all came about after she'd interacted with that girl you hired?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto hummed again.

"You're not usually so thoughtful. Where's your heartfelt speech about going after what I want?" Sasuke said after another moment of silence passed between them. He had meant it to come off light hearted but couldn't help the slight edginess to his tone. Naruto sighed.

"Well… to be honest. I'm just as confused as you are." Sasuke snorted and let his head fall back on to the couch with a rather loud thump. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry I'm not much help. But I was under the impression that the both of you were crushing on each other _hard_. So if she's denying it…"

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or how confused he was after this afternoon's interaction but he started to laugh. A full bodied laugh that took Naruto completely by surprise. Maybe the stress was finally getting to him.

"She really does have me all fucked up…" He said once he was able to settle himself a bit more, still chuckling as he sunk further into the couch. He wondered when this had become his life. Calling his best friend over in the middle of the night because he was confused about a _girl_.

Woman.

Young lady?

"You should probably get some sleep man."

* * *

The topic had been broached carefully by Naruto as Sasuke had chucked yet another resume in the garbage. Two days of interviews had had Sasuke at his wits end. He felt as though his search for a competent assistant manager was futile.

It's not that there weren't any qualified applicants per say… it was just that he had a hard time truly feeling like he could trust any of these people who were hoping to come into his mother's business as an employee.

Karin was fine because she was essentially just a kid and didn't handle any of the more important responsibilities of running this business.

But this… This was different. He was looking for someone who would be able to pick up wherever he left off. Be that with business paperwork or an arrangement he had to leave to do something else. This was also his livelihood he would be trusting someone else with.

'Maybe this is a mistake'

"You know Ino has been asking about you?" Naruto said from his place at the back table, clicking away at his laptop. He had been diligently typing up applications looking for new jobs as an attorney fresh out of law school. Naruto had made it a point to stop by and work from the back of the shop to see if he can catch Hinata. He rationalized it by saying he'd like to observe said female and see if he could help Sasuke figure out their stiff interactions since The Lunch™.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think her folks had mentioned how you still haven't found an assistant manager or something."

"Or something," Sasuke had muttered.

Karin breezed through the back door. Her smile bright as she greeted Sasuke with a blush and Naruto with a flick of her fingers as though an afterthought before grabbing her apron and walking to the front of the store. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her back as she crossed the threshold.

"Don't." Sasuke said as he put his clippers down and brought his hands up to his temples. Naruto pursed his lips and blinked a few times but resumed his typing before moving on with what he'd previously started.

"Anyway, she said she'd be more than willing to help out. She does have a shit ton of experience of at least taking care of flowers."

"What a glowing recommendation," Sasuke grumped as Naruto snorted.

He hadn't seen much of Ino since they had graduated high school. He knows through Naruto that she'd gotten a degree in business and was helping her parents out with their nursery. He had, admittedly, not given her much thought though he knew she and Naruto had been dating each other since they had graduated high school.

From what he could remember about the other rambunctious blond wasn't bad. She was enthusiastic. Usually at the hip of their other class mate who shall not currently be named. He recalled sharp blue eyes that always regarded him coolly whenever they interacted.

He supposed it would hurt to see what she was about now.

Which lead to him asking Naruto for Ino's number.

Which then lead to him asking for her to email him her resume.

When _then_ lead to him asking her to stop by and have the longest conversation he'd ever had with her. He wasn't surprised when she had posed her own question first, right as they had settled into their seats in his work room.

"What are you looking for in a manager?" She had asked evenly. Eyes focusing only momentarily on the family photos he still kept up around the back room before they settled back on his own gaze.

"I just need someone I can trust with my mother's business while I'm away." He said matching her even tone jotting down some notes about her demeanor on his notepad. "Someone who can handle the steady flow of curious customers browsing after seeing articles on those high profile weddings we've been doing…"

"Hm, were you also wanting assistance in the arrangements with those?" She quirked a finely plucked eye brow at him.

"Ideally... At the moment I'm the only one who has been working these events," Ino's eyebrows lifted in surprise. He continued. "I would like some help but I know it'd be a lot so realistically you'd probably just be helping with the shop on the day to day basis. I wouldn't be so unreasonable to demand over time like that on anyone unless they wanted it and… " Sasuke put his note pad down and leaned back in his chair regarding Ino carefully before continuing carefully. "Admittedly, we're not in the best financial situation. We're doing better but… Not where I'd like to be. I wouldn't be able to afford anyone who would really be able to help set any of those events up. At least to the scale of our newest customers liking. So for now, I just need a hand with holding down the fort here."

"Sasuke…" Ino leaned forward in her seat arm twitching at her side as though intending to reach out to him but thinking better of it. "I know we've never been close by any means. But your mother was one of our best customers and…" She huffed sitting back and straightening her blouse. "I know it's hard to find people to trust with things like this. Rest assured if you would like for me to help I'll do my best to keep your mother's legacy in good standing." She grinned at him then. "And in regards to those monster weddings… I mean half the fun is getting the gossip behind the scenes on those."

* * *

"Welcome!"

Hinata blinked a few times. The second time in the last two weeks that she'd have to do a mental double take at the person standing behind this particular flower shop's counter.

Cool blue eyes regarded her, warm smile never wavering from their owner's lips.

' _Well… Admittedly an improvement from how Karin looked at me… Now for the test.'_

Hinata approached the counter with her own professional mask slipping on, her smile small and careful. The blond before her quirked an eyebrow, a glint of amusement shining in her eyes that took Hinata for a loop.

"How can I help?"

"I'm here to see… Sasuke. He's expecting me."

"Ah! You must be Hinata!" The girl enthused. They both jumped when they heard something crash in the back room followed by a string of curses. She rolled her eyes before turning back to Hinata. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke and I went to school together once upon a time and he just hired me as an assistant manager." She held out a hand that Hinata took, noting the strength in the girl's handshake. "Sasuke's told me so much about you it's nice to finally meet you!"

As though his name summoned him Sasuke came from the back room, a cardboard box in his hands and a dark look in his eyes. He nodded towards Hinata before turning towards Ino. Hinata noticed that Sasuke was wearing a pair of thick rimmed glasses.

' _Hm…'_

"She didn't put these away like I _told_ her to." Sasuke huffed kneeling down and opening one of the cupboards behind the counter and restocking some plastic containers. Ino rolled her eyes again, taking a moment to study the ceiling carefully. Then she settled her gaze on Hinata. She winked at her before addressing Sasuke.

"Well she's the employee _you_ chose. It's not my fault she's gone rogue on you." Hinata furrowed her brow at the exchange but didn't comment.

"Yes well, you're her direct supervisor now so talk to her about it." He straightened and looked to Hinata. "Would you like some coffee?" She nodded and excused herself from Ino, stepping behind the counter and trailing behind Sasuke's broad form. She held back a giggle as she heard Ino mutter something under her breath about having to clean up everyone else's messes.

"How have you been?" She breathed. Biting her lip at how breathy her voice always sounded whenever she spoke to Sasuke specifically. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to keep herself in check.

She had tried hard. She had tried to ignore the strange tension that had settled upon them in the last two weeks. She'd even gone so far as to cancel on their last Sunday movie night to try and gather her thoughts about the interaction that had started it off.

Hinata hated to think that she'd become the type of person to become jealous of not only someone younger than her but _over_ someone she literally had no claim to.

She knew she and Sasuke had liked to tease each other. Their friendship revolving around these almost secret conversations she'd shared with Sasuke at his apartment as a movie played in the background. The gentle teasing and borderline flirtations they exchange with one another.

Something truly and genuinely that was just between them.

Hinata had never fancied herself one capable of jealousy.

But as soon as Sasuke had brought it up the idea hadn't left her.

Had she been jealous of this young woman? Just because she was working the counter to Mikoto's flower shop?

' _Not Mikoto's anymore… Hinata remember.'_

Was she really so petty to be upset enough to let it affect her friendship with Sasuke? Sasuke who had never given her a reason to believe he'd ever cross the line of boss/employee? Who had also never really given her a reason to believe he was interested in Hinata in any other way aside from friendship?

Sasuke took his usual seat across from her, pushing a mug of coffee in Hinata's direction and he visibly drooped. Hinata took a moment to study him carefully. The ever present dark circles under his eyes seemed to have darkened since the last time she had seen him and he seemed as though his clothes were fitting him a little more loosely than she recalled. That on top of the fact that he was wearing his glasses, glasses that he'd admitted not three weeks ago that he loathed, and Hinata knew he was tired. She busied herself with her mug to try and keep herself from commenting.

"Fine. Or as fine as it gets at this point." He took the frames off and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly as he set the glasses aside. He picked up the steaming mug and nodded towards her. "And you? I haven't seen you in… a while." He spoke carefully and she noticed out of her peripheral that he regarded her face as he asked. As though gauging her reaction to the question.

She was glad for the practice at keeping her face devoid of emotion.

"Busy. It is the close of the busiest part of wedding season." She shrugged, taking a sip of the bitter liquid in front of her. They allowed the silence to settle around them with only Ino's shuffling around in front breaking it on occasion. Hinata licked her lips.

"Sasuke..."

"Listen…"

Hinata ducked her head as they had both tried to speak at the same time. Sasuke sighed.

"You first." He said after another pause. Hinata ducked her head.

"Okay," she turned the mug idly in her hands. Finding comfort in the warm ceramic at her palms even though it was already hot outside despite it still being morning. "I was just going to say… You look tired." She flinched before lifting her gaze to catch his. So much for not commenting. She wasn't surprised to find he was watching her. He always seemed to be watching her. "Are you really… okay?"

He hummed.

She held his gaze. Not really wanting to give him an excuse to not answer her question now that she'd asked. He seemed to realize she wasn't satisfied with his hum as he leaned his elbows on the work table.

"I'm just… a little stressed." She cocked her head at him signaling she was still listening. He sighed. "I'll admit I haven't been sleeping… well." He closed his eyes and he almost seemed resigned. She furrowed her brows at him.

"Sasuke…" She wasn't sure how to put this next part delicately.

Whatever else it was that Sasuke was going through it was obviously taking its toll on him. She knew he was working insane hours lately and she had felt a little guilty about filling up all of his time with her customers. She would readily admit that she dialed back her promotion of him a bit when he'd first told her he was feeling overwhelmed. Throwing what she felt like was enough business his way to help out with his financial situation.

But it didn't stop people from wanting him. His own reputation making itself known as his work spoke for himself.

She knew he would work himself into an early grave if someone didn't check him on it but…

' _Is it really my place to say anything?'_

"What?" He asked softly when she didn't elaborate further.

"I…" She stopped herself. He tilted his head back to narrow his eyes at her, essentially squinting at her since he'd taken his glasses off. She swallowed and continued almost in a whisper. "I'm a little worried about you." She admitted shifting her body towards herself.

Hinata didn't dare look up at him. She knew he could be sharp when he wanted to be and she didn't feel like having her concern thrown back at her with that closed off look Sasuke often adopted whenever he was on the phone with his brother.

The silence dragged on. Ino chatted cheerily with someone at the front. The tinkling of the bell signaling the arrival of another customer in the background. She heard Sasuke clear his throat and she peaked up at him through her hair.

' _Well he doesn't seem... angry.'_

If anything he actually seemed thoughtful. He took a sip from his coffee before speaking.

"Do I really look that bad?" He sighed drooping further on to the table until his forehead hit the surface with a soft thud.

"Sasuke!" Hinata jumped from her chair and moved to his side hands fluttering around her uselessly. She stopped when she noticed Sasuke's form shaking in a near silent chuckle.

"Ino walked in here today and asked if I'd like her to go ahead and start making the arrangements for my own funeral." He snorted and put his arms around his head protectively as he continued to laugh. Hinata growing more anxious the more he continued this odd, pantomime of a guffaw.

' _He's lost it.'_

"I'm sorry," he said while sitting up. Swiping at his eyes and adopting a more subdued expression though the hits of his amusement still played at the corner of his lips. "I am. I wonder if this is what an emotional break down feels like?"

"Sasuke…" He turned his attention back to her, drawing his lips into a line.

"This… Didn't help the you being worried thing, huh?" She gave him a quick shake of her head.

No.

If anything she was just about ready to grab him and take him home now. But before she could make to try and take his arm he stood.

"I'm sorry," He murmured. He took a step closer to her, taking her by surprise. She craned her neck to keep watching him. He reached out, his slender fingers pushing her bangs away from her eyes gently, his hands cool compared to the inferno that was her face at having Sasuke stand so close to her. She regretted his hand pulling away the moment it slipped back down to his side. "I'll… try harder."

That wasn't really the response she was looking for.

She opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that when her phone chirped from where it sat in her purse. Sasuke stepped away from her, expression slowly melting into his normal, impassive mask. Hinata reached blindly into her purse at her vacated chair as she watched Sasuke pick up their forgotten mugs.

She felt like she should press him further. Like she shouldn't leave this alone.

Her phone chirped two more times, signaling two consecutive messages. She turned her focus to her digging. Figuring it was probably her sister just being impatient with her about scheduling lunch later today.

Finally she felt her fingers touch the cool screen of her device and she pulled it out with a small smile of triumph. Her phone chirped a fourth time illuminating the screen with a name she hadn't seen in almost three years.

"Work?" Sasuke asked from somewhere behind her. She felt more than heard as he moved around, gathering supplies for an arrangement. She unlocked the screen and pulled up the messages allowing herself a moment to read through the messages and feeling her smile pulling more fully at her face.

"You could say." She finally offered when she was done putting the phone back in purse and pulling it onto her shoulder. Sasuke paused and looked up from his work when he heard the brightness of her tone. A sharp contrast to their prior conversation. "I… have to go, but Sasuke please… At least try to get some more rest."

Her heart made an odd fluttering in her chest when she saw the softening of his expression. The slightest bit of warmth creeping into his gaze as he nodded but offered no promises to her. Her phone chimed again as she hoisted her bag high up on her shoulder.

' _Chose your battles Hinata.'_

* * *

It was Sunday.

Hinata shifted her weight from foot to foot as she regarded herself in her full length mirror.

It was Sunday.

And she was torn.

Last week Hinata had told Sasuke she hadn't been feeling well and that she'd have to take a rain check on dinner. She'd wanted to avoid any awkward moments with him. Awkward moments that, despite her best efforts, seemed to be coming tenfold even with limiting their contact.

This week she just wasn't sure if she could face him. Hinata had contemplated an excuse when she'd gotten the call. Accepting profuse apologies with a little more grace than she normally would have since this call was essentially allowing her some time before she'd have to face Sasuke alone again.

She'd been watching him more carefully now. Growing more and more concerned as each day passed and he continued looking worse for wear. Haggard and twitchy as he discussed what he could do and could not do for the clients she had brought in. Even with the darkening circles and almost gaunt look of him, he still managed an even and professional tone with them. Causing the girls to enthuse to their bridegrooms of how they were looking forward finally having a florist who had his stuff together.

She didn't bring up her worries again, in fact, she'd kept silent more often than not as she continued to feel helpless watching this man deteriorate before her eyes.

Then there was the _other_ development.

Of how, even though Sasuke looked like he just really needed a good nap, she couldn't help but notice him.

Really notice him.

Notice the way his dark hair framed his face just so. How his lashes were full and dark against his skin. How he murmured her name as though it were a prayer. How even though he looked just about ready to drop, he always found time to answer her calls and messages and invite her to the back for coffee.

She pushed her hair behind her ears as her phone chimed from her night stand. She glanced at the clock on the wall before going and seeing the message flash across the screen.

' _Hey! We're headed out the door. Can't wait to catch up! (:'_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone asks Sasuke to go to sleep and he, unsurprisingly, doesn't listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto.
> 
> Look at me updating two days in a row. 
> 
> Don't get used to this. 
> 
> Please direct all hateful messages to my tumblr where I can call you out proper.

**Larkspur: Chapter Seven**

"She is awfully cute," Ino sang from where she stood next to Sasuke, expertly fluffing the petals of a drooping carnation. Sasuke watched as Karin narrowed her eyes at the blond as the arrangement came to life under her gentle coaxing. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the both of them.

"Who is?" Ino chuckled, pulling her hands back and placing them on her hips.

"Oh don't play dumb Sasuke. And here I thought you didn't know how to use any of those good looks your mom gave you. Though I'll be the first to admit, I'd be down for getting into Hinata's pants too, even if she weren't your meal ticket." Ino snickered as she hip checked Karin aside and started working at the sorry bouquet in front of the red head. Karin huffed.

"I wasn't done yet!" She yelled, crossing her arms tightly over her chest and turning to Sasuke. "I wasn't done yet, how am I supposed to learn if you don't let me finish!"

"Babe, time is money. We honestly don't have much of either. You can learn when we're out of the red for real instead of just barely hanging on." Ino said in the mixture of teasing and matter-of-fact tone she adopted when she wanted Karin to take her seriously. Karin whipped her head back to Sasuke looking for back up. He sighed, regarding the arrangement currently in front of Ino for a moment before speaking.

"It wasn't turning out well." He stated flatly before picking back up where he left off measuring strips of ribbon for center pieces. Karin almost looked about ready to stomp her foot in frustration.

"Fine! Since today isn't the day for learning can I go then?"

"Fine," both he and Ino said at the same time which seemed to infuriate the girl more.

"Fine. I'll see you on Monday I guess." She bit, roughly shoving her apron up and over her head to be put away.

The door closed a little more roughly than Sasuke would have liked but at least she didn't out right slam it. The last thing he needed was for the window to break and to have to replace it.

Ino allowed the echoing slam die down before she picked up their conversation.

"Well, as I was saying. Hinata's damn cute and I commend you on your performance as it's obviously good enough for a repeat with how she hangs around this place." Sasuke frowned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Oh come on! Naruto won't say anything to me but I just know you two have got something going. The sexual tension whenever she walks through the front door is palpable! I almost swooned the other day." Her grin faltered when she looked up to see Sasuke giving her a flat look.

"Nothing is happening," he bit gruffly, pulling too hard at the periwinkle satin and causing the edges to fray. He swore as he corrected his mistake. Ino blinked at him.

"So you mean… You _haven't_ slept with her? Well that explains the palpable sexual tension I guess…"

"There is no sexual tension," Sasuke all but growled. Why were they talking about this? Ino snorted.

"Of course there is. I see the way you check her out whenever she's giving her customers the grand tour. In fact I'm sure her customers notice as well with how flustered both bride _and_ groom leave this shop." Ino fanned herself. "The both of you and those smoldering looks. _Sinful_." She winked at him as he continued to scowl.

Naruto chose that moment to walk in. His smile faltering as he noticed his best friend glaring daggers at his girlfriend. Ino tossed her hair over her shoulder, never breaking eye contact from Sasuke as her smile grew.

"Naruto! Why didn't you _tell_ me Sasuke wasn't sleeping with Hinata." Naruto paused on his way to put the take out containers he'd brought with him on the table. "It certainly explains why Sasuke's so grumpy but it _definitely_ doesn't explain why he's always so tired."

"Ah… Er- I suppose so. I didn't think Sasuke and Hinata's relationship was relevant to us?" Naruto tried, earning him a sharp glare from Ino.

"And deprive me of this new opportunity to tease him about it? I mean, he obviously wants it." She flicked her hand and gestured to Sasuke's rigid form. Naruto snorted, carefully putting aside a pile of crystal beads.

"Of course he wants it I just didn't think that was something you wanted or needed to know. My mistake, obviously."

"Will the both of you quit talking about me like I'm not here." Sasuke all but snarled. "If you haven't noticed we have _work_ to do." Ino shook her head, pony tail flapping against the sides of her head before she leaned over and started reworking Karin's mess again. Naruto's grinned never faltered as he caught Sasuke's eye, blue eyes glinting mischievously at the dropped topic but pushing up the sleeves to his dress shirt and heading to the cabinet to find something he could help with.

They continued their work in silence but the recent turn in their conversation hadn't helped Sasuke.

He had been distracted before with thoughts of Hinata. He had been distracted for a _while_ with thoughts of Hinata. The subject matter to their discussion not helping at all with the pounding headache he'd been fighting off since early that morning.

It also didn't help him that the sweltering heat all but forced Hinata into her more revealing clothes. The blush at her cheeks an almost permanent fixture to her now whenever she walked into his shop with an excited bride in tow.

It _especially_ didn't help that'd she'd pulled back quite a bit since their exchange about her concern over his health and The Lunch ™. She had skipped out on yet another Sunday together last week, citing a rather demanding wedding she had just gotten signed on to doing. He tried his best to smooth out his features, hoping to release some of the tension he was holding at his forehead, jaw, and neck.

He focused on the work in front of him, carefully measuring out the ribbon and cutting. Then taking a moment to measure the glass ware he had beside him.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto started from where he was sorting out more of the glass ware that they needed for tomorrow, carefully packing them away in the boxes they had had Karin pull out and arrange earlier that day. Sasuke didn't acknowledge him so Naruto took that as an invitation to continue. "Why don't you take a break?" His tone was a little too casual.

Sasuke stopped and frowned down at the half finished bow in his hands.

It was lopsided.

He looked up at Naruto who was strategically facing away though he knew from where he stood his friend was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Ino said nothing as she continued to fuss over Karin's creation.

"I don't need a break." He grumbled as he started pulling the bow apart. Ino stood back from the arrangement, seemingly satisfied with herself, and turned to Naruto. They both shared a look. "Don't _do_ that!" He snapped throwing the ribbon aside and leaning heavily on the work table.

They shared another look, Ino's lips quirking downward in a pronounced frown. "Don't do what, Sasuke?"

"That!" He gestured wildly between the two of them, Naruto now mirroring Ino's frown. Sasuke threw his hands up, exasperated. "That weird couple telepathy! I told you I'm fine and stop _talking_ about me." He was breathing heavily and he could see the black spots start to cloud his vision. Ino's head twitched like she wanted to share yet another look with her boyfriend but she held herself back. Naruto stepped up beside her, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before approaching his friend.

"Okay. We'll stop." Naruto said simply but his expression was hard. He could feel Naruto's gaze taking him in, measuring where he was at and if he could do anything to calm Sasuke down.

But Naruto's assurance was enough. Sasuke took a moment to calm himself before turning back to his ribbons. The darkness creeping up at the edges of his vision slowly fading away.

' _If I can just make it through tomorrow…'_ He was aware that his hands were trembling as he continued with the word before him. He made a conscious effort to steady them.

"Say, Sasuke… are you sure you don't want to sit for a bit?" Ino said. He could hear she was trying to be careful as she spoke her suggestion not looking up from the work before her. He paused in his ministrations and took a shaky breath.

' _What's wrong?'_ he leaned onto the work table and he noticed his arms shaking. The breath that was supposed to be steadying shuddered his entire body and he noticed his fingertips were starting to feel the telltale signs of pinpricks signaling that they were going numb. _'Why…'_

"Sasuke," somehow, without him noticing Naruto had come to his side. He felt his friend's grip on his shoulder. Warm. Strong and steadying as it had always been and he tried to focus on that as his body continued to feel wrong. Ino murmured something to Naruto before turning away and heading for her purse, presumably for her phone. Naruto's grip tightened on Sasuke's shoulder as he felt his body pitch to the left, off balance. "I need you to focus on me, Sasuke." Naruto said helping Sasuke slide down to the floor, back to his table. "You're hyperventilating and you're going to make yourself pass out."

' _What… Hyper… But I can't catch my breath… I-'_

"Sasuke, please focus. I need you to calm down."

Sasuke was distantly aware of the tinkling of a bell. Of distinctly feminine voices. Of Naruto's suddenly split focus. He did his best to try and calm himself but the more he tried to steady himself the harder it became to stop the rapid breaths he was taking as his vision began to darken once again.

Naruto moved away from him and he couldn't bring himself to look away from his lap as he continued his vain attempts to calm himself.

That is until a pair of different hands were on his shoulders.

Still warm but significantly smaller than his friend's. He furrowed his brows as a completely different person suddenly flooded his senses. The gentle scent of a familiar perfume. The different tone of murmured concern that he couldn't quite make out as the blood hadn't stopped rushing through him, drowning out all the sounds around him.

The last thing he remembered was his name, spoken in a quiet voice like a gentle prayer.

* * *

"I had a feeling this was going to happen."

"Do you think we should call Itachi?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Hinata mumbled as she pushed Sasuke's sweaty bangs away from his face. With Naruto's help, they were able to move him to the couch that Sasuke usually used to sleep on when he was working late.

Which was more often than not.

Hinata pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched Sasuke's sleeping form. She couldn't help the guilt steadily increasing the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She shouldn't have avoided him.

She should have stayed and pressed him to rest.

She shouldn't have come back after learning Mikoto had passed…

This was her fault.

"I guess you're right. Especially since they haven't been getting along lately." She felt Naruto moving around behind her. Presumably organizing boxes to be loaded into the truck tomorrow. Ino had started to work in double time as soon as Sasuke blacked out. Muttering under her breath about stubborn men and their inability to see consequence to their actions.

Sasuke shifted under her touch, brow furrowing before he grunted and opened his eyes. She could actually see how unfocused his eyes were as they blinked in tandem to clear his vision. He finally focused on her and she felt his body tremble with an exhale of breath she didn't know he had been holding. She couldn't help the small smile that crept on to her lips.

"Hi." She whispered not wanting to draw the attention of the couple behind her. She'd hung around Naruto and Sasuke enough to have figured that Sasuke was often annoyed at his friend's over rambunctious concern.

"What happened?" His brow was still furrowed but he also kept his voice low, matching her volume.

"What do you remember?"

He continued to blink up at her and she continued the gentle petting she had started when she had brushed his hair from his forehead. His expression ran through a series of emotions finally settling on a scowl that caused her to pause her motions.

"Did I… I think I had a panic attack…?" Hinata swallowed hard before nodding her head. Her fingers picking back up their gentle trails along his forehead and temple.

"That's what we're guessing."

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, finally noticing the soft murmurs going in behind him. Sasuke bit back a groan.

"I'm awake."

"Oh good. We were worried there for a second." Naruto came and stood behind where Hinata was perched at the very edge of the couch. She was acutely aware of how close she was to Sasuke in that moment as Sasuke tried to sit up. She moved her hands to his shoulders to keep him down.

"I think maybe… you should rest a little longer." He was already shaking his head even before she finished. He moved her hands aside and pushed himself up.

"I can't. We still have a lot to do for tomorrow and Karin has proven herself useless in even trying to learn how to help or…" he faltered as he tried to stand, Naruto immediately at his side. Hinata paused, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling for a few thoughtful moments before she decided on what to say.

"Sasuke," she started, tone careful, as though she were speaking to someone on the ledge of a bridge about to jump, "I know you would like to see that everything is done properly for the wedding tomorrow." She scooted closer to him, taking his face between her hands to force him to look at her as he had been looking somewhere towards her right shoulder. "But you are tired. And you're stressed. Working like this isn't helping. I'm sure Ino and Naruto are more than capable of handling things for a while."

"I know what I can handle," he mumbled, though his tone was softer than what she would've expected. He was usually more biting when it came down to anyone interfering with work. She ran her thumbs across his cheeks.

"I know that." She said, just as softly. She took in the sharpness of his features. The sharp angle of his nose. The darkness of his eyes pulling her in and making her breath hitch in her chest. She heard Naruto clear his throat behind her, startling her back into the present. She pulled her hands away and scooted away from Sasuke on the couch as he adjusted himself in a more comfortable sitting position.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're not dead. Though I guess if we were more concerned we would've called the ambulance." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata stood from her seat and smoothed out her skirt and couldn't help when her gaze lingered on Sasuke a bit longer than necessary. "I uh… Had just stopped in to check on the order. I have to… Go check on a few more things for tomorrow but…" She licked her lips and shifted awkwardly on her feet and continuing in an almost whisper. "Call me. When you're home. Okay?"

The room had gone still. Quiet settling over the group. Hinata was aware that both Naruto and Ino were blatantly eavesdropping. She wondered if that would cause Sasuke not to respond. She couldn't help her surprise when he did.

"I will."

* * *

"So you have feelings for him."

"It's… Not that simple."

"What's not simple about it?" Hanabi stretched languidly on Hinata's couch, glass of wine held delicately in manicured fingers. "It sounds simple to me. You've been hanging out. Getting cozy. You feel guilty about over working him. You're attracted to him. You have feelings for him." She pushed one of her shoulders up in a half shrug as she turned her head to eye her sister from where she sat.

Hinata had been sitting on the floor by the couch. She drew her legs up to her and put her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees. She huffed feeling her face heat up as she tried to find the words to explain.

"I don't know if he even likes me like that." She finally decided. Speaking into her knees as she squeezed her eyes shut. Hanabi snorted and Hinata heard the thud of her sister's shoes as they were kicked off and the rustle of Hanabi adjusting herself on the couch. When she opened her eyes she saw Hanabi was leaning on one elbow and eyeing her with amusement.

"Now I know you're shy and all but I also know you're not blind to people. Hinata he so likes you like that." Hanabi rolled her eyes. "In fact it's almost annoying how much you two seem to like each other. You're both adults. One of you needs to grow some balls and get on with it. And by it I mean kissing. Wait no! Sex. You guys should sleep together. Then maybe he'd be more polite to your clients."

"Hanabi…"

"You know what I'm trying to say. You two have been dancing around each other for months. Just say something to him." Hinata was about to explain why she couldn't just _do_ that when she heard her phone ringing from its place on the coffee table.

Sasuke was probably home by now. He did say he would call. She blinked a few times at the name that flashed across the screen. The selfie taken three years ago reminding her of simpler times in her life as she put the phone to her ear. She sighed, trying to fight away the sharp bite of disappointment clawing at her heart.

' _Guess he forgot.'_

"Hello? Oh yes!" Hanabi took a sip of her wine and watched Hinata's exchange from the side of her eye. "Yes. Tomorrow afternoon at three. Yes I've already got the first appointment set… Oh yes I'm sure you'll love his work. It's even more magnificent in person… " Hinata hummed a few more times before setting the phone back down. Hanabi was still eyeing her suspiciously.

"Who was that?"

* * *

Sasuke rolled his head, feeling his neck give a satisfying crack as he adjusted his shoulders. The weekend had been done too soon. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and squinted down at the paper before him. He wished for more sleep even though he was fairly certain he had slept straight through Sunday once he'd gotten home from the wedding on Saturday. It was a little blurry. The last thing he remembered was putting his keys on his kitchen counter and suddenly he was wrestling with his sheets as his phone blared with his Monday alarm.

He hadn't even gotten a chance to send Hinata an apology as he rushed through his morning routine to rush to the shop. Karin had already been waiting for him, arching an eyebrow at him as he muttered apologies while fumbling with his keys.

When he was finally able to get the door open for them, he stood back to allow Karin to go through. She paused though. Chewing her gum forcefully, her right hand at her shoulder gripping the strap of her book bag, her left hand settling on her cocked hip. The glare from the sun cast a harsh glare on the lenses of her glasses hiding her eyes from him though he suspected she was studying him with narrowed eyes.

"Ino told me what happened." She said after a moment, snapping her gum at him. Sasuke sighed. He really didn't need any more opinions on what he should and should not be doing in terms of work.

"Karin-" She put her hand up and after a few more snaps of gum started for the door.

"I won't add to whatever she and her dumb boyfriend said but just know you still look like shit." She stopped in front of him at the door. He realized she was blushing. "And uh… You know most of us like when you don't… You know… Look like that."

He blinked at her retreating form.

' _Well this is a swell start.'_

And it only got worse from there.

At noon they got a rush of customers that had him going back and forth from helping in the front and running to the back. He should probably reorganize. The current set up wasn't feasible for when they got busy.

He was scribbling out a list of supplies to move around when the bell signaled new arrivals. He heard Karin's greeting as he glanced at the clock.

' _Ah, Hinata's next client…'_

He pulled his glasses off and ran his fingers through his hair though he knew that was no use. He and his mother had given up on his hair a long time ago.

He heard her first. A voice he knew better than his own. Strong and clear as ever as he rounded the corner and crossed the threshold of the shop's back room.

Hinata stood at the far wall, holding up a tablet to the flowers he had on display there. The woman to her right only slightly taller. Pink locks spilling gracefully along her shoulders. She wore green. She had always looked good in green. He could see her profile. She was smiling brightly, left hand coming up to point at a color and then to a bloom the same shade, a glittering ring on her finger.

Hinata noticed him first. He felt more than saw her body as it shifted to him. He wanted to turn to her too. He wanted to look at her. But he was stuck.

Stuck like how _she'd_ always made him.

"Ah, Sasuke. Sakura was telling me she's actually familiar with your family." Hinata said, holding her tablet a little closer to her. In contrast to Sakura, Hinata had her hair pulled up at the top of her head, though wisps of it had fallen away and were framing her face further softening her features. Having her closer to him he felt himself being grounded. Sakura turned to face him.

"Yes. Very familiar." He decided on. Sakura's expression didn't change, keeping the same pleasant smile she always wore when she was uncomfortable. He wished he didn't know that. If Hinata noticed the odd tension that settled over them she didn't show it and again he found himself applauding her professionalism.

"Well, since we all know each other let's begin."

He led the two women to the back room. Sakura taking some time to take a turn about the room before following Sasuke and Hinata to the table they used for meetings. He pulled out the normal paperwork as they settled in, careful not to look at either of the women too long. His temples throbbed painfully.

"This place hasn't changed a bit." Sakura broke the silence. Hands clasped primly at her lap. Green eyes watching Sasuke in that keen way of hers. "We went to high school together." This she said to Hinata who nodded politely.

"I wasn't aware."

"No, I'm not surprised." She grinned at him. "He's never one to offer those types of details." Hinata shifted and he wondered if she was uncomfortable with the way Sakura looked at him. The way she seemed so familiar with him. But she really had no reason to be uncomfortable… did she?

"It was a long time ago. So it never came up." He grunted and gestured to her hand. "We haven't spoken in… a long time. I wasn't even aware you were engaged. What dates were you looking at?"

Sakura toyed with the ring on her finger, spinning it around and causing it to glitter in the afternoon light. "January. New beginnings and all." She didn't offer her fiance's name and he didn't ask.

Hinata kept the meeting moving. The clock ticking on the wall was suddenly too loud. Sasuke should switch to a digital one. He focused the halo of hair around Hinata's face. The way it shifted as she moved over her tablet and papers.

"Ah, that's Kakashi. I'm meeting him for an early dinner. I should get going but I think we have everything set." Sakura moved to stand and Sasuke stood as well to walk her out. She turned to him and put a hand on his bicep. Her lips pulled down in a slight frown and she searched his face for a moment before she spoke. "I was… sorry to hear about your mom." His skin burned from where her fingers made contact with his skin.

"Thanks."

Hinata lingered behind. When the door closed behind Sakura he finally turned to face her. He ran a hand through his hair and set his glasses aside. She cocked her head to one side. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." He blurted. She furrowed her brows at him.

"For?"

"For not calling… the other day." He slumped on the wall behind him. Hinata stayed where she stood. "I… I ended up staying up all the way through Friday night and into Saturday and when I got home I just… Fell asleep I guess." He watched her stiffen at that.

"You… fell asleep through all of Sunday?" There was something about her tone. Though she still spoke in that gentle murmur that was her, there was something almost accusing in her tone. He couldn't help bristling.

"I did." He said simply. He could see her shoulders slump in disappointment. It was a gesture he was becoming more familiar with on his friends' shoulders. He could see her thinking, each thought swirling around and her eyes the windows for him to see where her thoughts led her. He got the general idea of pity which caused him to start closing himself off.

"I… Sasuke that's not… Healthy." He pushed away from the wall scowling. She starting trailing behind him as he passed. "Sasuke after your mother passed did you… I mean have you ever thought of-"

"Of what? Getting help?" He stopped short and turned, catching her arms in his hands as she almost collided with him. She looked startled and she floundered as she searched for the right words, face lighting up in embarrassment. "Seeing a therapist? Counseling? With what _time_ , Hinata?" He hissed at her and he was distantly aware of the fact that his grip on her forearms was probably more forceful than he needed it to be. She closed her mouth then, lips pressing together in a thin line.

"How do you know Sakura?" She decided, stepping out of his grasp and carefully schooling her features. "She and I met in college. She's marrying one of her work colleagues. He seems nice." She offered. Eyes down cast. Guilt started eating at his gut.

"She and I…" He sighed. "She was my high school sweet heart." Her head shot up to look up at him but he couldn't meet her gaze.

"I see." Hinata pushed a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She started to turn away from him but he found himself catching her hand.

"Can I call you?" She shrugged, not turning around.

"Do as you wish."

* * *

"I don't get what the big deal is." Hanabi was sprawled on Hinata's floor, flipping through the glossy pages of a celebrity gossip magazine. Hinata wondered if perhaps married life wasn't quite what her sister had thought it would be since Hanabi had found herself in Hinata's living room at least twice a week. "So he and Sakura used to date. They're not dating now. In fact, Sakura's so in love with her grandpa fiancé it's borderline ridiculous."

"That's not the point."

"'That's not the point. It's not that simple.' Please elaborate for me sister. And don't let the phone interrupt you this time I'm actually dying to hear your reasoning on all of this."

' _Okay, I do_ not _sound like that.'_

"I'm just… _She's_ just… So her." Hanabi quirked one delicate eyebrow at her sister. Hinata grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and clutched it close to her body.

"So…? I'm obviously missing something." Hanabi pushed the magazine away from her and got up off the floor. Padding her way to the kitchen. Likely to get a glass of wine. "Do you want one?" Hanabi called from inside the refrigerator. Hinata was about to decline but Hanabi hadn't waited for an answer, already pushing a glass into her sister's hand before throwing herself on the couch.

Hinata took a sip of wine and allowed herself to melt into the couch. She wondered what Sasuke was doing. She shouldn't be wondering that. But she couldn't help it. "Sakura is… She's always been someone I've admired a great deal." Hinata said into her glass. "She is so beautiful. Always a bright light in any room. Always doing what she believes in. And so intelligent. So, so intelligent and talented and…" Hinata sighed. "So unlike me. Where she shines I do not. We're so unlike each other. Polar opposites even. If she and Sasuke dated…"

"Please, Hinata that was in high school. It's been years and I think I realize where you're going with this. You think he has a type? And that type is not you?" Hinata hummed. "And you think his type is _Sakura_?"

"Why do you always say her name that way?"

"Because she has snake like tendencies which is irrelevant because she likes you. Anyway, I know I haven't hung around you two a bunch but he, again, _obviously_ likes you. So don't do this to yourself." Her younger sister spoke fiercely, eyes blazing as she looked at Hinata.

"It's not just that though I just… Don't think he sees me that way." Saying it out loud was much worse than she had thought but the idea had been lurking at the back of her thoughts for weeks.

Since that girl had been hired.

Since he'd gotten so upset with her at asking if he'd ever sought help. She had probably crossed a line then.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed thoughtfully. She was fairly certain that he barely tolerated her as a friend now much less a romantic interest. Especially since she'd started pulling away.

"Here's a thought. Why don't you just sit down and talk about all of this?" Hinata choked on her wine.

"I can't just… _Do_ that. Hanabi, I'm not you. I'm not… I can't." She shook her head furiously. "It's hard enough dealing with these… feelings." Hanabi snorted. "I am really not sure I could bare for him to… Actually reject me. Out loud. And on top of that we've actually developed a very good business relationship and it's just… so much at stake if things get… awkward like that."

"Awkward like what? Like now?" Hinata grumbled at that but she had to admit Hanabi had a point.

Maybe if they could just talk it through. Gain some clarity on the things they haven't been able to say to each other. They were both adults. She should be able to handle an objective conversation about feelings and the situation. Should be able to move on if Sasuke ultimately rejected her and should be able to maintain a functional friendship with him.

She _should_ be able to do this.

But…

But the thought of that rejection was almost unbearable. She really wasn't sure if she could move on the way she should. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to pick up the pieces of her heart and carry on with their working relationship and see him surrounded in beauty every day in his mother's shop.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm bad at cross posting so this is up quite a bit later than when I had originally posted it. Oops. 
> 
> Question: I've written quite a bit ahead and I've said this before without follow through but... any thoughts on up-ing the rating a bit? It wouldn't be anything too explicit I think...
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr where I don't often post anything about writing in the least unless it's late and I"m drunk or excited about something. Same username.

_**Larkspur: Chapter Eight** _

"Dude…"

"You don't have to say it."

"No. Dude I have to. You're an asshole."

Sasuke raked his hands through his hair. He could hear Ino counting up the till. The last customer had left the store over an hour ago. The only lights on in the shop were the one above the register and those in the back room.

He could always count on Naruto to give it to him straight. His friend continued.

"So she shows you genuine concern which, I'm also going to go ahead and say, is totally called for because Karin is right you _do_ still look like shit. And you go ahead and throw it in her face that you're too busy with her clients to take care of yourself properly? Do you want her to feel like trash? For helping you out?"

Sasuke hadn't thought of it that way.

' _God damn it.'_

"Naruto-"

"No, I'm actually not done. Sasuke, what the fuck? And then all that stuff with Sakura? Why don't you _talk_ to her?"

"I don't know what you want me to say!" He almost shouted. Ino poked her head through the back door and then immediately back, rolling her eyes as she went. Sasuke was pretty sure he heard her mutter a _'Boys'_ under her breath as she went.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke leaned his elbows on the table and pressed his palms against his temples.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I'm not in a good place right now. Almost everything I've said to her in the last few weeks has… Hurt her. I think. I don't know how to talk to her…" He spoke lowly towards the table. "I don't know how to talk to her and… I don't know if I can hear her tell me we're not like that."

"Like what? That she doesn't return your feelings or something?" Sasuke allowed his elbows to slide further apart so he could rest his hands and head on the table. The cool surface almost a relief to his burning skin. He groaned.

"I just need probably a week of sleep." He said to the table.

"Dude, I know you're smart and all but you're also an idiot."

"I second that." Ino chimed as she came into the room, deposit bag ready for the bank in the morning.

"To what? The week of sleep or that he's an idiot?" Naruto asked, tipping his head back so that he could accept a kiss from Ino.

"Both." She said simply, turning on her heel for the safe. "Now I can't meddle anymore with his love life. He's more stubborn than a mule." She said over her shoulder. "But I can at least offer to hold up shop for a week so he can take some time off."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." He said, again, to the table.

"Come on Sasuke. I think I've proven I'm more than capable of making sure the shop runs smoothly on my own. Take a week off." Ino walked over and took a seat on Naruto's lap. He watched as his friend put an arm around his girlfriend, feeling the twinge of jealousy at such a display of affection.

He thought of how they'd been doing well for themselves even after adding two parties to his payroll. He thought of Karin and Ino's meticulous way of handling business. Of how nice they could be to customers. Nicer than he usually was, at least. He thought of Ino's careful arrangements and willingness of flexibility whenever someone wasn't quite satisfied with what she'd made.

He thought of Hinata. Closed off and turned away from him the last time she'd been in the store.

"Okay." He finally said. Interrupting the giggling that had started from the chair next to him.

"Finally."

* * *

When he had made it home that night he had crashed.

For maybe about four hours.

Then he got up.

He paced his apartment.

He reached for his laptop and started typing out an email. Instructions. Things to do. Things he had forgotten about before he, Ino, and Naruto had parted ways earlier that night. He tried to be concise. But every time he started to wrap things up he thought of something else that needed to be done.

He knew Ino would probably give him an earful in the morning (or later in the morning, actually) but he couldn't help it.

He couldn't help but worry.

He had given everything up for his shop. He wasn't even sure when he stopped thinking of it as his mom's shop and started thinking of it as his.

When he'd finally hit send it was three in the morning. He leaned back on the couch and reached for his phone that had snuck its way in between the couch cushions. He thumbed back and forth through his screens, pretending to look over his applications. His thumb hovered over the messages app.

It was really late.

And just because he was up didn't mean that she was up and it would be inappropriate and rude to send her a text message so late…

But he did want to speak to her. Soon. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to let her know… And most people kept their phones on silent at night didn't they? She'd probably sleep through it and get back to him when she woke.

[Hey, I know you're probably asleep. Which is fine. But I'd like to speak with you sometime soon. Please let me know when would be a good time.]

He hit send before he could change his mind. He wondered if he was being too formal and whether or not he should've used text speak when he saw the ellipses animation that indicated Hinata was typing something.

_[I'm still awake. If you want to talk now…]_

He stared at his phone. The ellipses coming up again to show she was going to send something else. It took a while longer before he finally got her second response.

_[I can call, if you'd like.]_

She wanted to call. Now. At three in the morning. He felt his heart thud heavily against his sternum. Though he knew Hinata well though. He knew she was the type to put others over herself and people didn't usually strike up conversation in the middle of the night for non-emergencies. He had probably worried her even more.

[That's not necessary. I'm sorry if I woke you and I don't want to keep you up too long if you need to sleep. But I would like to talk. Please let me know when you're available later today… preferably in person.]

He wasn't sure if that was too forward. He watched as she started and stopped typing a few times.

_[Okay. I do need to get to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow. Good night Sasuke.]_

[Good night, Hinata.]

* * *

Sasuke napped in intervals through the rest of the night. His mind wouldn't allow him a deep sleep as he was slightly afraid of sleeping through Hinata's call. He was glad he had done that as she had called him right at eight.

" _You were up late."_

"So were you." He yawned away from the phone.

" _I had some… Last minute things I needed to take care of."_

"Well you're also up early," he grumbled as he shuffled through his kitchen, trying to decide if it'd be worth it to cook or just go back to sleep after this call.

" _I'm actually surprised you aren't already at the store. Don't you open at nine?"_

"Right. That's one of the things I needed to tell you. I've taken the week off." He heard her gasp and could almost picture the small smile she was probably wearing as she spoke.

" _Oh, that's great! I'm so glad you're going to rest…"_ She trailed off and he wondered if she was remembering their last conversation. He toyed with an empty mug on the counter.

"Yeah, you all wore me down… Listen… I'm sorry. About… A lot of things. There's more I want to say, but I know you're probably headed out for an appointment. I was wondering if… You'd maybe like to meet me for dinner?"

" _O-oh? D-dinner? Like… L-like a-"_

"Like a date. An… actual one. To make up for my recent behavior. Unless you don't want that?" He wasn't sure where he had found this confidence where just last night he couldn't even think of telling her he liked her. Her prolonged silence caused him to doubt himself further when finally she seemed to have found her voice.

" _Yes. I mean, I, uh, would like that. An actual date. With you. Yes."_

She said yes.

She said yes to a date.

Though it was to make up for his recent behavior towards her but she wasn't opposed to the idea of this date. This date with him. Sasuke had a date.

He felt both giddy and sick at the same time.

He and Naruto had kept a steady stream of text messages through the day. Naruto had apparently decided to enlist himself as an unofficial extra pair of hands to help Ino. Sasuke hadn't decided on how he felt about that but he decided not to bring it up since Ino was technically doing him a favor and even with Karin there was always a lot of work to be done. Not only that, but Naruto had come to his aid more times than he would like to admit throughout their friendship let alone this year alone.

Naruto kept sending him unsolicited advice on what to do on a date to impress Hinata. Though he wasn't sure how much stock he should put on that advice seeing as Naruto and Ino had been together since they were all eighteen. He couldn't refuse it though seeing as he'd never tried to actually impress someone enough to make them want to stick around. His last serious relationship being with Sakura when they were still for all intents and purposes just kids.

Sasuke took a long shower. He took his time under the steady stream of water to try and clear his thoughts.

He found himself feeling calmer than he had in a while.

Ino had responded to his email more professionally than he had anticipated. Though he really shouldn't be surprised, she had been right. She had done more to prove herself as a valuable asset over these last few weeks. Especially when it came to tempering Karin who he'd kind of grown attached to in a brotherly sort of way. He could rest easy with Ino in charge while he was out.

He hoped this meeting with Hinata would put the rest of himself at ease enough to actually maybe get a decent night's sleep.

' _At least stop this weird tip toeing around each other.'_

He wondered if she was just as nervous as he was as he rifled through his clothes, sifting through dress shirts he hadn't taken a second glance at since he'd had to pick out his clothes for his mother's funeral. Working at the shop and essentially being his own boss allowed him to dictate his own dress code which more often than not involved only plain colored dark t-shirts and jeans. Even when he was setting up for events did he wear the same attire, more than likely opting for darker wash jeans so he seemed a bit more dressed up.

Now he found himself with the dilemma of how dressed up would be considered appropriate.

He picked up his phone a few times with the intent to shoot Hinata a message to just ask her about what to wear, but every time he had his phone unlocked in his hand he would almost immediately lock it again and throw it to the side. He'd done so so often and the phone had clattered on the hard wood floors enough to where he wondered what he'd done to be so lucky as to not have broken it yet.

He had two blue dress shirts laid out on his bed when he heard his front door open. Naruto poked his head into the bedroom only a moment later, grinning.

"I've come to, like, help with getting ready for your date." He wriggled his eyebrows as Sasuke scowled.

"What?"

"Really though. Ino sent me. She says your neurotic and you stress too much about small details so I've come to be the buffer to your own thoughts." Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks…" He said as Naruto opened his closet and started pulling out all of his clothes and throwing them on to his bed. He immediately wanted to take back his thanks. Naruto was pulling shirts off of hangers when he noticed Sasuke's glare.

"What? Isn't this what girl's do to get ready?"

* * *

"You're distracted?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Sakura shifted on Hinata's couch, pushing her planner aside and taking her glass of water from the coffee table.

Hinata had invited Sakura over to discuss possible venues and to map out a tour for the following afternoon. She had done her best to stay focused but couldn't help that her thoughts kept straying to her plans for later that evening. She wondered if Sasuke was having this same dilemma. At least he was at home taking a break.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sakura said, lips pulled upward in a secret smile, sharp eyes studying Hinata intently. Hinata blushed.

She'd always admired Sakura.

In the classes she had shared with her at the beginning of their under graduate career, Sakura had been a force to recon with. She was bright. With so many ideas. And a conviction that no one could match. For whatever reason, she'd taken an immediate liking to Hinata.

Hanabi never trusted her. Her younger sister almost positive that Sakura was just using their family's connections to her advantage. But Hinata never saw it that way. Sakura was a go getter. Career driven. But she'd never done anything that raised any red flags in terms of asking for favors or introductions. Everything Sakura had was because of what Sakura had worked for.

So, again, Hinata admired Sakura a great deal.

"I… uh… sort of have a date." Sakura quirked an eye brow.

"Sort of?" Hinata fidgeted with her pencil, nodding but not offering more information. Not sure if she should, given Sakura and Sasuke's history. "What makes it sort of?"

"Well… It's hard to explain. It's more of… an apology. For… recent events between us." She shrugged and bit her bottom lip. "We're just friends." She finally mumbled. Sakura sipped from her glass, still watching, as though she were taking mental notes.

"You don't want to be just friends. That's what I'm gathering." She stated this in her matter of fact way. Green eyes never wavering. "You're unsure of yourself though. Why?"

Hinata shrugged again though she knew why she was unsure.

Why she was unsure was sitting right across from her.

All long, glossy hair down slender shoulders. Perfectly glossed lips always posed in a perfect pout. Green eyes that always seemed to sparkle, framed by mascara darkened lashes. Poise. Charm. Intelligence. She knew it had been a long time but Hinata had met Sakura shortly after they had graduated high school and started college. Even back then Sakura had been the picture of perfection when it came to girls.

The idea of Sasuke rejecting her was becoming more and more real the longer she caught up with her friend. She loved Sakura dearly but all of this was almost too much. Sakura didn't seem to notice Hinata's inner turmoil.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm almost positive you're over thinking this." She glanced at her phone for the time. "I have to take off, but, please, let me know if you'd like to talk." Sakura offered her a kind smile before pushing herself up off the couch to gather her things.

* * *

He had agreed to come by her place so they could walk to the restaurant together.

He had never been to her apartment before. She lived in a nice enough area. There were a lot of people out enjoying the mild weather as the sun started it's slow decent beneath the horizon. He pulled at his collar even though he'd left the first two buttons of his shirt undone. He felt so foreign in his own body at this moment.

After chewing Naruto out for emptying out his closet and supervising as his friend put everything away, they'd both decided a dress shirt would be the better option to show Hinata he was taking this date seriously. That he cared. He had paired it with a pair of dark wash jeans, a newer pair, and a dark grey sports jacket. He'd never put this much effort in an ensemble in his life. He hoped he wasn't coming off as though he were trying too hard.

Because that is actually exactly how he felt.

Like he was trying too hard. And he probably was seeing as he spent the better part of the afternoon arguing with his best friend as to whether or not he should button his shirt up all the way or not.

He paced the side walk and checked the time.

He was early.

He should've done this pacing at home.

It was still warm enough that he was sure he'd start sweating through his shirt soon. Maybe he should go sit in the car.

No that was dumb then he'd look like a creep.

But he kind of looked like a creep now, pacing in front of an apartment complex dressed up as he was. He caught two women scrutinizing him from their balcony on the 2nd floor.

He licked his lips. Shit, he forgot his chaptstick. Not that he'd need it. Not like he'd be kissing her or anything…

' _But what if there was kissing? I should run to the store and get some chapstick just in case and-'_

"Sasuke?" Hinata poked her head out of a window, squinting her eyes as though she wasn't sure it was him or not.

"I'm early," he blurted. He stopped. Squared his shoulders and frowned up at the sky for a moment before turning fully to her. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit early…" She blinked at him. Her window was on the ground floor. Her hair hung down one of her shoulders and he noted that the ends were curled in ringlets.

"That's ah… Fine. I'm actually just finishing up. If you want to… Meet me at my door?" He nodded and made his way to the building. Turning the corner of the corridor just as her door opened and he almost tripped.

She _had_ curled the ends of her hair in ringlets like he'd seen from the window. Her dark locks cascading over her shoulder like a shimmering night sky. Her bangs also looked different. Straighter. Neater than how she typically wore them. She wore a white sleeveless blouse, creamy shoulders exposed to the humid air of summer's end. Her blouse was tucked into a long and flowy skirt. Navy blue with large flowers printed on the fabric. It moved around her legs and gave only the barest of glimpses of the dark sandals she wore on her feet. He felt an odd satisfaction when he realized they wore complimenting shades of blue.

She looked like a goddess.

She was breathtaking. A living dream.

He was glad he spent so much time dressing up.

She finished locking her door and then turned to him expectantly. He cleared his throat and felt himself smile. Actually smile. The kind he found she was the only one he could offer.

"You look fantastic," he heard himself saying. She ducked her head and blushed that pretty blush he had seen so often on women before but had never quite appreciated until he saw it from her.

"Thank you… You look fantastic as well… Sasuke." He offered her his arm and his heart skipped a beat when she accepted it, shouldering her purse as they left the building.

He led her back through the corridor and out into the open. Her grip on his arm was loose but she kept close to him and he made sure to keep his pace slow, hoping to savor this closeness to her as much as he could.

He had asked her where she'd like to go earlier in the day and she chose a restaurant that was within walking distance to her. She had mentioned it was one of her favorites. He was more than happy to oblige her. It was still early in the evening and since it was a Tuesday night there weren't many people giving the restaurant a quiet feel.

They were led to a secluded table towards the back. The blinds had been drawn but they could just make out the sunset through the opaque screen.

He watched her. More openly than he had though, since both Ino and Naruto had called him out on his feelings, he was sure he hadn't hidden himself very well to begin with.

He drank in the smaller details of her. How her lashes were curled and fuller than they normally were. How her lips were tinted a soft pink. How her ears sparkled with earrings that weren't normally there. She had tried too. That along with her hair and her carefully selected outfit (he was positive it was carefully selected) he knew she had put some effort in her appearance and this pleased him.

This pleased him to no end and he needed to let her know.

"Hinata," he started. He swallowed hard before pulling his glass of water to himself to take a drink. He felt like he'd gulped way too loud but she made no comment. She was smiling at him, that patient smile of hers though he couldn't help but feel as though she was still just as closed off as she had been when he'd yelled at her. "I wanted to apologize to you again. About what I said yesterday. About how I've been… lately." He squeezed his eyes closed to try to clear his thoughts. There were so many things he wanted to say.

"It's okay… Sasuke." He looked at her and saw she wasn't looking back him anymore. She was pulling her cloth napkin through her fingers, brow furrowed. "I understand… It wasn't my place. To have said anything like that. You're… under a lot of stress." He couldn't help the growl that escaped him.

"Stop." She did, looking up at him then and he almost broke. Her opalescent eyes shining and showing a sadness he couldn't take. "Stop. Please." He took a deep breath before reaching across the table and taking her hands in his. He almost expected her to pull away. She didn't. "That doesn't excuse my behavior. I have you to thank for a lot of things. Too many things. There's no way I could pay you back for, not only the help with my shop, but the emotional support you've provided as a friend. I shouldn't have thrown that help back in your face like that and for that I am truly sorry."

She didn't try to say anything. She pursed her lips and tightened her hold on his hands. He barreled on.

"And the fact of the matter is… I think somewhere along the lines of getting to know you and working with you… I've fallen in love with you. I know you don't think of me like that, but I just wanted you to know."

* * *

Hinata couldn't hear.

Well she _could_ hear but not anything going on around her. The soft murmurs of the other patrons of the restaurant had died away from her ears as soon as Sasuke had asked her to stop. Now that he was done all she could hear was the rushing of blood through her ear drums.

' _Love… He loves me but-'_

"Why would you think I don't think of you that way?" She kept her grip on his hands though she suspected she was holding on to his fingers with more force than was necessary. She couldn't break this contact with him. He seemed taken aback. Dark hair framing dark eyes in that boyish way that was all _Sasuke_.

"When I accused you of having a crush on me-" Hinata groaned. Pulling her hands away so that she could hide her face.

Of course. Of course when she'd put her foot in her mouth and pushed him away to save herself he'd taken it seriously. She'd said it then hadn't she? Those damning words. _'We're just friends.'_

She counted to ten. Berated herself a moment more. Then pulled her hands away from her face to see that Sasuke was watching her curiously.

"I may have said that… Without thinking it all the way through." She mumbled, feeling her steady blush intensify to an inferno. She didn't look away from him though. "I _may_ have actually been jealous of Karin and I-I may still have a bit of a crush on you…"

Sasuke sat up straight.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The silence stretched on as they both took the other in. The waiter approached them then.

"Good evening! My name is Ric and I'll be your waiter this evening. May I start you with an appetizer?" Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Sure, what do you recommend?"

Dinner was spent making small talk.

Shy glances were occasionally exchanged. But they didn't bring up the topic of their feelings again until they had found themselves back at Hinata's door.

She held her key in her hand, her back leaned up against her front door as she looked up at Sasuke.

He really did cut an impressive figure. His dark grey sports jacket emphasizing the broadness of his shoulders. The way he casually had his hands tucked into his pant pockets. How his shirt was unbuttoned to just show just the right amount of skin. His dark gaze always pulling her in, hair always framing his sharp features in just the right away. He always had that look about him, almost angelic in a way.

He had made it look so easy.

And for whatever reason he _liked_ her.

' _Like is not the word that he used…'_

She was trying hard not to dwell on that. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that he liked her like that. It'd be a while before she came to terms with the exact wording he had used tonight.

"I had fun tonight." He said and she was glad she was leaning against the door for support. Otherwise she ran the risk of swooning with how weak kneed she'd suddenly become at his proximity.

"I did too." She said in one breath. She was aware she'd probably spoken too softly but he seemed to have heard her as his lips quirked up in response. He still looked tired. But he also looked happy. "I… hope you can get some good rest this week." She was still looking at his lips. When she realized that she looked him in the eye and found he had been watching her's probably just as intently.

' _Will he…'_

Sasuke didn't allow her to finish her thought. Hands coming up to cradle her face, long fingers tracing her jaw line as he leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers.

She whimpered. She couldn't help it.

He was warm and soft and tasted faintly of the white wine they had had at dinner. She felt herself pulling herself up on the balls of her feet to reach more of him. She put her arms on his shoulders and his hands gravitated from her face down to her hips to hold her more fully to him. He hummed against her and she broke away from him breathless. Eyes half lidded as she looked at him.

He kissed her.

They kissed.

She could break out into a victory dance.

Her fingers found themselves in soft strands of hair at the back of his neck. He leaned his forehead on hers.

"I'd like to see you again. Like this." He said. Their breaths mingling with each other.

She had a fleeting thought of inviting him in but stopped herself. He was still, technically, in an emotionally vulnerable place. There was still so much they should talk about. They had had enough excitement for one night. She smiled at him instead.

"Of course."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I BEEN crossposting like a champ
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr where I don't tag shit and I also don't often blog about sasuhina
> 
> But I do occasionally blog about writing status

**_Larkspur: Chapter 9_ **

Ino was smirking as soon Sasuke had crossed the threshold of the back room.

He was going to throttle Naruto.

"Hey boss," she said, lips pulling into a grin as his expression soured. "I know you've only been off a handful of days but I can see you're already looking swell." She wiggled her eyebrows at him, not unlike how Naruto had when he'd come over the afternoon before.

He turned on the ball of his foot to walk back out of the door. Ino laughed.

"Aw, Sasuke don't be like that. I'm only teasing." He sighed and turned back around.

"I need some papers." He said as explanation for his showing up even though she hadn't asked. She hummed and moved away from his desk to give him space to look for what he needed. She walked towards the back table and picked up some wire and pliers. She started twisting them into a shape.

"So how was your date?" She asked, though from her initial reaction to his showing up and her tone he knew she already knew what had happened.

"Good."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary for a date." He grumbled pulling open a drawer. Ino hummed again though he could still hear the self-satisfaction. "If you've got something to say spit it out." She chuckled.

"I told you so!" She finally sang. "I told you that you liked her! And that she liked you I told you so!" She bounced on the balls of her feet, pony tail swinging behind her as she practically vibrated from excitement. "Naruto said you guys kissed! How was it? Are you together now? Will she be around more often? When are you going to propose? Can I be in the wedding? Of course I get to be in the wedding, Naruto is going to be your best man-"

"Ino-"

"Oh I hope she picks blues as her color scheme. I look fantastic in navy-"

"Ino-"

"How many children do you think you'll have?"

"Ino!" She stopped her chattering to focus on him. Sasuke had braced himself on the desk before him and he felt as though his face was on fire. "Why are you like this?" She narrowed her eyes at him, cocking her hip and putting a fisted hand over it.

"Well I'm sorr-y." She said over exaggerating the 'y'. "I'm just so excited. It's not every day you see two grown adults clear away the denial and finally f-"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but wedding lady is here." Karin had poked her head in from the front of the shop briefly, announcing Hinata's arrival. Karin pushed her glasses up her nose, causing the light to catch on her lenses and hiding her eyes from view as Hinata brushed passed her and into the work room. Sasuke was pretty sure she did that on purpose so he wouldn't catch her narrowing her eyes at them. He pulled his lips into a line. At least she was trying to hide her attitude. Sort of.

Sasuke glared at Ino, daring her to continue with her prior statement. Her face settled into a warm smile, Hinata not noticing the blond as she entered the center of the room. Though she didn't continue where they'd left off, he could tell Ino was still feeling mischievous by the way she quirked an eyebrow at Hinata's back.

"Oh, Sasuke, I didn't realize you'd be here today." Hinata said, pushing her hair behind her ear demurely.

"He's not staying. Says he forgot some papers. Though I suspect he's just come to check in on us." Ino laughed as Hinata startled at her voice. "The samples are ready, by the way."

"Samples?" Sasuke didn't recall them having arranged for more samples to be shown to anyone. Hinata hummed, pulling out her tablet from her purse and punching in a few keys, walking closer to the work table as she did so.

"Sakura asked to see some samples. She's thinking of changing her theme. Again." Hinata sounded weary which wasn't like her. He had seen her deal with finicky brides before. Her sister included, so this reaction was… different.

Ino snorted in irritation.

"You tell her she needs to settle on a theme quick. January is closer than it seems and I am _not_ going to be ordering a bunch of flowers and putting them together to her liking just so she can change her mind again at the last second." Ino huffed, fussing with one of the arrangements on the table. "She can do that when her forehead makes her as famous as Tyra Banks." She sucked on her teeth. "But until then if she tries to pull that shit I'll duct tape that bouquet into her hands and wheel her down the aisle if I have to."

Hinata hummed but didn't comment further. She snapped a few photos of the table and tsk-d at Ino who tried to photo bomb the last one with her hand flipping the bird. A few decisive swipes of her hand later and the sound of an email being sent filled the room. She turned back to Sasuke and smiled. A little less shy than the one she had offered when she'd first entered the room.

"So, why are you here?" She bit her lip. "Are you done… vacationing?" He swallowed. There was just something about the way she said that last part. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, not quite. I really did just come in here to grab some notes. I think I could stand for a little more… vacation." She chuckled softly, pulling her tablet closer to her body. She was wearing slacks today. Curve hugging slacks. Bless…

"Why do I get the feeling that we're no longer talking about vacationing? Or stay-cationing I guess is what we should be calling into." Ino had bent herself slightly over the table, elbows supporting her weight as she held her chin in her hands. She was smirking again.

Sasuke coughed.

Hinata busied herself with putting her tablet back in her purse. He could see where her blush had engulfed her face.

"I, uh, have to go. Meetings and… weddings and such." She ducked her head in an awkward bob and scurried out of the room. They heard a lazy drawl of "Come again," from Karin as the door closed behind Hinata's retreating form.

Sasuke glared but Ino seemed shamelessly unbothered as she starting humming something that sounded suspiciously of The Lonely Island's _I Just had Sex_.

* * *

Temari was frowning.

Not an uncommon sight now-a-days. Hinata could already feel the telltale signs of a headache coming on. She put her purse on her desk and pulled out her tablet, already pulling up Sakura's documents as her assistant came over to her with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Hinata. Or it would've been except The Queen of Bridezillas is here and has been waiting for us since eight." Hinata accepted the steaming mug and felt her brows furrow.

"Why so early?" She took a sip as she tucked her tablet under her arm and started for the conference room at the back. Temari shrugged.

"She wouldn't tell me. Just kept asking about what time you usually showed up and that she had to talk to you." Hinata took a deep breath at that.

She and Sakura had always gotten along really well. She liked Sakura. So she hadn't hesitated when her old college friend had asked her about organizing her own nuptials. She had actually been thrilled that Sakura would trust her with this momentous event in her life.

She hadn't expected Sakura to be so…

"She's the most anal bride that's ever walked through those doors. I'm thinking of starting a countdown to D-day so we have something look forward to." Temari said under her breath before opening the door to the room.

"Hinata! Good morning. I'm sorry to barge in on you all without an appointment-" Sakura stopped short when she saw Temari come through the door. She had already started talking as soon as she'd seen the door start to open. She licked her lips. Hinata clucked her tongue.

"That's okay. I wish you would've sent me a text though so I could have tried to come in earlier. Or you could have asked to stop by the apartment." Her friend seemed to recover then ducking her head in embarrassment. Sakura pushed her hair behind her ear.

She was dressed a little more casually than Hinata usually saw her. Jeans and a simple t-shirt. Her ring was glittered brightly on her left hand and her hair was straight and sleek down her back. Casual but still put together. Sakura bit her lip, still looking a bit embarrassed and demure. Not very Sakura-like. Hinata blinked a few times before turning to Temari.

"Temari, I'm sorry would you mind preparing for our ten o'clock? We have the catalogues for the bakers…" Temari nodded and turned swiftly on her heal, green eyes flicking to Sakura for a moment before exiting the room with a soft click of the door.

"Thank you," Sakura breathed, allowing herself to sink into a chair. That's when Hinata noticed the heavy concealer underneath Sakura's eyes only just hiding the dark circles beneath.

"Is everything… alright? Sakura?" Hinata took the seat across from her, putting her tablet aside and folding her hands in front of her. Sakura wouldn't meet her eye and she wondered if perhaps Sakura had changed her mind about using Hinata as her planner. She half hoped that was the case.

"Everything is fine. Mostly." Sakura began. She sighed and drooped on to the table, pressing her forehead on to the table. "I asked who I thought was my best friend to be my maid of honor and she refused." She finally said to the table. Her shoulders started to shake and Hinata pushed herself forward to place a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. It was then she realized that Sakura had also been sniffling. "I seem to have… I guess I may have alienated some people a while ago and she… I just didn't think I'd hurt her enough for her to say no to me. It's already been so long I thought with the time... And it being my wedding…" She lifted her face from the table and gave Hinata a pitiful look. It reminded her of her sister when something hadn't quite gone the way she wanted.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hinata gave Sakura an awkward pat on the shoulder. Sakura chewed on the inside of her cheek thoughtfully before she continued, luminous eyes never wavering, her tone careful as she went on.

"I know we… sort of lost touch over the last few years. I don't have much of a bridal party I was really counting on my friend to have agreed to being my maid of honor and just having her but… And I realize you're already busy and going to be busy that day with the wedding itself but do you think… I mean." Hinata felt her stomach sink.

' _Oh no. No, no. I wasn't even the maid of honor at my sister's-'_

"I would just really appreciate it, if you'd do me the favor of being my maid of honor." Sakura said in a rush.

"Wow, I don't know… what to say." She offered lamely, pulling her hand away and chewing on her lip. Sakura's eyes flashed with panic as the refusal played at the edge of her tongue. She guessed she must have been Sakura's last resort. She sighed and was already regretting her decision as she opened her mouth. "I'd love to be your maid of honor Sakura."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"For?" Hinata tilted her head to the side so that she could see Sasuke from her peripherals.

He had asked her at around six if she'd like to go get frozen yogurt.

Frozen yogurt.

Like they were kids.

Of _course_ she wanted to go get frozen yogurt. Especially since summer had suddenly decided it wasn't going to leave them without a last hurrah and the day had been scorching. She had already been taking her slacks off as soon as she had made it home that afternoon. Changing into denim shorts and a t-shirt and pulling her hair up and away from her neck into a messy pony tail in an attempt to create a cooler ensemble for their outing.

When Sasuke didn't respond she turned herself fully to him. His eyes were focused on her bare legs.

She felt herself swallow. A not unfamiliar fluttering beginning at her stomach.

He noticed her facing him and his gaze snapped up to hers. He shifted on his feet, obviously embarrassed from being caught checking her out, and he turned his attention to the flavor options they'd been standing in front of.

"For Ino's teasing before." She turned to look at the menu, she could feel the telltale signs of heat spread across her cheeks at the mention of what had happened earlier that day. The fluttering in her stomach increasing as she cleared her throat and looked pointedly away from him.

"I think I know what I want." She spoke softly, cringing a little at her sudden change in subject. Sasuke didn't say anything to it though, only nodded and hummed as he called the clerk's attention. They collected their respective cups of yogurt and Hinata followed Sasuke towards the end of the shop where they found a table to sit at.

While they sat he didn't look at her. He was solely concentrated on the plastic container before him, purple spoon scraping against the bottom of the cup as he shoved his yogurt around. Hinata pursed her lips and scooted herself to the edge of her seat, idly sucking on her spoon even though she'd already eaten the yogurt that had been on it.

She wondered if he'd regretted kissing her.

He hadn't made a move to try and hold her hand or kiss her again since their date. She did often find him staring though. She was pretty sure they had been flirting before and there had definitely been some tension in the air before Ino had cut in. But she couldn't help doubt herself. He hadn't tried to hold her hand or kiss or hug her or anything.

She felt her shoulders drooping. Her thoughts looping back to her prior insecurities.

It had been a while since they'd hung out casually thanks to her hiatus on their friendship. Maybe, after getting a chance to be in close contact with her again, he'd gotten a chance to really see her and compare her to his image of her in his mind. And maybe… just maybe she wasn't living up to standards. Especially now that he has had a chance to reacquaint himself with Sakura who, per her, he hadn't seen in years.

"My brother called the other day." Sasuke said, cutting through the silence with his deep voice. He spoke in that matter-of-fact tone he adopted whenever he spoke of things that made him uncomfortable. He hadn't looked up from his yogurt to say this.

"Oh? It's been a while since you've brought him up." He shrugged and slumped in his chair. Hinata felt herself smile. He looked so young when he did that, frowning at his cup like it had personally offended him.

"He said my father's grief counselor would like all of us to meet together. I guess to talk."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea…" He leaned an elbow on the table and cradled his chin on his palm.

"No. It doesn't. But it's also not a _good_ idea. I think." He was muttering now. She did her best to keep her face impassive in case he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you not want to… reconcile?" She knew things hadn't been well between he and the rest of his family since his mother's passing. She also knew, based off of how he would speak of his brother, that this hurt him. It hurt him a lot more than he'd probably ever admit to her or anyone.

He took a while to answer her. In fact, she was pretty sure he was actually going to ignore her question and had resigned herself to him being in a bad mood for the rest of the afternoon when he finally spoke. "I… I don't think I _don't_ want to reconcile. I'm just not really sure if I'm ready." He took a big dollop and shoved his spoon into his mouth. He swallowed hard.

"What makes you think you're not ready?" He snorted.

"I couldn't commit to a date for a meeting." He shrugged. "Subconscious I think because, really, I have Ino and Karin now and I actually probably could've this week but…" He shrugged again.

"That… Makes sense." He finally looked at her then, his dark gaze focusing on her eyes that made her heart skip a bit. She blushed. "What I mean is… We all heal at a different pace. Don't uh… take this the wrong way please." She leaned back in her chair and ducked her head. "But you really have been over working yourself lately and I don't think… I don't think you've had a chance to really mourn correctly. Or not correctly I'm just- I'll just stop talking now."

He chuckled at that. She frowned at him. "Don't… laugh at me." She mumbled.

"You're cute when you're like this." She was convinced you could fry an egg on her face with how hot she felt. She spluttered and covered her face with her fingers and he laughed. An actual laugh. Not a sleep deprived, half hysterical laugh. She peaked at him through her fingers.

"Walk me home?"

* * *

Sasuke pushed through the back door of the shop, arms laden with a box of donuts and coffee.

It was his first day back. A decidedly different Monday than the one he had had the week prior, waking up twenty minutes before his alarm and really able to take his time to enjoy the fact that he felt rested. His mind was quiet, his thoughts settled to a more manageable murmur as opposed to the near constant panic fervor he had been working in in the last few months.

When he'd stepped out of his apartment he felt the telltale signs of the temperature shift. Summer finally giving way to fall as a chilled breeze swept through his hair. He thought stopping by and grabbing some donuts and coffee for Ino and Karin would be a good way of showing his gratitude to them for their hard work.

So he was a little surprised when he walked in and found Ino behind the work table, muttering to herself and man handling some peonies. He put the boxes on his desk and strode over to her. She continued with her muttering, not noticing him even though he stood right across from her at the table.

"Something wrong?" He asked, crossing his arms as she yelped. Her hands came up to her chest as she finally noticed him, chest rising and falling with surprised breaths as she tried to calm herself.

"Oh, Sasuke. Good morning. Is it nine already?" She whipped her head around and looked at the clock. She let her hands fall back to the table as she continued with the flowers. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You didn't answer the question." She shrugged but didn't offer anything more. He wouldn't usually press for more information considering he didn't like it when people did it to him. But this was _Ino_ and she was usually the first to offer up her problems without being asked. "Did you and Naruto get into a fight?"

She snorted. Hands finally becoming more gentle as she fished in a drawer for some clippers to shorten the stems before her. "Not Naruto. Sakura." He shifted awkwardly at the mention of her name.

"You two are talking again?" She shook her head as she measured out each stem and deftly cut through them.

"No. I mean I guess she sort of tried to… I don't know. I don't know what she expects from me." He waited. For a while, it didn't seem as though Ino would continue to, which he wouldn't have blamed her. He kind of didn't want to talk about this anymore now that he knew the reason she was upset. She heaved a sigh and put the clippers down. She studied the table's worn surface intently as she spoke. "She asked me to be her maid of honor. Can you believe that? She hasn't tried to apologize or…" She shrugged again, pushing herself away from the table to go to the forgotten box of donuts. "This is stupid. It should all be ancient history right? I mean we _are_ doing her flowers. I guess it wouldn't have killed me to accept." She pulled a donut out of the box and took a rough bite, chewing forcefully, a frown pulling her lips down.

Sasuke turned and leaned back against the table.

To say things had ended between Sakura and the rest of their friend group would be putting it mildly.

In hindsight, their fight had been silly. Sakura and Ino were being petty at the time and holding on to the grudge was almost comical considering what had happened to have caused it. He didn't try to understand the minds of teenaged girls. He sighed.

' _At least Naruto and I could get over it.'_

"No. You know what? She hasn't changed at all and doesn't feel any remorse what so ever. She should count herself lucky that you even agreed to do the flowers and furthermore-"

The tinkling of the bell from the front door forced Ino to stop.

"Hello?" Called a familiar voice followed by Hinata poking her head into the back room. Sasuke felt the tension he didn't know he was holding in his jaw release at the sight of her.

Seeing her was always a relief. A reminder of how their relationship had taken a turn for the better in only the last few days.

They had continued in more of a snail's pace but he couldn't find himself minding. He was very aware of the fact that all of this could stop in an instant so he tread carefully. Only giving as much as Hinata seemed willing to give. Afraid of scaring her away if he tried to continue the forwardness of their date. They hadn't brought up the topic of his confession again but this was fine. For now.

He heard Ino snort behind him as his eyes followed Hinata while she entered the room. Her slacks clean pressed. Her blouse slightly obscured with a cardigan. Her hair was loose in a dark curtain that shimmered under the overhead light. She was captivating.

"Hinata! Good morning," Ino said around her donut. She plucked a travel cup from the cup holder Sasuke had brought with him. "I don't know what you two did on Sasuke's break but keep doing it. Especially if it means more free coffee and donuts." Sasuke felt himself scowl and Ino laughed as the star struck expression left his face.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go watch the store." He growled. Ino gave a mock salute and left the pair alone.

"Sorry to come bother you here." Hinata said coming over to where he stood at the work table. He reach out to take one of the edges of her sweater, fingering the fabric thoughtfully as she seemed to lean into him. "I just needed a break from the office."

"Oh?" She nodded but didn't offer more. He wasn't sure if he should press her. Hinata was a lot more private than Ino usually was. He let go of her sweater and reached up to her face, curling his fingers under her chin and tilting her face towards him.

He felt a shiver go through her and a wave of desire caused him to pause from moving closer to her.

Restraint.

He needed to continue with his restraint.

But it was so difficult to do so as she blinked up at him. Still and waiting to see what he would do. Her lips parted and he watched as her tongue swept over them, leaving them glistening and oh so kissable. "I'm sorry to hear." He murmured as his other arm snaked around her waist to pull her closer against him. "Anything I can do to make you feel any better?" He smirked as he watched her steady blush make its way across her features and her eyes glaze over at the suggestion. Good.

"I don't know…" She said just as softly. "Did you… have something in mind?"

"Oh I had a few things in mind." He spoke casually. Taking this as his invitation he tilted his face towards hers and could almost feel the sweet relief of her lips on his when the back door of the shop slammed open.

Hinata jumped just about five feet in the air in her haste to break away from him. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he turned the force of his anger towards the person standing at his threshold where he saw Karin. Book bag slung over her shoulder, red hair a messy mop on her head, gum snapping forcefully as she eyed the pair from the door. His frown deepened.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?" He snapped with a little more force than he normally would have addressed her with. She shrugged. Coming in and allowing the door to close forcefully behind her.

"Delivery guy is here." She said as she exchanged her book bag for her apron and took off for the front without a second glance. Sasuke sighed and turned to find Hinata studiously going over the peonies Ino had abandoned earlier.

"Sorry." He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. She shook her head. Face still flushed from their interrupted interaction and being caught.

"It's no problem. I shouldn't have come here anyway we both have work to do." She pulled one of the pink flowers into her hands and twirled it idly. "I shouldn't be away from the office long anyway. I'll… talk to you later?"

He hummed and she put the flower down to take her leave. But before she could step around him he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to her forehead. He took a moment to enjoy the sweetness of her perfume and shampoo as it mingled with the flowery scent of his shop before he pulled away and found her gaping at him. He'd never get over how surprised she always seemed that he wanted her close. He smirked.

"That's fine. Have a good day."

* * *

"So are you guys together now or what?"

Hinata almost dropped the dish she had been washing in her sink. She sighed. Leave it to her sister to get down to the point. "We haven't talked about it?"

"So what? Is it like a friends with benefits thing? I don't think you've ever agreed to something like that before. Not that I can blame you. Flower boy is hot." Hinata felt herself blushing.

Hanabi had shown up at her door step with take out in one hand and a new bottle of wine in the other. Hinata watched, worrying her lip, as her sister pushed passed her, kicked off her pumps, and perched on one of the barstools of Hinata's kitchen island.

" _Bad day at work?"_

" _More like bad day at life. Where's your corkscrew?"_

"It's not like that… I think." Hanabi rolled her eyes. Hinata didn't ask more on what she had meant about it being a "bad day at life" but it didn't stop her from worrying. Hanabi's face was drawn and she watched her drink more than half the bottle of wine she brought with her.

"Well I'd say don't waste too much of your time. You need to define your relationship ASAP." Hinata rung excess water out of her wash cloth as she listened to her sister rant. "You don't want to get more wrapped up in this guy if he can't even commit to saying you're his girlfriend or anything. Because then what? Then you go your whole lives as friends and then one day some _other_ guy shows up and then he gets all weird with you and refuses to come to your wedding and waits until you're four months into your marriage to confess his undying love for you. Bull shit." Hanabi spat, taking a long pull from her glass.

"Did… something happen?" Hanabi cackled.

"Yes. But I'm not getting into that. What's done is done. The point is, you guys cleared like one eighteenth of the air and you have a _lot_ more talking to do." Hinata shrugged, filing away this conversation for later so she could try to figure out what her sister was referring to.

"I'm changing the subject now." Hinata announced. The intent of this worked as her sisters expression smoothed from barely concealed rage to curiosity.

"With what? What happened?" Hinata finished rinsing the sink and turned the water off to eye her sister mischievously.

"Sakura asked me to be her maid of honor and I said I would."

"What?! That is so not fair you flat out refused for me. You said it was one or the other why does she get both?" Hanabi whined, hands coming down hard on to her thighs in a loud slap. Hinata chuckled. She knew what she was saying next was at the expense of one of her friends but she also knew that Hanabi would be cheered up by the information.

"Well. I would have refused her as well. But, unlike you, as it would seem, Sakura doesn't have any other options."

Hanabi blinked a few times. Digesting this information before her lips curled into a smirk and then broke in to a full on grin. She cackled then, doubling over and letting her forehead hit the counter with a soft thud.

"So you mean to tell me," she said between panting breaths. "Is that the snake queen who is marrying her work colleague who is almost twice her age doesn't have any _friends_? Aside from you? Her wedding planner?" Hinata shrugged and cringed, regretting not only agreeing to being Sakura's maid of honor but also confiding in Hanabi.

' _Well she would've found out eventually…'_

Eventually Hanabi straightened herself, fingers swiping at the tears that had pooled at the edges of her eyes. "I hope you know what you've signed yourself up for." She chuckled a bit more before shaking her head. "I _told_ you Sakura has snake like tendencies. I hope she keeps her fangs to herself as she has been doing or else she's in for a rude awakening from me."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_Larkspur: Chapter 10_ **

The weekend had could not have come fast enough. Hinata found herself exhausted after her first week of officially being Sakura's maid of honor. The wedding details along with now having to try to plan Sakura a bachelorette party were quickly becoming something more than what Hinata could handle. Especially since Sakura had expressed wanting a night out in a town with a famous strip about two hours from where they lived for said party.

Hinata had shown up to Sasuke's apartment in the early evening of Friday night. She hadn't bothered to go home and change and he seemed taken aback to find she still wore her work clothes albeit slightly wrinkled from having been in them all day. He hadn't said anything though as she came in and sagged onto his couch.

"Busy?" He came around and pushed a glass of water into her hand. He had probably only just gotten home himself but he had changed into sweats. She eyed them a little enviously as she sipped on her water.

"Sort of." She shrugged out of her sweater and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse revealing the cream colored camisole underneath. She sunk into the cool leather of the couch. "I may have taken on more than I can chew." He sat down right next to her, their knees brushing, as he turned on the television and started flipping channels.

"That's not like you to overbook yourself." He commented after settling on a home improvement show. She kicked her shoes off and pulled her legs up to put her arms around them. She fiddled with the hem of her slacks as she thought on what to say next.

"I usually try to be careful about that as most of my clients can sense when I'm stressed which usually causes them to be stressed." She leaned her chin on the top of her knees and allowed herself to stare at the television. Not focusing on the images before her but not wanting to look at Sasuke quite yet as she said what she had to say next. "Sakura asked me to be her maid of honor and I said I would do it." She felt Sasuke go rigid next to her.

"That complicates things for you… doesn't it?" He leaned a little away from her so that he could shift his body to face hers. "I won't try to pretend what exactly a maid of honor does but isn't that a lot of… responsibility?" The fidgeting with her pants increased.

"It does. A lot. Actually. I wasn't even Hanabi's maid of honor." She could feel the confusion coming off of Sasuke in waves. She peaked up at him and found his brow furrowed and lips turned down in a slight frown as he regarded her.

"Then why did you agree?" His voice was gruff, with a slight edge to it. She wondered if it bothered him that she'd accepted considering he and Sakura's history.

"I… She said she had no one else. I couldn't say no to her." His frown deepened at that and he muttered something that sounded something like 'you should have tried to say no.' She pressed her lips together but didn't ask him to clarify, instead she turned her focus to the cheery looking brunette with too straight teeth gesturing to some fixtures in a bathroom that needed updating.

"She had asked Ino. Initially. To be her maid of honor." He said after a tense silence.

' _Ah… So that's who it had been.'_

He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back on the couch. If she scooted just an inch to her left she would technically be snuggling with him. She stayed where she was.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you say Sakura was your high school sweet heart…" He chuckled and she stopped.

"You want to know what happened? It's been a long time."

"I realize, however… the other day. When she came to talk about the arrangements…" He shrugged but didn't ask for further explanation, so she knew that he knew she was talking about his odd behavior.

"Sakura and I have… Had… A lot of history together. I'm not sure discussing the details of what happened matters. All of it was a long time ago." He shrugged. "It's been nearly twelve years. I don't mess around with her like that anymore."

Hinata couldn't help the butterflies that started up in her stomach again when she finally turned to look at him. He had shifted his head so that his gaze was still aimed at the television though she could tell he was far from focused on the moving figures on the screen. She bit her lip. She hadn't tried to bring up her and Sasuke's relationship. She'd been happy with the occasional affections they shared in private but she had to wonder if she was being stupid about that and allowing herself to be used.

' _Even though it hasn't quite gotten that far in terms of our physical relationship…'_

She felt her face heat up at that thought and allowed herself a moment to glance down at his bicep. She licked her lips when they flexed as he shifted further down in his seat. She had to pinch herself to remind her to keep it cool and turned to focus back up to his face. He had inclined his head slightly towards her on the couch, dark eyes watching her curiously through thick eyelashes.

"Now can I ask you a question?" She swallowed hard and nodded. "I know you mentioned it before, but how did you meet Sakura?"

She blinked a few times. She tilted her head against the couch, mirroring him as she tried to relax her body from the tensions of the day. In this position they were almost forehead to forehead. She didn't shift away and he didn't move. She hummed. Thinking of the first time Sakura had asked to sit next to her in an entry level Sociology class.

"Not much of a story. We had a few classes together."

"Did she ever talk about us?" He lifted his brows at her. He was searching for answers to questions he wasn't voicing. That much she could tell. She bit her lip thoughtfully before shaking her head.

In the time she had known Sakura she hadn't once mentioned Sasuke's name. Though, admittedly, Hinata had been preoccupied with other things during those first couple of years at school so it may have come about in one of their introductory conversations and never brought up again. Even so, she and Sakura had lost touch after they had graduated as Sakura started with an intensive medical program the summer right after.

"No. I don't believe so." He cocked his head, narrowing his eyes slightly before reaching out to grasp some of her hair between his fingers. The movement caused a shiver to go down Hinata's spine as she watch his fingers toy with her hair. She swallowed at the lump that had formed at her throat. "Does that… bother you?" He snorted, dropping her hair and pulling away from her. He ran his hands through his hair, long fingers starkly pale against the dark strands.

"No, I'm just curious. She trusts you enough to handle her wedding. And be her maid of honor. I'm just curious. Are you hungry?"

* * *

Sasuke glared down at his phone.

His brother hadn't stopped pestering him about when he'd be able to make some time to meet with their father. He'd only admit to being half annoyed that his father wasn't trying to set this up himself since he'd agreed to do this.

He turned off the offending device with a forceful press of the hold button and continued on with the accounting work before him. He was just about finished when the back door of the shop burst open and Naruto came bounding in.

"I passed the mother _fucking_  Barr!" Naruto practically leapt on top of Sasuke's desk shuffling the already scattered papers further as he pressed a crumpled letter into Sasuke's face. Sasuke frowned and shoved Naruto's hands away.

"Congratulations," he deadpanned. He put his pen down and stretched in his seat. When he opened his eyes he found Naruto still standing before him, bouncing on the balls of his feet, grinning the widest grin he'd ever seen. Sasuke sighed. "Really. Congratulations Naruto, you deserve it." He got up and offered his friend a hand to which Naruto immediately became misty eyed, grabbing Sasuke and pulling him into a hug.

"Dude…"

"Please don't cry. You're pathetic." He growled and Naruto chuckled, squeezing Sasuke a little tighter before letting go and stepping back. He swiped at his face a few times before the grin returned.

"We have to-"

"No."

"Oh come on! Ino says I deserve a night of fun!" He pouted. "I've been working hard! And so have you for that matter."

"If Ino says you deserve fun then go have fun with her."

"Dude I will. After. But I want to hang out with  _you._  Please?" Naruto continued to pout and Sasuke heaved a sigh, running a tired hand through his ever disheveled hair.

"Fine."

* * *

Hinata had just finished putting up the last bit of her laundry and was about to curl up in bed with a book when she heard the pounding at her door. She frowned, pushing her comforter aside and reaching under her bed for her bat before getting up and heading for the door. She waited in silence to see if whoever it was had gone away but the pounding picked back up as soon as she was about to turn back around.

She edged herself closer to the door and put her eye at the peephole, fingers still curled around the base of the bat. Standing on her welcome mat was one very familiar blond. She took a moment to scrunch her face up in confusion before unlocking the door.

"Ino? I thought you were a murderer for a second!" She breathed gesturing to the bat still clutched in her hands.

"Oh? I mean, you don't know me so you still shouldn't rule it out." Ino grinned, eyes crinkling at the edges in a mirthful manner. "What I want to know is, were you really prepared to beat someone with a bat? I knew I liked you." Hinata huffed and leaned the bat up against the door.

Ino's hair was up in its usual high pony tail but she was wearing a maroon high necked dress. Ino was tall as it was but absolutely towered over Hinata in what had to have been at least four inch high heeled shoes. Hinata noted that Ino's blue eyes seemed larger because of the heavy mascara applied to her lashes and there was a subtle sparkle on the girl's eyelids that she only noticed when Ino blinked.

Ino let herself into the apartment and she studied her surroundings curiously before turning back to Hinata who was clad in plaid pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. Hinata pulled at the hem of her shirt, suddenly feeling incredibly under dressed and underwhelming standing next to this woman in her own home.

"Er… to what do I owe the please?" Ino shrugged.

"Naruto passed the Barr. Got it in his head he wants to celebrate. He's at the shop convincing Sasuke to go out and I've been tasked to come convince you to come with us." She leaned casually against her kitchen counter as she continued in a drawl. "So you going or nah?"

Hinata blinked. Brow furrowed should couldn't help asking. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Naruto." Ino said simply.

"Naruto doesn't…"

"He got it from Sasuke."

"W-what? But why would Sasuke-"

"You've asked a lot of questions but you still haven't answered mine. You going or nah?" Hinata paused.

She'd never been one for going out. She was already in her pajamas and it had been a long Friday afternoon as Sakura had insisted that Hinata come with her to all of the bridal boutiques in the area to try on gowns and bridesmaids dresses. She had really been looking forward to tucking herself in and forgetting the world for a minute.

Ino's phone chimed loudly in the silence if Hinata's contemplation. She pulled it out the purse that hung by her hip as Hinata continued to roll her indecisive thoughts around in her mind. Ino snorted loudly.

"Naruto says Sasuke's agreed. I'm not sure if that's be more incentive for you to come."

' _He's going out. I can go out too. With them. If I want.'_

Sleep could wait.

It was time to live.

"I-It is. Actually." Ino's grin widened.

"Great. Where's your closet?"

* * *

Sasuke would do a lot of things for Naruto. He was his other brother. Almost a permanent fixture in his life. They had gone through a lot together and they had done a lot of growing up together.

But in all the years they'd known each other, grown together, and changed, there were just some things that were annoyingly consistent.

Such as Naruto's taste in bars.

"This is a dive." He muttered as he followed the blond to a high table towards the back.

"Yup!" Naruto chirped. Cheerful as ever as he leaned his elbows against the table, ignoring the barstool behind him as he looked around to flag a waitress. Sasuke pushed himself into a barstool and pulled out his phone, frowning at his last message he had received from Hinata.

_[I guess I'm joining you guys.]_

"What did she mean by this?" He said as Naruto turned from the waitress. He tilted his phone towards his friend. Naruto squinted his eyes at the text.

"Oh yeah. I was supposed to mention but it didn't get to that point. I asked Ino to see if Hinata would like to come." Naruto suddenly looked pleased with himself. Sasuke scowled.

"Ino doesn't even have Hinata's phone number. How did you manage that?"

"Creative googling?" Sasuke sighed as Naruto's phone now pinged with a new message. "Oh they're here!" He craned his neck to the door ignoring the looks from the other patrons as he shot up from his seat when he saw Ino turning the corner to where they sat. He went to her immediately, opening his arms wide so that he could embrace Ino, lifting her from her feet and shaking her around. "I can practice law! I know law things!"

Ino threw her head back in laughter and whooped with him, falling easily into step with him as he set her down to dance to the music that played overhead. Hinata ducked her head as she stepped around them in their celebration to go sit by Sasuke.

"Hi," she breathed, sliding up onto the tall barstool with pointed toes. "Fancy meeting you here." She smiled at him and he felt the corners of his own lips begin to pull up to match her expression.

He noticed that Ino had dressed up, a form fitting dress and high heeled shoes that made her tower over most of the crowd. Hinata was a stark contrast to the blond. Sleeveless blouse with a deep V-neck that teased him with glimpses of the creamy skin underneath. She was wearing his favorite pair of dark wash jeans and delicate looking sandals at her feet. She always looked ethereal and today was no exception as her hair come down around her, an inky cascade of shining silk. Sasuke's heart hammered against his chest.

"Do you come here often?" He asked, surprising himself as he played along with her prior statement. She shrugged, one graceful lift of a shoulder, as she dragged a cocktail napkin closer to her with the tips of her fingers.

"Not often. Here to celebrate."

"Oh? What a coincidence. I'm here celebrating as well." She kept her eyes on the napkin, a slight blush decorating her features as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. He wished for less people then so he could pull her close and nibble on her bottom lip himself.

"You're goofy when you're in a good mood." She near whispered, finally bringing herself to look at him and his breath caught. Her eyelids were dusted with a subtle silver glitter that reflected on her eyes, highlighting their paleness in the low light of the bar. He knew he was smiling. There was something about this moment that was magic. Here in this dive bar with the murmuring crowd and the reverberating bass of the song that played over head as background noise, he felt transported away from the last few months. The only thing that mattered was the woman in front of him, looking up at him like she couldn't quite believe they were interacting this way.

"You're beautiful." He said instead and she looked away, hand coming up to push some of her hair behind an ear.

"F-flatterer." She muttered. He bumped shoulders with her.

"Okay you two, before we beg you to get a room let's gets some drinks," Ino cut in. Flagging over the waitress that had ignored Naruto before. Ino gave sharp direction on drink orders deciding for the group that they were going to share a pitcher of lite beer. Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"What if-"

"Oh shut up. This is cheaper. You don't mind do you Hinata?" Ino turned to Hinata expectantly. She shrugged again, features neutral in her response.

"I don't actually."

"See? No big deal you big baby." Naruto frowned.

"Why don't we get a say in this?" He muttered to Sasuke, who rolled his eyes but didn't offer any more of a response as he accepted a mug upon the waitress's return and joined in a toast to Naruto's new status as an official attorney.

He had to admit to himself that he was only half trying to listen to his best friend's words as he excitedly explained the places he'd applied to and the offers he'd had so far for a job. He felt a slight tinge of jealously that he fought by allowing his thoughts to wander. The last thing he wanted to do was be bitter at Naruto for his accomplishments. He had chosen to leave that life behind. He really shouldn't feel any animosity towards his friend at all.

But he did.

So instead he allowed his eyes to wander over to Hinata who nodded along politely as Naruto rambled. Small smile in place as Naruto described how he'd never imagined being at this point in his life. She had leaned an elbow on to the table, legs swinging slightly and chin leaned against her palms she leaned forward. Every now and again she'd take a small sip of her beer. Every now and again her bare arm brushed up against his.

The music changed suddenly as someone towards the back of the bar fiddled with a modern looking juke box. Ino froze then turned towards Naruto so sharply her hair whipped around against Hinata's face who blinked a few times in surprise. "Uh, we have to dance." She said urgently. Naruto furrowed his brows at being interrupted.

"Why?"

"Because this is my song! Let's go!" Before Naruto could protest she was already up and pulling him harshly towards the back of the bar where some people had made an impromptu dance floor. Hinata watched after them for a moment, bemused smile playing at her lips before she turned and saw him staring. She raised her brows and her smile turned a little playful and he felt himself shiver. The glimpses of her flirtatious side always shocking him and forcing himself to keep himself in check as to how much she affected him.

Hinata leaned closer to him, arm brushing his sending goosebumps shooting up his arm and raising the hair at the back of his neck. "I don't think I've told you, but your friends are very nice." She spoke lowly so he had to tilt his head closer to her, foreheads almost touching. He could smell the flowery scent of her perfume and he had to concentrate on his breathing so as not to creep her out by taking too deep of a breath. "I'm glad you have people like them in your life."

"Me too," he reached over to pull one of her hands into his. "I'm glad that I have them and I'm happy for Naruto but… Do you want to get out of here?"

* * *

Hinata only felt half guilty.

Half self-conscious at how her head had bobbed in an enthusiastic nod at Sasuke's question. Half embarrassed as he reached into his pocket to hide some money under Naruto's mug to pay for the first round of drinks before he reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together as he tugged her behind him and lead her through the sparse crowd for the door. His hand had flexed around hers and her palms were sweaty and she couldn't stop picturing the looks he had kept shooting at her through the night. There was a secret promise held beneath his dark gaze, the memory of which made her stomach flutter in anticipation when he held the door open for her to climb into the passenger seat of his car.

She fidgeted in her seat and was glad when he pulled her hand back into his like he couldn't stand to not be touching her for too long. She sent Ino a text messages then as he drove, apologizing for disappearing and thanking her for inviting them out. The excitement that coursed through her body confusing and delicious and the anticipation she felt came to a head when they'd finally made it to the parking lot of his apartment complex.

'But what if… What if I'm no good? What if there's no chemistry? What if… what if compared to…'

Sasuke unlocked his front door with a resounding thud of the deadbolt. He paused and turned towards her in the hallway. She wondered if he could see the doubt in her eyes even though she was doing her best at keeping her face impassive. He brought a hand up to her cheek and rubbed a thumb across it in a tender gesture. She couldn't help leaning into his touch despite the doubts that were running rampant through her thoughts.

"We don't… uh… have to. If you don't want." Hinata watched him carefully as his thumb continued rubbing gentle circles against the skin of her face. She licked her lips and his eyes flickered for only a moment to her lips but she knew that in and of itself was very telling for him. He wanted this. He wanted this with her. The thought alone sent a wave of pleasure down to her core and enveloped her being in the most delicious way.

"I want." She breathed and it was all the invitation he needed to tilt her face towards him and slant his lips over hers in a deep kiss. The taste of cheap beer still prevalent on both of their tongues but she couldn't bring herself to mind. That slightly bitter flavor never tasting as good as it did on his tongue as he pressed her against the door, bodies lining up perfectly.

She felt as he fumbled with the door knob behind her. Felt the brief sensation of falling when he was finally able to get the door open before one arm snaked around her to keep her steady as he walked them both towards his bedroom, front door kicked closed behind him as an afterthought.

She pulled away from him then, feeling bold by the way his focus was solely on her and her movements as she walked backwards, away from him and in the direction of his room. She bit her lip and didn't dwell on her decision, crossing her arms in front of her to grasp at the hem of her shirt to pull it up and over her body, throwing the blouse with a resolute flick of her wrist.

Hinata couldn't hear anything more than her own heart hammering in her chest and she shivered in the chill of the room but couldn't bring herself to regret her decision as it seemed it got the exact reaction she was hoping.

Sasuke stood stock still in the middle of his living room, hands clenching and unclenching at his side as he gaped at her. The only way to describe his expression was one of pure disbelief that this was happening and like if he moved he might wake from a dream. She could see him struggling with himself, trying to decide if he should approach her or not. She turned her body from him and brought her arms around her, holding herself as she tilted her head just over her shoulder to address him. "Are you coming?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Note:
> 
> So... As you can see... the rating to this fic has not changed. I agonized, and I wish I were exaggerating, but I absolutely agonized over the sin I attempted to write on Saturday. I let it sit for a couple of days before taking it out and tucking it aside. Maybe I'll add it to the Ao3 version of it on a later date but for now... Here's this instead.
> 
> I have officially posted everything I've written thus far (aside from a couple hundred words for the next chapter) so... I'll be even more unreliable with updates. Oops. Reviews are appreciated. You can follow me on tumblr where I don't tag shit, hardly post about Naruto or SasuHina, and sometimes get drunk and post snippits about what I'm writing. Same username.
> 
> Special thanks to Ink Child for her endless patience with me as I slowly but surely become more and more afraid that I'll ruin this story too.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Heavy on repeat for obvious reasons.
> 
> Epilogue coming right up. Also, this year I'm posting a drabble/one-shot every day for SasuHina Month 2k17. 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr for more details on that circus. Same user name.

_**Larkspur: Chapter 11** _

There was something to be said about Saturday mornings with no commitments.

The gentle whirring of a ceiling fan and the distant chirping of sparrows were the music to a gentler alarm than the one Hinata had programmed on her phone. A marked difference in the way she gets woken when she has to be up and ready to wrangle brides for the day. She woke slowly, mind dragging itself from the blanket of unconsciousness to awareness. She allowed her eyes to remain closed, body registering her surrounding and relishing in the physical differences between the warmth of the sheets that enveloped her and cool breeze that tickled her skin as the fan continued its steady rotation above her.

As her body steadily became more aware of how languid and relaxed she felt the memories of the night before came crashing back.

Soft caresses. Breathless gasps. Bliss.

She stilled. Counted to ten. Then opened her eyes. She wasn't in her room and this wasn't her bed, the ceiling fan that whirled above a dark wood as opposed to the pearly white above her own bed. She buried herself further into the comforter that surrounded her and noted the distinctly masculine scent that clung to the fabric at her nose. Hinata looked towards her right to see Sasuke. Shirtless. One arm thrown over his forehead and chest rising steadily in deep slumber. She felt her breath hitch as she studied him.

She'd watched him sleep before. He'd often fallen asleep on her when she had been at his apartment before. Sometimes, in the middle of a conversation, she'd be explaining something and look over at him and he's be slumped over his arm rest, brow furrowed and frown as deep as it usually was when he was awake. Now his features looked relaxed, lips parted slightly as he breathed steadily. In. Out. She hoped one day the dark circles under his eyes would completely disappear.

As quietly and as carefully as she could, she edged herself out of the bed, thanking the overly enthusiastic Hinata from the night before of having the foresight to ask for some clothes to sleep in. She tip toed out of the room, gathering her clothes as she saw them on the floor, and paused only briefly when Sasuke stirred but did not wake. She licked her lips, his name at the tip of her tongue to let him know she needed to go but something stopped her.

' _I… Maybe… This was a mistaken.'_

Her heart hammered in her chest as she made the conscious decision to walk out of the room and through the common area. When his front door was closed behind her she wondered briefly if she was only making it worse.

* * *

Hinata couldn't concentrate.

She had tried, valiantly, to get some work done. Sitting in the middle of this bridal boutique with her laptop open in front of her to some work emails she had neglected over the weekend. She massaged the back of her neck idly as she tried to focus on the screen before her.

She could hear, just beyond a heavy grey curtain, Sakura grunting and cursing as an attendant help her with a sample gown. Hinata sighed wishing she'd been able to push this particular appointment to another day but at the rate they were going through boutiques it was doubtful Sakura would be able to find a dress in town. She bit her lip and again tried to gather her thoughts.

Sasuke had sent her a few messages during the weekend but hadn't brought up Friday night and she wondered if he had been bothered by the fact that she had left the way she had. He was obviously keeping his distance. Temperature checking her with small talk that she did her best to make as light as she could. But the more that time passed and the more they avoided it the figurative elephant in the room the more she was positive that all of that had been a huge mistake.

" _So you slept with him? What's the big deal?" Hanabi had said around a bite of chocolate cake._

_Hinata had called her sister as soon as she'd gotten home that Saturday morning, practically pleading for Hanabi to please get up and come over. Her sister only grumbled a little at having to wake up early on the weekend but was at Hinata's door step only twenty minutes later. The moment Hinata had opened the door, hair flying around her shoulders, eyes wide, and still wearing her borrowed sleep clothes Hanabi knew something was wrong._

" _It's just we…. I mean we still haven't even talked about what we_ are _." Hanabi choked on her piece of cake._

" _What?! Still? Hinata…" She started waving her fork at her older sister's face. "I hate to say it but I_ told _you so. You guys should have already had this discussion and now you feel all guilty for sleeping with someone who's not your definitive, Facebook official, boyfriend." Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Which, by the way, is such an archaic attitude to have sis. It's the 21_ _st_ _century after all."_

" _Says the girl who married at twenty-two," Hinata muttered, pushing a piece of cake around her plate. Hanabi reached over and pinched her sister's arm._

" _Anyway! I think you should guys should sit down and have the talk then since you've already jumped into bed with him."_

" _You are really not helping me at all…" Hanabi shrugged, kicking her feet from her perch on the barstool in Hinata's kitchen._

" _That's what you get for asking your younger sister for advice, which, by the way, if you would've just listened to me_ before  _you wouldn't be feeling this way. Just saying."_

Sakura called for Hinata from the back room, pulling her from her thoughts and forcing her to the present. She could already feel the headache starting at her temples. She closed her laptop and smiled at the attendant who gave her own patient smile in return. Sakura pushed through the curtain, a large ball gown pooling around her as she roughly exited the changing room, skirt balled up in her hands as she bypassed the woman who had been helping her into the sample dress.

"I hate this." She growled as she came at the center of a full length three way mirror. She untangled one of her arms from the skirt to check the time on the delicate watch at her wrist. "And this is taking forever. Don't you have any of the ones from the clippings I showed you?" The attendant who had followed Sakura out of the changing room smoothed a hand over her frizzing hair as her shoulders lifted and fell with a sigh that spoke volumes of how often she'd probably been asked that in the last hour.

"No, ma'am. I apologize. But those gowns have been discontinued and we have none in stock that we could have altered. The ones I've pulled-"

"Yes. I heard that. As close as you can get." She pulled her hair between her hands a few times before taking the tie wrapped around her wrist and pulling it up into her hair creating an impromptu up do. She frowned at her reflection, delicate eye brows coming together in dissatisfaction as she turned to Hinata and her tone softened considerably as she addressed her. "Well? What do you think?"

Hinata hummed as she circled around Sakura, taking in fine details of the jewels sewed into the bodice and how they reflected against the light. It really was a lovely gown but Hinata could see what Sakura could see. It just wasn't right. She pursed her lips as she carefully sorted how to phrase this next sentence. "Have you considered something perhaps a little less extravagant?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, tone suddenly becoming defensive. Hinata leaned against one of the arm chairs that were placed around the three way mirror for family members. She taped a finger against her cheek still searching for the best way to put this.

"Well… You're very slender. I think that perhaps something with a less full skirt…" She shrugged. Suddenly not caring for being delicate and wishing for an aspirin. "A ball gown just seems a little overwhelming on your figure. I think…"

Sakura chewed on the inside of her cheek as she slowly turned to look at her reflection. She played idly with the tool of the skirt and Hinata wondered if she had not only alienated a customer but someone she considered a good friend. Finally Sakura drooped.

"You're right. What I wanted and what looks good on me don't seem to be lining up. Back to the drawing board." She turned to the attendant. "What is your availability for next week?"

* * *

"So she hasn't brought it up?"

Sasuke sighed as he walked through the store with a spray bottle in hand.

Confiding in Ino had probably not been the best of his ideas but it had been on his mind and Ino had called him out on him being in a mood the minute she walked through the door. She'd started interrogating him at that point and, four hours later, had not relented no matter how short his answers had started to become.

"No." He squeezed the nozzle of the spray bottle absentmindedly at a display.

"Are you going to bring it up?" High sighed.

"No. What's the point if she obviously doesn't want to talk about it or talk to me at all for that matter?" He nodded at an older gentleman who was browsing through the selection of prearranged vases they kept in a refrigerator. He heard Ino huff.

"I don't think I've ever met a pair of people who liked each other so much but are as emotionally constipated as the both of you." She came around and grabbed the spray bottle out of his hand and sprits him a few times like you would an ill-mannered pet. "What's the big deal? Everyone has bad sex every now and again-"

Sasuke choked, swiping the bottle away from her and growled. "It wasn't ba- I'm not talking about this with you anymore."

He was pretty sure it hadn't been… bad.

He had thought they had had a good time. He had thought everything was fine. In fact, he had been looking forward to waking up and telling her and  _showing_ her how much he'd liked it and her and that he'd very much like to continue on with whatever it was they were doing with one another.

He stalked to the back room and pulled his phone out of his back pocket for what was probably the millionth time that day, scowling at the rectangular mega computer for its lack of notifications on the screen.

He had retraced their interactions from that night over and over trying to figure out what he'd done or said that could have caused her to leave without a word and for her to pull away again. He felt helpless. And he also felt a small amount of fear at the small thought that he'd somehow pressured her into his bed that night.

He shook his head roughly at that and pulled at the print out of the information for the next wedding he was going to cover.

He could mull over his love life later. He had a business to run.

* * *

"So I've been meaning to ask…"

Hinata paused, scissors in hand, half way through cutting address slips for Sakura's Save the Date cards. Sakura herself had shown up unannounced at Hinata's apartment, arms full of card stock wearing a playful grin. Hinata only had enough time to warn Hanabi not to come by today before she was being pulled to her coffee table to get the mailing lists in order.

"You and Sasuke seem to be pretty close." Hinata hummed but continued with her cutting, thankful for the mundane task to occupy her hands so she could control her expression. "How did you guys start talking?" Sakura's tone was light but there was a definite undertone of curiosity.

"I actually got to know his mother first. I used to frequent the shop for flowers for my own mother's grave."

Speaking of, she'd probably go visit her mother soon. It had been too long.

Sakura nodded, pink tongue sticking out of the corner of her lips as she concentrated on her own cutting. "I see. So when he took over-"

"When he took over my sister was getting married and I very much wanted Mikoto to do the arrangements for her." She sighed thinking back to that time and how sullen he had looked when she had walked into the shop with Kiba looking for Mikoto and instead finding Sasuke. Despite how forlorn and tired he had seemed then he was still beautiful. She sighed as she recalled Sasuke's tall, lean form as he slouched over the shop's counter, dark hair standing out against his pale skin and the darkest eyes she'd ever seen gazing back at her. Honestly, he had to have been the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Sakura's chuckle brought her out of her reverie. She felt herself blushing at being caught like that.

"He's always had that effect on people. I remember the first time I met him, we couldn't have been older than six or seven. He was the prettiest boy I'd ever seen." She sighed and gazed fondly down at her ring. "I hadn't seen many boys at that point in time, obviously. But since then I was determined that he was going to be mine." Hinata chewed on her bottom lip. She may as well ask since Sakura was the one who brought it up.

"What happened? Exactly? He said you had asked Ino…" Sakura put her cutting aside and folded her hands in her lap. She spun her engagement ring for a few moments before turning and looking at Hinata. The sadness behind Sakura's emerald gaze catching Hinata by surprise.

"We really were just dumb kids back then but… Emotions ran high for the most trivial of things." She shrugged as she continued. "I think it may have been the summer before our senior year or maybe later, I'm not too sure, but whenever it was I found out that Naruto had a huge crush on me." Hinata felt her eyebrows draw together and Sakura laughed at her expression. "I know. How scandalous. I'd been dating Naruto's best friend for four full years at that point and he was on the sidelines pining away for this." She gestured to herself with an odd expression, half amusement half incredulous. "At that point Ino had started showing interest in Naruto and they had started this weird song and dance of 'will they, won't they?' and I felt kind of like I was missing something."

"What do you mean?" Sakura heaved a sigh.

"Like maybe I wasn't as in love with Sasuke as I thought and maybe I was missing out by not ever giving it a shot with Naruto. That maybe I'd kind of been pining for him in my own way and now he was slipping through my grasp and into the clutches my own best friend." She chuckled and shook her head. "The logic of a seventeen year old."

"So what… How did you-"

"Oh I didn't deal with any of that well at all. First thing I did was dump Sasuke. Hard. Fast. Insensitive. No explanation either, just a sort of, 'It was fun, gonna go see what else is out there.' I knew he was confused but he didn't think much of it. To be honest I was pretty sure he had been kind of done with me for a while at that point. The next part is where I get really mean."

"I had known for a while that Naruto and Ino had been talking to each other steadily through my conversations with her. I had known that they were soon to be at a precipice of whatever it was these conversations were leading towards and it seemed to be going well, per Ino. Or, per life I guess, since they're actually still together. Knowing this… Knowing that that was going somewhere I reached out to Naruto anyway." She bit her lip and looked away then, fingers picking up their pace in twirling her ring around. "And I… I offered to sleep with him. Told him wouldn't it be nice? Just to see? That I knew he liked me and I… That we could try that."

"Sakura…" Hinata pushed herself away from the couch and pushed the tissue box towards Sakura who accepted it gratefully. She dabbed at the tears that had started to fall.

"I did that and he t-turned me down. Understandably so. I was his best friend's ex girlfriend. He had been talking to Ino for  _months_  and they were essentially already dating. He turned me down and I blew up on him. I blew up on him and I told Ino about his crush on me and told her the only reason he was interested in her is because of his loyalty to Sasuke a-and-" She took a deep breath to steady herself as at that point her words had started to spill from her like a waterfall. Sakura swallowed. "Sorry I don't think I've ever… Actually talked to someone about this. I said some hurtful things to her. Things I can't take back. Sasuke iced me out because of course Naruto wasn't going to keep any of that from him. And I haven't been able to build any meaningful friendships since then. Lots of acquaintances. No friends… Well," she offered Hinata a watery smile. "Except you that is, but I think that has more to do with you and your kindness than anything else."

Sakura's phone started to buzz from where it sat on the kitchen counter. She sniffed a few times and took a few more steadying breaths before walking over to see who it was.

"It's Kakashi, I'm going to step outside for a few moments." She pressed her phone to her ear and put on a cheery voice. "Hi! What? Nothing's wrong-"

Hinata stared after Sakura, digesting the information.

She wondered if Sakura and Ino would ever talk any of this out. It seemed like Ino still felt a lot of animosity towards Sakura and Sakura felt a great deal of guilt for the situation she had put them all in. She wondered how Sasuke felt in all of this, as he was involved, though not directly. Then there was what happened on Friday.

Thinking back on it now she felt her stomach slowly start to sink.

She couldn't place her hesitation at speaking to him before but she had started to get a better understanding of why she had run away. It had a lot to do with feeling caught up in the moment. That and the fact that they'd been dancing and teasing each other for weeks had caused so many feelings to come bubbling up at once that she'd immediately wanted some type of release.

Which she'd gotten.

With him.

And it was wonderful.

It was all she could do not to remember the image of him hovering over her, dark gaze focused solely on her and the dip in octave as he murmured her name into her neck when he'd peppered her feverish flesh with open mouthed kisses. Even now, even with her stomach sinking, and dread at the realization of what she'd done her body was coming alive at the memory of their coupling.

But she regretted its urgency.

She'd never been in the habit of jumping into bed with someone like that and it scared her. She'd felt so intensely and it had felt so right but had it really been the best time? And now with Sakura's revelation of what had happened with what was probably Sasuke's very first, serous girlfriend, Hinata realized she had handled the last weekend in the worst way possible.

By running away. Shutting him out. And being so standoffish she herself probably would've stopped all communication as it was obvious she didn't want to be spoken to.

Without intending to she'd played with Sasuke's emotions at a time where there were still so many unresolved pieces hanging over him. And here was Hinata, gladly adding to the pile that was slowly crushing Sasuke before everyone's very eyes.

* * *

Sakura pushed back through her front door and tossed her phone back on to the counter. Hinata smiled at her but didn't offer anything more as she continued on their project.

She had to make things right. She had to stop letting her insecurities get in the way and hopefully it wasn't too late to salvage whatever it was she had with Sasuke.

Sasuke had never liked hospitals.

Or buildings like hospitals.

Such as the office building he stood in front of now. He squinted up at the red brick building, handing coming up to shield his eyes from the angry afternoon sun that obscured his vision. The sky was too blue and all these birds were too chipper for how angry he was feeling which did nothing to ease any of that anger or the tension that coiled at his shoulders. He stalked through the front doors with his hands shoved into his pockets and shoes clicking loudly beneath him.

Sasuke had finally agreed to a time to meet with what was left of his family. He'd thought about pushing it off again, or blowing it off actually, but Hinata's radio silence had forced him into dealing with the other things going on in his life. He was still upset with his father but he was hoping to clear the air with the man so that maybe they could rebuild their relationship. At least get on speaking terms.

He found the door his brother had directed him to easily enough. He squared his shoulders before knocking and opening the door, not waiting for a response from whoever was inside.

He hadn't seen his father in almost seven months. He knew his old man had been struggling with his own injuries after the accident but hadn't expected to be face to face with someone he'd actually considered an  _old_  man.

Fugaku Uchiha sat, posture perfect, arms folded and gaze severe, across the room from where Sasuke had entered. His father nodded slightly towards him, the only acknowledgement that he'd entered the room. Itachi jumped almost immediately from where he had been sitting to Fugaku's left. Itachi reeked of cigarette smoke and Sasuke was glad he'd only taken up the habit during the first few weeks without his mother.

"Sasuke! I'm glad you could make it I know you've been busy." He grunted and didn't say more as he took the chair to Itachi's left and as far away from his father as he could. Fugaku didn't turn his head to address him but spoke none the less.

"You look tired. How's business?" He said gruffly. Sasuke swallowed back as much of the resentment he could from his response.

"Great."

"I heard about the wedding stuff you've been doing. Working out?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Silence would have settled over them had it not been for Itachi's nervous chatter that filled up the room. He watched as his older brother's leg bounced in time with his hands as he spoke of small talk and how work had been going for him. Time seemed to drag on and Sasuke found himself suddenly feeling itchy and uncomfortable in his skin and Sasuke fidgeted in his seat next to his brother. He was distantly aware of the loud jiggling of his keys as he started to bounce his neck when his father had had enough.

"Would it kill you to sit still for five minutes?" His father growled. Hi still instantly, snapping his head and leaning forward in his chair to glare at his father.

"Ah, we're all a little nervous I'm sure…" Itachi began trying to shift around Sasuke's body to put a hand on his brother's shoulder and push him back into his seat. Sasuke shrugged off Itachi's attempts.

"Is my fidgeting bothering you  _father_?" Itachi slumped back into his seat, muttering an "oh boy" under his breath. Their father sat just as rigidly as he had been, not bothering to cut his eyes away from the wall he was currently glaring at.

"It is. You're causing an unnecessary racket just like your…" Fugaku caught himself, suddenly taking in a shaking breath as he pressed his lips together in a firm line, clenching his jaw. His posture spoke of his discomfort and Sasuke knew he should drop it. Shouldn't provoke his father like this. But his own anger was bubbling up around him and he so desperately wanted  _release_  from at least some of his frustrations.

"Like my what? Father?" He spoke softly but his voice carried an edge, sharp as a razor as he watched his father's stiff form. Fugaku swallowed audibly, but just as stubborn as ever, refused to turn and look at his youngest son. Sasuke saw his father then. Really saw him, taking in his form and he had a moment of regret looking at him.

Fugaku Uchiha had always been proud and gruff, rough around the edges and never the type for niceties. His wife had always balanced him out. The softer more carefree spirit in the household that smiled freely when she could. It struck Sasuke again as to how old his father suddenly looked, sitting in the stiff waiting room chair and without Mikoto's softness to offset him.

"Stop it, Sasuke." His fathered said, voice low and reminding Sasuke of the many reprimands he'd been given as a child by this man.

"No," he spat, pushing himself from his chair so he could stand over his father. He noted the cane next to his father's chair and how he refused to lift his head to meet his eye. "I don't understand you father. I don't understand any of this." Sasuke gestured to the office in a frustrated manner. "Itachi says you're hurting but I don't see it. He says you want to get through this and move on from this but not once have you tried to call or come by the shop-"

"That shop is a waste of time I already told you how I feel about all of that. If you're going to throw your life away to tether yourself to your mother's problems, you can, but you'll do that on your own." Fugaku said, finally tilting his up to meet his son's dark gaze with his own. Sasuke huffed a forced chuckle.

"Throw my life away? Mom's problems? I already told you I wouldn't let her hard work go to waste."

"It's too late for it to become a waste, it's been a waste from the beginning. That money pit is worthless and it's only by the grace of God that you haven't gone bankrupt yourself!" Both of their voices were steadily rising. The receptionist started to stand and speak but Sasuke was already turning on his heel.

"You know what? This was stupid. You'll never change and I don't think I  _want_  to try to fix anything between us." Sasuke paused at the door to see his brother hallway across the room after him, hand outstretched as though he were going to try to pull Sasuke back. He frowned. "I'm sorry, Itachi. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

The air had chilled considerably as the sun had made its steady decent behind the horizon. Hinata paced the length of the walkway before Sasuke's door, thankful for the light cardigan she had on as she questioned her sanity and the definition of stalking.

It had been one week.

One full week since she'd last been at this apartment. One week since she'd been kissed senseless, breathless, and felt her whole being come undone under the steady hands of a man she'd known for a handful of months. She pressed her lips together as the goosebumps that spread across her body suddenly weren't solely from the chill and she groaned as she stopped her pacing to leaning against the wall opposite Sasuke's door. She pressed her hands up to her feverish face applying pressure to her cheeks before pushing them back into her hair.

One week. One week since she'd run away from someone because she was afraid though she really had no rational reason for being afraid. She should have stayed. She should have explained her doubts. She should have talked to him. Sasuke is a rational being and he's always been up front with her when she asked direct questions.

She'd been restless all day, only half listening to her clients and going through the motions as her thoughts kept running in circles to dark hair, dark eyes, slender fingers, and hot skin. Hinata had never been love sick before but she had, at this point, self-diagnosed herself with this heart illness. When Temari had bid her a good weekend she'd packed up her things in a daze and come straight here.

But she couldn't even bring herself to knock on his door. She hadn't tried to text or call him so she wasn't even sure he was home and now she felt silly having spent the last half hour pacing this walkway and awkwardly smiling at his neighbors as they stepped around her to get to their own units. She was just about to turn tail and run when she heard his voice.

"Hinata?" She must have jumped three feet in the air before whipping around to see him standing in the middle of the walkway, keys in hand and watching her with a guarded expression. Her hands twitched at her side, yearning to reach out to him but she kept them at her side as she stared back at him, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing like a fish. When she didn't speak her furrowed his brows. "Are you okay?"

Hinata was surprised with herself when she felt the telltale heat pooling at her eyes and tears were suddenly inevitable. "No," she whispered. She felt the wetness of her falling tears crawling across her cheeks and she sniffled loudly when more of Sasuke's neighbors entered the walkway. There was an awkward silence as they moved around the pair. Sasuke sighed.

"Come on, let's go inside," Sasuke pushed his door open and put a hand at the small of her back to usher her in, touch light at the base of her spine. She didn't resist and crossed the threshold with him trailing after her. He tossed his keys on to the counter and turned to lean a hip on the counter as he regarded her. She tugged at the sleeves of her cardigan and tried to steady her breathing. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

She focused on his left pocket as she spoke. "Aren't you going to ask me why I left? That morning?" She could tell he wasn't expecting that. He pushed up off of the counter to stand up straight as he regarded her. She gathered her courage to look up at him and she could feel the fissures starting to form in her heart when she saw his expression.

Hurt and confusion were apparent on his face but his tone was steady when he finally answered her. "Hinata…"

"Ask me," her voice cracked. She licked her lips and swallowed. "Humor me…" She whispered. His gaze roved over her face and she worked hard at keeping herself steady under his scrutiny.

"Why… Why did you leave that morning? Did I… Do something wrong?" Her tears were falling freely now as she shook her head.

"No. N-never, Sasuke." She took a step closer to him but made no move to reach out to him and neither did he to her. "You could never do anything wrong."

"Then why…?"

"I'm scared," she sobbed, shoulders shaking with the effort of trying to keep herself calm. She barreled on. "I'm scared Sasuke. You told me you  _loved_  me. You kiss me. You make me feel like I'm walking on air and I'm happy when I'm with you but… But what if I'm not enough? What if you stop loving me? Doesn't it bother you that I never said any of this back!?" He was going to speak but she shook her head, effectively causing him to snap his mouth closed. "Doesn't it bother you that we've never tried to define our… Whatever this is that's between us?" She dragged the heel of her palms across her cheeks, furtively wiping at her tears as she spoke, half laughing, half sobbing as she continued. "What if you g-get tired of me? What if I'm just a c-crutch for… For the other things going on in your life?" She took a deep, shuddering breath. "What if… I can't say it?"

Sasuke started shaking his head and he closed the distance between them, pushing her hands aside and cupping her face with his own. His thumbs wiping at her tears as he pulled her closer, tilting her head back so that he could look at her. "Hinata… Please understand. The one thing that I know won't change for me is how I feel about you." He pressed his lips against her forehead as she started crying with renewed vigor and brought her arms around him to hold him closer to her. "I'm sorry for not… Making things clear before…" She shook her head, pulling her face out of his gentle hold to press herself closer to him and into the crook of his neck.

"I love you."

"Please stay with me."


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for indulging in my flower son.
> 
> Again. SasuHina month 2k17 will be posting to a prompt everyday. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for the details. Same user name. I also posted a reference to Sakura's dress on there. 
> 
> http://newrageinc.tumblr.com/post/163240589288/evermore-fashion-georges-hobeika-spring-2018

_**Larkspur: Epilogue** _

Deep breaths.

It would only be for a few moments. Then all she had to do was stand still and make sure she wasn't making any strange faces when the photographer was standing close by. But still…

There was another reason Hinata didn't like being in weddings. She hated having any type of attention on her. When it came to planning she was expected to blend in. To be a shadow, a wedding ninja if you will, to get her job done. Being in a wedding as well as planning said same wedding not only demanded all her mental capacity to make sure things were running smoothly but also her physical capabilities at cleaning up and looking presentable to a crowd and for photographs.

She had excused herself from Sakura's bridal suite and assured her blushing bride that she'd come by when it was time for her to walk down the aisle. Sakura had, surprisingly, calmed considerably as the date of her main event grew closer. Once she'd found her gown it seemed as though Sakura realized this was real for her and nothing could put a damper on her mood.

Hinata dabbed at her face and the back of her neck with a tissue, craning her neck over Temari's shoulder as she went through the check list with her. The blond snickered.

"Flower boy is making googly eyes at you again." Hinata didn't move from her spot, reaching over Temari to flip through the pages on the clipboard.

"Let him." This drew more snickering and Hinata's smile turned into a grin.

She and Sasuke had been together, officially, since last September. Their working relationship had stayed about the same except that that they'd taken to teasing each other at events. Blatantly flirting with each other as they helped orchestrate these binding parties for their clients. It made the work days much more bearable. She was about to saunter over to play when Temari tapped her watch in front of Hinata's nose.

"No, lady, you have a bride to get down the aisle." Hinata sighed but turned towards the bridal suite and dutifully walked in that direction.

She was reaching for the door knob when it swung open, revealing a red eyed Ino. Her hair was piled at the top of her head in a messy bun and she wore a loose button up with the sleeves rolled up to her forearms. She and Sasuke had been at the reception hall since early in the morning putting together decorations. She blinked at Hinata a few moments before drooping in relief.

"I guess ten minutes before you're supposed to walk down the aisle is not the best time to have a heart to heart." She said. Sakura sat behind her on an ottoman, fanning her face with her hands and pushing the make-up artist away from her, smiling good naturedly all the while. "I'm surprised she hasn't started accusing me of doing this on purpose to ruin her pictures." Ino swiped at her own running mascara. Hinata quirked an eyebrow at her. She'd come to know this woman quite well over the last few months so she wasn't surprised when Ino said: "Okay, it was only half on purpose."

After some quick touch ups at the make-up artist's insistence and hugs all around Sakura was finally ready. Hinata fluttered around her, fussing with the shimmering cape at Sakura's shoulders to make sure it fell around her just so. Hinata had to admit, once they'd figured out what the problem was with the dresses Sakura was initially trying on it didn't take long for Sakura to decide on a dress. The simple cut fell against her slender frame accentuating her athletic build. The focal point of the dress being the sleeves that hung around her shoulders and split open into a long sheer cape around her. Shimmering crystal beads were sewn in at the top that became more dispersed as they went down her arms, mimicking the stars in the sky.

Sakura reached for Hinata's hands to still their fluttering and she held her wrists, squeezing them slightly as she smiled at Hinata. She could see the new tears brimming at Sakura's eyes and Hinata felt herself choke up. She laughed.

"Come now, Sakura, Lee just finished fixing your make up. Please save the tears for the ceremony," Hinata reprimanded gently.

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy." She grinned. "Overjoyed really. I couldn't have asked for a better day, a better wedding planner or a better maid of honor. I'm so thankful to you Hinata." Sakura fluffed Hinata's bangs at her forehead before letting her go after a brief hug.

Then it was time.

She took her place at the wedding procession and kept count as she walked down the aisle. Her inner voice, which sounded very similarly to her father, reminding her to keep her posture straight and expression pleasant. Her smile grew when she caught sight of Kakashi fiddling with his cufflinks nervously as he waited for his bride. Hinata didn't understand their relationship but she could see he was just as excited about this as Sakura was and the few times she'd interacted with him directly had shown her how devoted he was to her friend. She nodded at him before taking her place by the altar to await the bride.

* * *

"Do you think she'll trip?"

"Didn't you two  _just_  get done having a heart to heart?"

"What? I can't want some comic relief?" Ino grumbled as she tossed a spare flower at Naruto's face before continuing with her spying.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued with his walk through of the reception hall, straightening arrangements and table cloths when he could. He'd only caught a glimpse of Sakura before she had been ushered through the doors to where the ceremony was being held, though he'd had no doubts she would clean up well. It was her maid of honor he couldn't keep his eyes off of.

He'd seen Hinata checking in with Temari shortly before they'd have to be in place with the ceremony. Sakura had chosen a navy blue dress for Hinata to wear that suited her so well he almost went up to Sakura to thank her for her choice. The skirt fluttered around Hinata's legs as she walked, silver, shimmery shoes peeking out as she strode across the hall to make sure everything was in place. Her hair had been pinned up and her bangs were feathered around her face, framing her porcelain skin and giving her the look of a china doll. Sasuke was enamored.

"He's doing it again," Naruto whined behind him but he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away. He saw her smile when Temari spoke and he knew he'd been caught then.

"Sasuke, come on we've got work to do," Naruto continued and he felt something make contact with the back of his neck. A pin. He bent to pick it up and looked up just in time to see Hinata striding off, back to the bridal suite. He sighed. He guessed he'd get back to work.

"Hey, Sasuke…"

"What?"

"Do you think you'd ever try to be friends with Sakura again?" Sasuke turned the question over a few times before settling.

"No."

"But Ino-"

"Ino is extending an olive branch, Naruto. That's not automatically them becoming besties again." Naruto spluttered. "What?"

"You said the word 'besties' what world are we living in?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but found himself chuckling either way.

Things had been significantly easier the last few months. Business had continued to stay steady and his relationship with Hinata was going well. Flourishing even, he'd say. He and his father still weren't speaking and Itachi stopped trying to get them to make up. Instead he took the high ground and refused to pass messages along anymore which was fine with Sasuke as he wasn't sending any messages to their father via Itachi anyway.

" _She reminds me quite a bit of her."_

" _You think so?" Itachi studied Hinata silently as she moved through the shop, helping Ino with inventory._

" _A bit. It's a ghost, because they are different from each other, but she's warm like mom was. That's for sure." Sasuke hummed._

When the ceremony was over and guests started making their way to the reception hall, Sasuke went in search of his girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

_Girlfriend._

He was ridiculous and sick of himself but also totally okay and accepting of this new attitude he adopted when it came to Hinata. He'd never tire of the almost giddy feeling that overcame him when he would spot her in a crowd. He caught her eye, pale gaze lighting up when she found him and she hurried her pace just slightly to get to him.

"Hi," she breathed when she'd finally made it in front of him. Her hair was starting to fall from its pins, the neat bun looking a little worse for wear at the back of her head. He reached up and pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Hi, come here often?" She smiled up at him, all the warmth and love in her gaze enveloping him like a fuzzy blanket. She put her hands on his chest, fingers spreading over the soft cotton of his dark t-shirt.

"You could say. You don't look much like a wedding crasher..." He shrugged, bringing his hands up to press them over hers where they rested against his chest.

"I'm actually the help," he leaned closer, murmuring into her ear. "Wouldn't it be scandalous if someone from the wedding party was caught making out with the guy who set up the flowers at this join?" This drew a giggle from her.

"So scandalous," she said in as serious a tone she could muster in their funny little game. He smirked pointedly at her as he took her hands from his chest and linked the fingers of her left and his right hand together.

"What're we waiting for?"

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm five chapters in so I may as well cross post why the heck not am I right? Right.


End file.
